PUC: The Importance of Politics
by secbeth
Summary: Andrea is Held by Anubis Can SG-1 Save her. A Rescue. Trouble with Kinsey. And Catherine... Chapter 10 infers Sexual Situtions. Character to Honor Richard Biggs! COMPLETED!
1. Default Chapter

Website: (all of my stories can be found here.)  
  
Status: Series  
  
Category: Angst, Romance, Sci-fi  
  
Pairings: Daniel/Other  
  
Spoilers: References to season Seven and previous seasons, some spoilers for 7 possible 8  
  
Season: 7 maybe 8  
  
Sequel/Series Info: First in the series.  
  
Rating: PG-13 because of language.  
  
Content Warnings: Use of bad language  
  
Summary: Sequel to PUC: Home Again  
  
Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. Copyright (c) 2003 Su Freund

* * *

**The Importance of Politics**

**By: Secbeth**

**Chapter 1**

Osiris roared when the new ship explodes. Anubis's wrath is great. The ship was meant to destroy the Tauri, and they went and destroyed it. Several Jaffa were going to pay with their lives. Osiris quickly follows the Jaffa to the prisoner they have captured.

* * *

Andrea sits in one of Anubis's holding cells watching the Jaffa stand guard. She isn't surprised when Osiris comes to see her. Her heart aches for Sarah. To be trapped in your own body was a horrible, worse is to see what the creature within you was doing to others.

* * *

Osiris is expecting the person in the cell to be Major Carter, but what she has she doesn't think is worth anything. "I was expecting Major Carter instead I have you. Andrea Milton my host thinks you were dead, how interesting that you're not." She opens the cell and steps in.

"Yes well I'm not." Andrea retorts. Andrea feels the presence of the goa'uld with in her friend and tries not puke.

"Ah, I sense it too, you were a host. Was it a Tok'ra?" Osiris steps closer to Andrea.

"No Osiris," Andrea stands up from her seat and challenges her.

"Bow before your god!" A Jaffa yells.

"I was my god, you idiot." Andrea yells back causing him to come into the cell.

"I can take care of myself leave!" Osiris demands of the Jaffa. The Jaffa leaves and he continues. "Was it a Tok'ra?"

"No, someone who is older than you!" Andrea says snidely.

"Ah, who was it? One of my esteemed parents or kin?" Osiris says back..

"I was host to Keket. I do not fear you Osiris, or Lord Anubis." Andrea blatantly challenges the goa'uld this time. Thank heavens it wasn't someone else. She was counting on Anubis wanting to trade her for things that Kek had that he wanted.

Osiris doesn't like being challenged at all. Lifting the hand of Sarah, he attempted to use the ribbon device but it doesn't work he immediately calls the Jaffa back.. "Jaffa Kree. Keep it lock no one goes back in until Anubis arrives."

"It's Not everyday one of those fails is it Osiris." Andrea says to the goa'uld before he leaves the room. Andrea feels more confident after the goa'uld leaves she knows she is in danger, but something is protecting her for the moment.

* * *

Everyone returns from the mission but Andrea. The look on SG-1 and SG-18 says everything. Something had happened and she didn't make it. General Hammond and Major Davis stand dumbfounded. General Hammond asks the question of the weary group. "Where is Doctor Jackson?"

Kawalsky handles it, they tried to help her. When she took the zat fire it slowed her down just enough to catch her in the force field. "She took..."

"Damn it Kawalsky! We left her behind! We could have gone back for her." Jack O'Neill had never felt this bad not even when she and Jonas had the accident. Damn it he keeps repeating in his head. Thor trusted him to protect her and he had failed miserably this time.

"We couldn't have gone after her O'Neill." Teal'c says to his friend who is distraught. Teal'c felt bad as well. Andrea was a friend and he respect what she had done for the Jaffa when she was Kek's queen.

"Teal'c is right Jack. She knew what she was doing." Daniel says before returning into a quiet silence.

"Hell, Danny. If she hadn't told us to go we all would have been captured. I hated leaving her, but she yell at us to go before the Jaffa grabbed her."

"We were surrounded on all Sides sir. It was go through the gate or be captured. I think the Tok'ra need to know she's in Anubis's hand now sir. She had information that was of the highest security." Sam says to the General. Andrea made a great soldier and for that she has everyone's respect.

"Do it Major Carter. Notify the Asgard as well they will want to know I'm sure." The group had various injuries. Daniel has taken a staff blast in the arm, and has a bruise on his face. Jonas and Carter looked okay but both have blood all over from minor injuries. Grogan's leg is broken and the bone was exposed he curses a lot. Teal'c took a blast in the leg but walks unhindered still. O'Neill and Kawalsky have several grazed staff blasts on their shoulders and arms. The Med techs work on them. He'd seen worse, but their faces told that this was going to affect them more emotionally than anything else.

* * *

Dr. Janet Fraiser doesn't say anything as she works on her patients. If there is going to be a rescue mission they weren't going anytime soon. When she is working on Kawalsky he grabs her arm and looks at her. The Major looks upset. "What is it?" She asks.

"Is Daniel okay? His jaw, I mean?" Kawalsky says wincing as she cleans his wound.

"It's bruised; his arm is out of commission though." Janet says putting on a Bandage. "How did he get that bruise, he's not speaking."

"He wouldn't leave Andrea, I had to punch him." Kawalsky says grimly.

"Was she wounded?" Janet wants to know if Andrea has any wounds. If she was in bad condition she would recommend to General Hammond a rescue mission.

"No, she was in a bit of shock from a zat blast, she handled it well." Kawalsky says to her. "The Colonel's mad isn't he?"

"Yes, he's also, like the rest of you, wounded. None of you are going anywhere until you've healed." Dr. Fraiser wasn't sending out, anyone who wasn't ready, not to get captured and killed because they weren't in top condition.

"Janet," Sam says walking into the infirmary wiping the blood from her face. "How is everyone?" Sam asks looking at her friends; Daniel seems to be the one most out of it.

"Sam, are you okay?" Janet asks looking as Major Carter's face.

Sam continues to wipe the blood from her face. "It's not mine."

Janet shakes her head. "Grogan's not going to be walking for awhile. Daniel's arm needs to stay in a sling for the next few weeks too. Everyone else will heal in time."

"Good the General wants a full briefing." Carter says looking at the Colonel who looks back, with an angry face.

"Hammond wants to hear about how Kawalsky lost Andrea!" Jack says snidely.

Charles looks at O'Neill "Jack, I didn't mean to lose her. That Damn Jaffa shot her! It was to late when I noticed. Hell Daniel knew first." Kawalsky yells.

"Shut UP! She's gone, Anubis has her and who knows what he'll do to her." Daniel yells, tears falling from his eyes.

Sam goes to Daniel, her heart breaking for him. "Daniel, you've got to stay strong."

Daniel's voice cracks. "Damn it, I've been through this before. I won't lose her!" Daniel says, fighting to get up.

Janet goes over to a tray and pulls out a sedative. "Daniel, you should calm down your going to hurt yourself more."

"Calm down! I'm sorry I don't think I can! We've got to go back for her now!" Daniel says struggling against Sam who tries to get him to lay back. Janet gives him a small dose of sedative.

No one has seen Daniel lose it like that before. "Daniel don't worry we'll get her back. This time I'm keeping my promise." Jack says to Daniel from across the room.

"My father and Martouf are coming as soon as they hear from the operative. That is assuming the operative is still alive." Sam says to the group.

"I have to contact Thor!" Jack says getting up.

"Not so fast! I'm not finished with you yet." Dr. Fraiser says walking over to O'Neill.

"Ah come on doc. You already patched me up." Jack says when the doctor pulls out another syringe full of antibiotic.

"I don't want you getting an infection." Janet says, giving O'Neill a shot in the arm.

"Gee thanks. Come on Carter; let's go give Thor extremely bad news." O'Neill says. "Get some rest Daniel." Sam and Jack leave the infirmary.

* * *

The sedative Dr. Fraiser had given him makes him sleepy. Closing his eyes he thinks of Andrea, he'd been through this before. If Andrea died, he would break down. He couldn't handle losing another wife. He tries to focus on staying awake but he can't. Once asleep he dreams of seeing her again, she is fine. She is smiling and happy. When the dream begins to fade he panics. Daniel fights hard to keep the image, when it is gone he weeps. He is still dreaming he opened his eyes to see a Temple filled with pure light, columns over a hundred feet high. He'd never been anywhere like this before at least that he could remember.

"Hello again Daniel." He hears a voice say.

Turning quickly he sees Oma, standing in a blue light. "Oma?"

"Yes Daniel. Welcome." Oma says holding her arms out.

"I don't understand. Where am I?" Daniel asks her, in awe of the place he's in.

"That is because you don't remember. I sent you here knowing Andrea would find you." Oma says holding her arms out.

"No I don't, why did you bring me here?" Daniel asks her not understanding what is going on.

"You see what is familiar, to help you understand." Oma says looking at him.

"Understand what, why my wife was taken away?" Daniel says full of grief and anger.

"She's not dead Daniel." Oma says smiling at him.

"Are you saying she has Ascended." Daniel doesn't understand what Oma is trying to tell him.

"You mustn't worry about Andrea-Carwyn, she is very much alive. Brigit and the others are watching over her and protecting her as best they can. There is only so much we can do without completely interfering." Oma says looking at Daniel with honesty.

"They're watching over her?" Daniel is confused, a little upset at what Oma is telling him.

"I can't tell you what I don't know. Andrea-Carwyn is special; she will help build the future. All things concerning her allow us to interfere. If it does not concern her, those of us involved are only allowed to observe." Oma explains.

"IF you can interfere why don't you get her out?" Daniel asks angrily.

"It's not that simple Daniel, they're trying to limit the interference as it is, there are still rules. They will protect her from technology, everything else we cannot prevent. You must trust her to protect herself. She is a strong woman." Oma says to Daniel.

"Who are Brigit and the others?" Daniel asks Oma.

"Brigit is one of us; she has a vested interest in Andrea-Carwyn. Brigit asked me to tell you that Andrea-Carwyn is okay."

"Why do you call her Andrea-Carwyn?" Daniel asks why Oma would use Andrea's first and middle name.

"That is the name she was given. Carwyn denotes the line from which she was born. When Andrea returns to you, all will be revealed then. For now you must trust that she is safe in our protection."

"I trust you Oma. I am just confused by all this." Daniel says to the Ascended woman before him.

"Understanding will come later Daniel Jackson. Rest, soon Andrea will need your help." Oma says disappearing leaving him to return to his dreams.

* * *

Andrea sits in the cell for hours. The Jaffa only bring her bread and a little water. The whole fact that they did it was different. What goa'uld fed their prisoners? She wonders when Osiris would return. Her heart wishes Daniel is with her, her mind knows he wouldn't be safe. Andi decides to rest, if they torture her, she would hold up better rested.

* * *

Colonel O'Neill has to tell Thor about Andrea's capture. Thank goodness the Asgard have patience. The Colonel expresses his deep anger. In the months that Andrea had been at the SGC, Sam's work had changed rapidly to producing technology more advance that what the goa'uld were currently using. The little knowledge Andrea had of goa'uld technology was enough to fulfill their mission. Andrea did have a working knowledge of Asgard technology. As she opens a channel to hail the Asgard, Sam thinks, about what Anubis had done to Thor and what he would do to Andrea. "Okay sir, just ask for Thor."

O'Neill sits down in front of the communication device and speaks. "Thor, Please."

"It may take a few minutes." Sam says waiting in silence.

"O'Neill how can I help you?" Thor's clear Asgard voice says over the speaker.

"Andrea has been captured by Anubis."

"Where was she taken?" Thor asks.

"His new ship base." Jack says not remembering the designated number.

"There is not much I can do O'Neill." Thor says sounding a little disappointed.

"Can't you get her out?"

"Anubis's technology is becoming difficult for us to over power. I do not think we can rescue her." Thor replies sadly.

"Can you at least try?" O'Neill pleads.

"I'm sorry O'Neill, to do so would put the Asgard in Danger." The communications light turns red.

"I guess we wait for your dad." Jack says looking desperately at Sam.

* * *

Kawalsky himself almost starts to weep when he hears the sobs coming from Daniel Jackson. Daniel had already lost one wife why should he lose another. Kawalsky admits to himself he was jealous of Daniel. Andrea was beautiful, and he cares deeply for her. Kawalsky prays she was alright. When Daniel's weeping stops, Kawalsky lies back down to rest.

* * *

Janet Fraiser is filled with relief when Daniel's sobs stopped. Now he seems calmer. He is actually resting. She wonders how Cassandra would take the news. Sam, Cassie and Andrea were inseparable at times. Cassie was growing up so fast. What had Andrea seen in Cassie's future? Janet prays Andrea is still alive.

* * *

When Martouf comes to him the look he gives is foreboding. He knows something was wrong. "Is it Sam?"

"No," Martouf answers grimly. "Andrea Jackson has been captured by Anubis."

Neither Jacob nor Selmac expects that. It takes a minute before Selmac asks Martouf, "Was she wounded?"

"No, she was only stunned. She sacrificed herself for the others."

"Has the operative reported in yet?" Selmac asks giving Jacob and emotionless look.

"No." Martouf looks extremely desperate.

"It maybe awhile before he is able." Selmac says.

"It is also possible he was killed."

"We will wait, we must." Jacob's voice is filled with concern.

* * *

Jack, Sam, Teal'c, and Kawalsky sit in silence. Jacob had sent a message saying the operative still hadn't reported and he wanted to wait for awhile longer. Kawalsky can't take it anymore, he breaks the silence first.

"Jack, we should go back, I'm sure they are still recovering from the blast."

"That would not be wise." Teal'c says raising his eyebrow.

"Hell, Charlie we need to get her back, but none of us are in any condition to go on a half cocked rescue mission." Jack rubs his face.

"Dad wants us to wait. They may have moved her already." Sam says to Kawalsky.

Daniel walks in to the room relaxed. The change in his demeanor shocks the group. It wasn't like Daniel at all O'Neill thinks looking at his friend. "Daniel, are you aright?"

"Yeah, Jack we need to talk." Daniel stands near the door.

"Okay." Jack stands up and walks out the door.

* * *

Jack stands in the hall when he speaks. "Daniel are you really sure your okay? Look about before we all understand that."

"No Jack you don't understand. It hurts Jack, but I'm okay. She's okay. I don't understand, but she'll be okay. She's much stronger than Sha're." Daniel gives Jack a small confident smile.

"Okay, Daniel what has changed? A few hours ago you were going to go get her all by yourself." Jack looks at his friend wondering if he has cracked.

"Oma came to see me." Daniel answers.

"To what, consol you. Encourage you not to do anything stupid." Jack yells.

"Yes Jack, but it is different this time." Daniel says.

"No, Daniel it's not." Jack begins to yell at Daniel. "Daniel, you know what Ba'al did to me. Anubis is worse. Look at what happened to Thor. How the hell could she be okay? The Ascended don't interfere." Jack raised voice carries a long way gathering lots of attention.

"Colonel? Daniel?" Sam asks coming out of the room.

"No Jack Listen to ME!" Daniel Yells "Their protecting her, anyway they best they can, I just don't understand why she doesn't ascend." Daniel says trying to explain.

"By what watching? Daniel they don't interfere?" Jack says angrily.

"Oma says it's different this time."

Sam was beginning to catch on. "How is it different? Why is Oma allowed to interfere?" Sam questions remembering what she has learned about the Ascended.

"It's not Oma. It's others that I haven't met." Daniel shakes his head.

"So are they going to break her out?" Jack asks skeptically.

"No, they won't do to that." Daniels tries to keep his patience. "They can protect her from technology."

"Right, so Anubis has her beaten to death. Just great and you're okay with this?" Jack asks again in his angry tone.

* * *

Major Charles Kawalsky who had been listening to the conversation, starts to fill with anger. Pure passion to save Andrea leads him to attack Daniel. Charlie grabs Daniel pushes him against the wall and shakes him. "Are blind and stupid? She's going to die and they can't do anything about it."

Daniel groans with agony, as pain shoots up his arm. His mouth opens with shock. Teal'c grabs Kawalsky off Daniel. Kawalsky fights him but isn't strong enough.

Jack was in more shock than Sam at Charlie's actions. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Why the hell she married you, I'll never understand." Kawalsky slaps at Teal'c.

"What do you mean by that?" Daniel and everyone else look confused.

Kawalsky doesn't answer and Sam asks, "Do you love her?" Daniel's eyes widen. Teal'c raises his left eyebrow.

"No, I just care for her greatly." Kawalsky says denying everything.

"That gives you no right to risk her life or anyone else's." Daniel says looking at Kawalsky trying to calm down, a pang of jealous still ringing through him.

"Charlie, Daniel's right, take it easy. We'll get her back this time." Jack repeats again.

Kawalsky and Daniel stare at each other; the hall air seems to be full of thick tension. No one knows what to say. When it seems as if the two would attack each other, a cool breeze blows in the cement hall way. The five look around to see where the breeze is coming from. Jack, Sam and Teal'c had experience it before, but all were shocked at the appearance of Skaara in between Daniel and Kawalsky. "Hello O'Neill." Skaara smiles at Jack. "It is good to see you again Brother." Skaara addresses Daniel.

"Skaara, how have you been?" Jack says smiling.

"Good O'Neill." Skaara says smiling.

"Skaara why are you here?" Daniel asks his brother-in-law.

"I am here to keep you and Major Kawalsky from killing each other. O'Neill I know it is difficult to believe Daniel's words."

"You knew we would fight?" Kawalsky asks Skaara.

"No I was sent to stop you from interfering with our efforts to protect Andrea."

"Us interfere never!" Jack says to Skaara.

"O'Near I have seen Andrea, she is safe. I want you to know that Daniel's words are true."

Sam looks at Skaara and asks, "Can she ascend? If she can, why hasn't she already?"

Skaara frowns, "She is unable to Ascend. I was not told why."

"You said you have seen Andrea Jackson. Was she harmed?" Teal'c asks.

"She is uninjured. She has yet to be seen by Anubis, only then may that change."

"Who has her Skaara?" Carter asks.

"Osiris was in command of the base you blew up. He is not happy. O'Neill had it been someone else the Ascended would not being doing this." Skaara says telling O'Neill that Andrea did what she did for a reason.

"Why has Osiris not tortured her?" Teal'c asks Skaara.

"He is under orders not to touch her until Anubis arrives. That is all I can say. I must go." Skaara pauses. "O'Neill you must wait, the time will come where you can rescue Andrea. Good bye Daniel I hope to see you again." Skaara disappears, the gate has activated for a departing team and he heads toward the gate room to depart.

"Good-bye to you too, Skaara!" Jack Says following the floating entity down the Hall.

"Jack let him go. I think that he's going to help!" Daniel says chasing after O'Neill.

"I'm sorry Daniel. Andrea is a good friend and she brought me back to life you can't understand what she means to me." Kawalsky looks at Daniel with his apology in his eyes.

"I think I understand how you feel. I want her back very badly too." Daniel accepts Charlie's apology.

"Daniel, my dad should be coming through soon we should all rest. I'm going to find Jonas and tell him what is going on." Sam says looking at Daniel then turn to Teal'c. "Are you going to stay with them or are you coming with me?"

"I will stay with Daniel Jackson. I wish to know more about what Oma Desala had to say about Andrea Jackson." Teal'c looks to Sam and then to Daniel.

"I'd like to here more too." Kawalsky says looking at Daniel.

"Colonel?" Sam asks looking at Jack who is standing in the hall looking forlorn.

"I'm going to brief, Hammond. I'll catch up with you later." Jack slowly walks the way Skaara went.


	2. Waiting

**_Things run kinda fast here. I'll try to post a few more chapters I'm still a little lost on where to end it so._**

****

**Chapter 2**

Jacob Carter and Martouf sit next to Sam, across from Jack, Daniel and Teal'c. General Hammond and Major Kawalsky sit on the ends of the briefing room table. Jacob Carter looks worried and bothered. "I'm sorry. Our operative had trouble contacting us due to increased security. He can't even go to see her."

Martouf then speaks. "From what he told us, Anubis has ordered her not to be touch. Osiris is not happy about it either."

Jack looks up with interest. "Any reason as to why he has ordered that she not be touched."

"Sir, it could be possible he want to try the device he used on Thor. However it won't work if the Ascended are protecting her from Technology." Sam says looking at the Colonel.

"We're not going to able to rescue her until she is moved and even then there little chance that we would have any advantage." Jacob looks at Daniel, feeling deeply sorry for him.

"Skaara inferred that the might be a chance to save her. Does the Operative have any information on that?" Kawalsky says looking at Jacob.

"I'm sorry our operative has said nothing about any weaknesses in defenses. At this point there is nothing we can do." Martouf answers the questions.

"You're telling me, I have to leave her there. Hell Jacob for all I know he plans to kill her." Jack looks upset.

"I'm so sorry Danny. Jack, I really wish we could help. Our hands are tied." Jacob looks equally as upset as everyone else.

"We understand that the Tok'ra and the Asgard cannot help, but if there is any information you can provide we would like it. The United States Government has a vested interest in Dr. Andrea Jackson's return." Hammond says looking at Jacob, but speaking to Selmac.

"As do the Tok'ra, George we intend to help. When we can we will return, as for now we must go." Jacob and Martouf stand up.

"I will contact you when we have more information. If you learn anything we would like to help in rescuing Andrea Jackson." Martouf looks at Hammond.

"Thank you Jacob that means a lot." Daniel says to Jacob looking very grateful.

"Daniel's right dad, we're all grateful that you are doing the best you can to help out." Sam walks over to her father and hugs him.

"We must go. I hope to see again Samantha Carter. We still have much to talk about." Martouf says smiling at Sam.

"I hope to see you again too Martouf." Sam says.

"I'll go with you to dial out." Daniel says walking in front of the two men.

* * *

It must have been a week. The days are slipping from her, when she wasn't sleeping she would exercise in the small chamber. Andrea wondered if the Kelownian government had contacted the SGC yet. If they hadn't, she is going to have to do some major damage control on her hands when she gets back. When she isn't thinking about anything else she thinks of Daniel. When Osiris appears, Andrea gets a little tense. "So you've finally come to torture me?"

"I would take great pleasure in such a deed. Unfortunately for me I cannot. Lord Anubis has ordered that I have a device place in your brain." Osiris smiles at Andrea.

"Oh, really so he wants to know all about Keket then?" Andrea frowns.

"No he wants all your knowledge of Stargate Command. He is delayed in seeing you and wants some information so he can show Kek, what great power he has. Jaffa Kree." Osiris orders the Jaffa to move Andrea to Another chamber in the ship. The two guards at the door quickly take action at their orders and grab Andrea pulling her out and toward another destination.

Once in the chamber a certain Jaffa attempts to plant the device into Andrea. Trying to active a machine he quickly checks to see if it is functioning. Andrea who is conscious again looks at the Jaffa and asks. "Is there a problem?"

Osiris enters the room looking very smug and walks up to the consol. When he realizes that the device isn't working he roars. "This is not possible. You have not followed Lord Anubis's instructions you have failed." Taking the ribbon device, Osiris throws the Jaffa across the room.

Andrea looks at Osiris and laughs. Osiris quickly turns the device on her and tries to use it. When the device doesn't work Andrea's laughter builds and she baits Osiris. "It seems you have a big problem."

"This is not right. Why is the technology failing? What have you done?" Osiris walks up to Andrea and slaps her across the face. "Our technology may not work but I can still kill you with my hands."

"Then do it!" Andrea says laughing. "Oh wait, you can't Anubis wants me unharmed."

Osiris roars again and leaves the room.

* * *

Alex Fletcher stands in General Hammonds office with a very angry look on his handsome face. "I demand to know what you're doing to Andrea Milton back." He yells turning red.

General Hammond stands up and looks at the young man just as angry but much calmer. "You are in no position to demand anything from me. Do you really think I haven't heard this already from both of our superiors? There is nothing we can do with out risking her life or that of others."

"It's been three weeks sir!" Alex says sitting down trying to control his anger.

"I know that. Daniel Jackson keeps remind us all that. The Tok'ra continue to tell us that there is no way to get to her. At least she hasn't been harmed."

"Have you spoken to any of our other allies about help?" Alex says looking concerned.

"We've tried everything son, but just like the rest of us you'll have to wait and pray she's alive." General Hammond say sitting down.

* * *

Standing on the bridge of the ship, several Jaffa stand around with Osiris on a throne like chair. "My Lord Osiris," a young Jaffa says, "Lord Anubis has arrived."

"Very good, allow him to ring a board." Osiris stands up and exits followed by four of the Jaffa.

* * *

Andrea is in her cell sleeping when the sound of approaching Jaffa wakes her. Standing up she sees Anubis leading the group followed by Osiris. Osiris' smug look has returned. Andrea speaks before Anubis can say anything. "Hello again Anubis, I see you're still as scalely as ever."

"Ah your insolence is futile. My technology does not work on you, but I still have you use for you. Lord Kek has taken the deal I have offered him. In exchange for you unharmed he will give me his new technology so that I may have even greater power over the Tauri and the system Lords." Anubis' rough voice says from behind a dark cape.

"Then he is an idiot. What else did you offer him?" Andrea says staring at Anubis unafraid.

"I promised that I would leave his system alone." Anubis laughs, inferring that he does not intend to keep the promise.

"I see he's a fool and so are you."

"Cease you're insolence before you're god!" Osiris says slapping Andrea.

"Oh I think not. If I'm harmed that would dishonor your deal wouldn't it." Andrea says rubbing her check and grinning.

"Leave us!" Anubis demands.

"As you wish my Lord." Osiris and the Jaffa leave. Osiris shoots Andrea a look of disgust.

"Tell me why technology has stopped working on you?" Anubis demands.

"I don't know. However I find it delightfully funny." Andrea laughs at him.

"Your insolence is deadly. Perhaps once Kek has you he will kill you for leaving him."

"Oh I doubt that." Andrea grins.

"We shall see. Jaffa!" Anubis leaves calling the Jaffa back to guard the chamber.

* * *

"Several SG teams have reported that Anubis and Ba'al are gaining troops and more territory. Folks things don't look to good right now." General Hammond says to SG-1. "Out of all the bad news we have been getting there are several reports from the Tok'ra saying that there is mounting numbers of Jaffa joining the resistance."

"Master Bra'tac must be getting through to the Jaffa." Teal'c says breaking his constant silence.

"Is there any word on Andrea?" Daniel asks looking tired.

"I'm sorry Dr. Jackson. The Tok'ra haven't heard from their operative, they assume Anubis has arrived at the base." General Hammond says looking worried about the Doctor.

"Any possible rescue mission is beginning to look grim sir." O'Neill looks fit but not happy.

"I understand, the pentagon his under heavy political pressure to release a large number of marines for any attempt." Hammond was surprised when Major Davis told him what they were talking about in the higher government offices.

"We do have some good news sir." Major Carter says trying to be up beat. "The weapons we received from Kek have been analyzed and there is working modified model being worked on."

"That's great Carter when to we get to test them?" O'Neill says happy that they are slowly getting an advantage over Anubis.

"Soon."

"One more thing people, someone is going to have to go to Turkey and look for the second stone if we want a more powerful power source than Anubis." Hammond thought the mission had been put off too long already.

"I thought we were waiting for the Tok'ra, on that and SG-18 was supposed to go." O'Neill says.

"Unfortunately, do to a series of other things it's been put off and I'm going to put SG-1 on it."

"Then sir, I request to remain at the SGC. I want to be involved in any possible rescue attempt." Daniel says looking at Hammond.

"Your request is denied. You're needed. It's not an option for you to stay behind."

"He's right Daniel. Only you and Andrea know how to open the chamber if we find it." Sam says looking at Daniel, but understanding why he wants to stay.

"When do we leave General Hammond?" Teal'c asks excited that he gets to go to yet another country.

"Two weeks, you're dismissed." General gets up and leaves. So does Sam and Teal'c, Daniel remains seated.

"Are you coming Daniel?" Jack asks concerned for his friend.

"I'm going to stay here for awhile. I'll see you later." Daniel stares into space thinking, he doesn't notice Jack leave.

* * *

Andrea looked at Etan grimly hiding her reaction of Joy that it was he who was sent to retrieve her.

"Move!" Dalk says shouting at Andrea, "Lord Kek will be pleased to see you."

"I'm sure. Don't you know that absence makes the heart grow fonder?" Andrea says laughing.

Etan pushes her into the ship. Osiris looks at him and then to Andrea. "I hope I get my chance to torture you some day."

"That would not be wise. Lord Kek would seek you out and kill you." Dalk says closing the doors. Etan comes back and silently tells her with his back turned to the window to do as he says until they are clear. Etan pushes her into a life pod and closes it. "That will keep you out of trouble on our journey." Dalk says smiling at the faces in the cargo bay control room.

* * *

Several hours later Etan opens the pod and frees Andrea. Taking a deep breath, Andrea savers being free of the confining pod then hugs her friend wordlessly. "There is no need to kill me Andrea." Etan says, and then Dalk speaks. "It is not easy to repair the damage you inflict."

"Oh sorry, I'm just so glad to be free. What do you think?" Andrea says noting her attire. Osiris had his slaves dress her by order of Anubis that Andrea look nice for Kek on her arrival.

"Looks nice, but you won't be seeing Kek." Etan says.

"Really, why not?" Andrea sits in the second seat looking at him.

"I plan to crash the ship, make it look as if we have been shot down. I was unable to notify the others. This is my own plan; however I did receive contact from a Rebel Jaffa who said he would help." Etan looks at there location and smiles.

"Really, I was so planning to see Kek. About before the absence makes the Heart grow fonder. Another Tauri once said 'Familiarity breeds contempt.' He doesn't know how true that statement really is." Andrea looks at Etan.

"There is food for you in the back if your hungry you look very thin." Dalk comments.

"No thanks, I don't think I could keep it down." Andrea touches her stomach; she must be excited that she will be going home soon. "You're putting your position in danger for me."

"We would do nothing less. The Tok'ra need you. I was in a position to do this so I am doing it." Etan says smiling.

"I suppose you both are in on this?" Andrea asks.

"Of course, we think together." Dalk responds. "We are coming close; a fighter will fire on us. When we land I want to you hold tight do you understand." Dalk pulls the ship out of hyperdrive.

"I think so. How did you coordinate with the rebel Jaffa?" Andrea asks curious as to how the plans became reality.

"A message came to me from one of the planets we have had trouble with. I assume it was about troop movements. To my surprised it said that they would help with a rescue of you. Word had spread like a conflagration that you would be returning." Etan notices the ship on the corner of the screen hiding behind the planet.

"No name was given I take it?" Andrea asks looking at the ship headed toward them.

"No name. I jammed the weapons so that I don't have to fire on the fighter. Hang on while I maneuver the ship he's going to fire on me. I want the damage to look really good." Dalk runs the ship again flying toward the planet for cover.

"He's good." Andrea says as the ship is bombard with fire from the glider. "I think we're going down now!" Andrea yells as the ships engines bust.

"You are correct." Dalk says steering the ship the best he can. "Remember to Hang on." The ship descends quickly crashing into a forest of thick trees, which helps ease the hard landing.


	3. A Favor Repaid

_This chapter is short, however it is nessesary. Given time I may change or add things, but the cliffhanger was killing my fans. Also I have a couple of Stories finished that happen after this one. _

****

**Chapter 3**

When Bra'tac and several rebelling slaves open the cargo ship, they are in shock at the damage that has been done. The Cargo area was on fire, most of the ships controls were fried. Bra'tac looks at the helm and sees Andrea's limp body lying over the controls. He checks to see if she is alive. "She is alive, what of Etan?" Her head is bleeding badly; she has several burns and her right arm seems to be broken.

A young man no more than 25 years answers checking on Etan. "He is dead, Bra'tac." The young man addresses the Jaffa that had been living in his encampment for weeks.

"Then there is nothing we can do for him. Quickly, we must get your queen to safety before the Jaffa loyal to Kal'vek or Kek arrive." Bra'tac gentle lifts Andrea remembering the care she had shown him when she carried him to safety before.

"This way, the Jaffa in the city are coming!" An older man yells showing them a way to get away.

* * *

Andrea feels a wet cloth wiping her face, as she wakes. Her whole body hurts. It was worse than the car accident. She tries to speak, but her throat is dry. From the smell of the room, she knows she isn't in the SGC. Trying to move her arm to touch the hand that is wiping her face she can't move it and it hurts like hell. Slowly opening her eyes she sees a fuzzy looking face that seems familiar. She blinks several times to focus. She opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out.

"You are safe Andrea Milton." Turning his head, he calls out to someone. "Run boy and bring some water. She is awake."

Her mouth gets a little wet, and tastes of blood. Forming words, to speak but only, "Bra'tac," is said

"Easy, the ship did not land so well, you suffered a great many injuries and still need time to heal."

Rya'c appears with a small bowl of water for her to drink, handing it to Bra'tac he greats Andrea. "It is good to see you again Dr. Milton."

Bra'tac takes the bowl and helps Andrea up to sip from it. Taking several sips of water, Andrea smiles at the young man. "Jackson." Andrea corrects. Sitting up she takes the water and drinks all of it.

"What about Dr. Jackson? Was he on board the ship?" Bra'tac asks worried they didn't look around for anyone else.

Licking her lips and Andi smiles then speaks a full sentence. "I married Daniel Jackson, I took his last name."

Bra'tac smiles. "He is very lucky man."

"Yes." Andrea answers leaning against the wall.

"You should eat and then rest. When we have an opportunity we will take you back to the SGC. For now we must wait for the patrols to finish searching." It was extremely dangerous for any of the rebel slaves to leave hiding every home was being searched for Andrea. Lord Kek wanted her back.

* * *

Etan knows he isn't dead when he wakes up. Dalk is still healing him and remains dormant. Looking around he is in a torture chamber Kek has just finished building. When Kek enter the room he is red, his anger was very apparent in his features. Eyes glowing he demands all attention be on him. "Where is she? How could you let her escape?"

Dalk now awake answers the question. "She was not fighting me! How was I to know that some meant to take her from me?"

Pulling out a think needle like object Kek inserts it into Etan. "Why did you take a ship that could not defend it's self."

"I did not think we would be attacked."

"Did you not think the Tauri would want her back?" Kek asks running a pulse down the object.

"I did not think..."

"That is where you have failed me. Kal'vek continue this, then release him on the planet and let the rebels kill him.

Kek leaves the room storming out. Kal'vek pulls out some U-shaped instruments and applies them to Etan's body.

Unimaginable pain runs through his body. Dalk goes dormant again and Etan screams. Kek laughs at the screams the ring through the halls of the palace.

* * *

A week later it is Rya'c that tells Bra'tac that they have found Etan. Bra'tac was sorry he didn't check himself to see that the Tok'ra was alive. "Did you tell them anything?" Bra'tac asks concerned that they have been given away.

Etan unconscious Dalk answers, "No, they found the body with the cloths. They believe it was her. Must get through Stargate now..." Dalk goes dormant.

"Rya'c quickly awaken Andrea and help her prepare to leave." Bra'tac runs out of the chamber where they brought the Tok'ra to talk with the resistance leaders. Now was the chance to get Andrea away. The Jaffa forces would be weak while in morning.

* * *

Rya'c touched Andrea's left shoulder and shakes her. "It is time to go. We are going back to see my father." Rya'c loves to see his father.

"Oh, ouch be careful. I'm still sore." Andrea wakes and rises with Rya'c's help.

"The Tok'ra that saved you is alive." Rya'c says to her while she puts on a brown and white robe.

"Thank goodness, how is he?" Andrea had been told that they had taken Etan. She wondered if they would revive him.

"He's been tortured, he's very weak. He's coming with us." Rya'c quickly dons his robe then hands Andrea a staff weapon to lean on.

"I see." Taking the Staff, Andi begins to walk and Rya'c moves to help her.

"Maybe it is better that I help you and I carry the staff as well." Rya'c supports her.

Wincing in pain, Andrea agrees with him. "I think you are right, let's go."

* * *

Two newly converted rebel Jaffa carry Etan on a stretcher. Bra'tac and Rya'c help Andrea, so that they move quickly toward the gate. Several of the rebelling slaves scout ahead. "You and Rya'c must dial the gate, and then send my remote code through. I will make sure to cover your backs." Bra'tac instructs them, as they move through the woods.

Wearing the remote on his right arm, Rya'c replies to Bra'tac. "I will not fail you master."

"Are you alright Andrea?" Bra'tac asks when Andrea leans more on him as they move closer to the gate.

"Yes, just a little pain. It will pass. We must move there are only four guards." Andrea says looking at the area where the gate is.

"You are correct." Bra'tac motions the rebels who zat the guards. "Let us move quickly."

The three follow the two Jaffa carrying Etan and stop at the DHD. Bra'tac turns to watch for any Jaffa patrols while Andrea dials the gate. The wormhole opens. "Okay Rya'c, put in the code." Andrea grimaces when he bumps her right arm.

"It is done Master!" Rya'c says when he finishes his task.

"Good, we must go through the gate first." Bra'tac tells the Jaffa carrying Etan. Bra'tac on her left, Rya'c on her right they step through the gate.


	4. Daniel, I always knew you were a Dog

_Feeling the Love yet. Okay so it's going to be a while before the inffered Sexual content but it's all good right? These aren't very discriptive because I wrote them months ago and don't have time to go back and do what I should. R&R_

**Chapter 4**

"Unscheduled off world activation! Unscheduled off world activation." The technician repeats over the loud speaker. Several men run in the into the gate room guns ready.

"Close the Iris." General Hammond says coming down the stairs from his office.

"Closing Iris." The technician replies to the General.

"SG-1 report to the control room." General Hammond orders over the loud Speaker.

"Receiving remote code."

"What going on?" Jack says walking up to General Hammond

"It's Master Bra'tac General." The technician says to the two men.

"It's been a while, he must have news." Jack says looking at Teal'c as they go to greet Bra'tac.

"Who is it?" Sam asks running next to Daniel coming down the hall.

"Bra'tac." Teal'c answers. The five enter the Gate room to see three figures step through the gate.

* * *

Stepping through the gate Andrea weakly grips Bra'tac before she falls. Bra'tac feeling Andrea start to fall quickly supports her more. Rya'c lowers his hood and steps forward. "Rya'c." Teal'c says stepping forward and embraces his son.

"Father." Rya'c says.

Bra'tac swings Andrea into his arms and carries her down the ramp. "We have injured!"

Daniel gasps when Andrea's hood falls away from her face. "Oh God, what happened." Daniel takes Andrea from Bra'tac. Behind Bra'tac the two Jaffa step through the gate carrying Etan.

"Hello to you too Daniel." Andrea says weakly smiling.

"Get some medics down here would you!" O'Neill shouts.

"The Tok'ra, Dalk is in need of your medicine more than Andrea." Bra'tac says looking at the Jaffa standing on the ramp.

"What happened to them Bra'tac?" Carter asks.

"Rak'nor brought down their ship. Etan was tortured by Kek." Bra'tac answers as Dr. Fraiser enters the room.

"Rak'nor is indeed a skilled pilot." Teal'c says.

Seeing Andrea in Daniel's arms she immediately goes to look at her. "At least you're not dead!"

"I'm fine, please look at Etan. He is dying! Kek must have used his new toy." Andrea says trying to move.

"Fine, Daniel put her on the gurney and get her to the infirmary." Janet says walking to where the med techs look at Etan. Daniel lays Andrea on the gurney before him and looks at the techs.

"Sam, I need to talk to you!" Andrea says as she is wheeled out of the gate room. Daniel walks next to her frowning.

"I assume you'll explain all of this Master Bra'tac?" The General say still in Shock that Andrea is back and no one died. Dr. Fraiser and the med techs walk out with Etan on a gurney.

"Why don't we go to the briefing room and you can inform us of everything that happened." O'Neill says looking grateful and relieved.

"Yes, Hammond of Texas, First you must see that they are taken care of. It was difficult to care for Andrea in the rebellion camp on Kek's world." The two Jaffa stand behind Bra'tac.

"We should wait for Daniel sir. I would also like to wait to see what Andrea wants." Sam says looking at the General.

"Someone should also notify the Asgard and Tok'ra of her return." Hammond says looking at O'Neill and Carter.

"Before you go I would like you to meet, two of Kek's former Jaffa. This is Sev'k and Mev'k they are twins." Bra'tac says pointing to the two Jaffa.

"The airmen will show them to rooms." Hammond says escorting Bra'tac to the infirmary to check on Andrea.

* * *

"She's fine, for now. I need to examine her and do some tests. You should let her rest until I finish then your welcome to see her. Etan is not doing so well. If the Tok'ra could help I would be grateful." Dr. Fraiser addresses Daniel, Bra'tac and General Hammond.

"Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter are doing so now, as well as contacting the Asgard."

"She was fortunate to survive the crash." Bra'tac says looking at the doctor.

"How bad was it?" Hammond asks wondering what Dr. Jackson had been through.

"Very bad, most of the systems were damaged beyond repair." Bra'tac answers.

"I'll let you know when you can see them." Janet turns and walks back into the infirmary.

"Daniel Jackson, you should hear about what happened to your wife." Bra'tac says looking at Daniel.

"Of course, Dr. Fraiser said I was in the way anyway." Daniel looks at Bra'tac.

* * *

"So what exactly happened, Bra'tac?" Jack asks looking interested.

"Rya'c and I were living among those who apposed Kek. Several Jaffa who were among his forces had joined the resistance thanks to Andrea. Before I left here she asked me to check on someone for her. I did so, and then went to speak with the resistance fighters she told me about." Bra'tac says looking at Teal'c.

"I assume you have away to contact these rebel's if we need to?" General Hammond asks.

"I have the gate address along with instructions on how to contact the resistance." Daniel says looking at the General.

"And just how long have you had these, Daniel?" Jack asks looking at Daniel.

"Since she gave them too me." Daniel says. Jack and Hammond look at him a little annoyed.

Bra'tac continues to speak. "As I was saying while with the resistance, word had spread that Kek had made a deal with Anubis and Andrea was coming home."

"There must have been great celebration among the people." Sam says looking at Bra'tac.

Bra'tac smiles. "Indeed there was. The resistance knew that she could not come home and felt that she would serve them better here. Speaking with their leader, he asked me to send a note to the Tok'ra operative in the Palace." Bra'tac says explaining how the plan came about.

"How did they know that Etan was a Tok'ra?" The General asks Bra'tac.

"The young lady in the palace I was sent to check on is the sister of the resistance leader. He found out from her that Etan had saved Andrea's life before. They had assumed he was a Tok'ra, especially with his association with Andrea."

* * *

Janet bends Andrea's arm. Wincing Andrea, asks her about Etan. "How is he doing?"

"Not very good, he responds badly to every touch." Janet turns and looks at the chart in front of her.

Andi shakes her head. "He used a device that damages the nerves. Dalk can heal it, but it will take time."

"I believe I can give him something for the pain." Janet says shaking her head. Turning to the technician she orders, "I want these tests redone."

"Did you see where Daniel went?" Andrea looks at Janet with relief that the exam is finished.

"Bra'tac was briefing them on your rescue. I assume they will all be here later to find out what happened when you were with Anubis." Janet says.

"Okay."

"Now tell why you aren't eating?" Janet pushing the tray that was pushed off to the side back in front of Andrea.

"Not hungry, is that allowed?" Andréa looks at Janet and smiles.

"No, you need to eat you've lost twenty pounds. You are significantly under weight. You were already five pounds under before you left." Janet says moving the tray in front of her.

"I couldn't eat if I wanted to. I get sick when I eat." Andrea frowns.

Daniel walks into up to them smiling. "What's wrong?"

Dr. Fraiser turns to Daniel. "She won't eat."

"Hey, don't gang up on me I did drink the soup." Andrea says pointing to the noodles in the bowl.

"Don't worry. I'll have Jack bring her some Jell-O." Daniel smiles.

"I'll eat it as long as it is not green."

"You should still have some protein. I'll be happy if you eat the Jell-O though. I'll leave you two alone now." Janet leaves.

"Thanks Janet." Daniel smiles and looks at Andrea.

"Did Bra'tac fill you in?"

"Yeah, he said Anubis traded you for Kek's technology." Daniel pulls up the chair and sits.

"I saw Sarah, I knew I just... I was in shock." Andrea says closing her eyes try to block the memory.

"We knew that Anubis's technology wouldn't work on you." Daniel says changing the subject.

"How, I was just as surprised as Osiris when nothing worked." Andrea looks at Daniel wondering how he knew about the technology.

"Oma and Skaara told us, I assumed they would tell you as well. Do you know who Brigit is?" Daniel asks about her knowledge of the specific Ancient.

"How is your Celtic mythology?" Andrea says hoping he remembers the myths of the Tuatha de Danann.

"Pretty good why?" Daniel wonders what she is thinking.

"Brigit is the mother of Tuatha de Danann, my material line supposedly leads all the way back to her. Carwyn is the name give to all females from that line." Andrea looks at Daniel to see if he recognizes what she is talking about.

"When did the name Carwyn appear?" Daniel asks interested in what she knows.

"Once the clan started disappearing they began naming the female children of the direct line Carwyn and passed on the herbal knowledge. Many of my ancestors were slain for witch craft. Does any of this make any sense to you?" Andrea asks trying to find out what Daniel is looking for.

"I think so; Oma said that a Brigit is an Ascended. It could be possible that she was an Ancient."

"That is possible Daniel, but its doubtful that they are the same person. And why would they Ascended help me in the first place unless I had something they wanted. I didn't try to Ascend because I wasn't in any danger." Andrea says trying to explain everything at once.

"Skaara said that you couldn't."

"I wonder why? What would stop me from Ascending other than the Ascended?" Andrea asks looking at Daniel for answers.

"I don't remember anything. It just sounded so strange." Daniel says thinking back hard but not remembering.

"Is it possible they didn't want me to Ascend, and that is why they were protecting me? They need me for something else? It doesn't make sense to me." Andrea looks at Daniel.

"I don't understand it either and Oma said I would understand when you got back. I'm more confused."

"Now you know how Jack feels." Andrea says smiling.

"Yeah, I guess." Daniel smiles back, laughing.

Janet comes walking back holding a chart in her hand with an ecstatic expression. "I'm glad to see your both in a good mood. However I think I can make it better. I want you to know I checked these result myself so there is no mistake."

"Okay, what are you talking about?" Andrea asks. She and Daniel look at Janet waiting to find out what she has to say that is so good.

"I saw that you're Naquidah levels had dropped so I ran a full blood scan to see what was going on, the tech ran every test you can Image." Janet continues to say.

"Just tell us already." Daniel says. It was unlike Dr. Fraiser to be so wordy.

"Andrea you're pregnant." Janet smiles at Andrea.

Andrea remains silent and stares at Daniel, who is in shock. "Is it mine?"

Andrea leans over to him and stares him in the face. "I guess I didn't realize it until now. Yes Daniel it's yours!"

"That's great!" Daniel stands up, embracing Andrea he kisses her.

"Ah, see. So who is going to tell Hammond you or me, it happens now. You are no longer allowed to go off-world on any missions."

"She's right." Daniel says sitting back down holding Andrea's hand.

"I don't plan on it. I do however have some Asgard issues to take care of. I think Thor will promise to keep me out of trouble Doc." Andi looks at Daniel her mood changing.

"We should tell everyone at once. What Asgard issues?"

"I think we should discuss you leaving later. I'll need to find an obstetrician with clearance; clearly this is affecting your Naquidah levels. But also you need to gain a lot of weight."

"Shesh, another doctor telling me to gain weight, this is nothing new." Andrea smiles at her visitors walking into the infirmary.

"Dr. Fraiser you wanted to see me." General Hammond says walking in. Andrea smiles and nods at Bra'tac a silent thank you.

Kawalsky and Jonas just arriving walk in and push toward the bed where Andrea is. "Damn glad to see that you're alive." Kawalsky says smiling.

"I second that." Jonas says looking a little relieved.

"I'm very much alive thank you. Jonas what happened wasn't anyone's fault so don't think it was yours." Andrea smiles at the two men, and squeezes Daniel's hand.

"Well, General I called you here because I'm taking Andrea off active duty." Fraiser says.

"Why is something wrong, I was my understanding that she was fine?" Hammond says looking extremely worried.

Jack's joy turns to instant concern. "What's going on?" Jack asks standing next to Hammond looking at Andrea.

Daniel getting the okay silently from Andrea looks up. "I'm going to be a father."

Jack grins. "Congratulations. Daniel, I always knew you were a dog."

"It is great news to hear." Teal'c says cracking a smile.

"It is wonderful news." Sam says walking up and hugging Andrea.

"Major Carter is right, this calls for a celebration." Bra'tac says smiling.

"I have to agree, it will be interesting to have a baby in the house." Jonas says smiling.

"Yeah, look at it this way; the two of you are giving Jonas here a heads up on Fatherhood." Kawalsky says, slapping Jonas.

"This great news I'm glad you get to have some what of a life. God knows you deserve it Dr. Jackson." Hammond says smiling.

"I still intend to work. There are plenty of things to keep me busy here. I'd love to go to Turkey if you'll let me." Andrea says looking at Fraiser.

"No sorry, you're not leaving my sight that soon." Fraiser says laying down the chart.

"Well I still want to go." Jonas says looking at the General.

"I could guide him by satellite, video uplink." Andi suggests.

"General Hammond, I would like to go as well." Sam says turning to the General.

Hammond turns to Dr. Fraiser. "That's fine. Doctor, am I to assume that you're giving Andrea a clean bill of health?"

"Yes, I want to keep her for a few days until she starts gaining weight. After that she's free to go home." Janet says to Hammond.

Sam snickers at Andrea. "Words you never thought you'd hear again. I'm sorry I know you told me that you hated that the most."

"I guess this means no more late night movies!" Jack looks at Teal'c and frowns.

"I think I have a few more left in me yet." Andrea grins.

"I hate to break up the reunion but Andrea needs rest." Janet says looking stern.

"We can come back later right? I want to know what that thing did to you." Kawalsky says looking disgusted.

"I would like a report when you're able. A debriefing can wait until later." Hammond says turning to O'Neill. "I assume that we will meet with Jacob and Bra'tac together to resolve some more details."

"Yes sir."

"I will return later Andrea." Bra'tac says then turns to Teal'c. "Rya'c has some things he wishes to share with you."

Raising an eyebrow Teal'c looks at Bra'tac. "Very well." Teal'c leaves following the way the General went followed by Bra'tac.

"Did you still want to talk to me?" Sam asks O'Neill next to her. Andrea looks at Kawalsky and Jonas to wait a few minutes.

"Yes, but Daniel has answered some of my questions."

"Okay I'll come back when my father and Martouf around." Sam says looking at the Colonel.

"I'll be back too. I want to know what the Hell you were thinking." He says raising his voice.

"Jack..." Daniel says. Janet turns from her work giving O'Neill a get out of here look.

"Okay, were going."

"See you later Andrea." Sam and Jack leave the infirmary.

"Sounds good." Andrea turns to Jonas first. "I would give anything to not have been captured, but I figured that I would do the best, of anyone. Jonas I saw a possible future. That one wasn't pretty. I'm glad it was me any no one else." Andrea looks from Daniel to Jonas, methodically she examines their expressions.

"This has something to do with what you were trying to prevent when we first came back doesn't it?" Daniel asks recognizing the expression of concern that she showed for Jonas.

"I would have been, just peachy with Anubis." Kawalsky says.

"No Charles you wouldn't have. They tried to put that device they used on Thor in me. It wouldn't have been very different from having a Goa'uld. It's not anyone one's fault. When I said get out of there I made a choice. I made the right choice to save this universe. If anyone gives any more grief on it, they will deal with me. I'm just glad you got Daniel out alive." Andrea smiles showing her threat shouldn't be taken lightly.

"We still shouldn't have left you behind." Kawalsky says looking a little angry.

"You didn't. I stayed behind, and that is final." Andrea looks at Jonas and Kawalsky who look dumfounded. "Go away, I want to sleep." Andrea ignores Jonas and Kawalsky as they leave.

"You shouldn't have stayed behind." Daniel says to her quietly.

Ignoring the statement she looks at him; sleep starts to show in her face. "I Love you Daniel. We're having a baby. I've never felt so good in my life." Smiling at him, Andi yawns. "Someone should tell Randall I'm back, Alex too I'm surprised he wasn't in the gate room when I came through. Spread the good new, I'm going to nap." Closing her eyes she falls right to sleep.

Daniel looks at his wife, his heart pounding he replies to her softly. "I love you too."


	5. Need To Know

_Slight Sceming in the end!!_

**Chapter 5**

Martouf step through the wormhole followed by Jacob. Sam and Daniel could tell by their expression that they were happy at Andrea's return. Jacob carries with him a Za'tarc detector. Daniel frowns at Jacob. "Hey dad, it's good to see you back so soon."

"I'm glad to be back so soon." Jacob says handing the detector to a waiting for the technician. Selmac then speaks. "When we were told of Andrea and Etan return, your father could not contain his relief."

"It is true. We are still worried about any information that may have been taken from her." Martouf says looking at Sam and Daniel.

"Is it necessary to use that?" Daniel asks looking at Jacob.

Jacob's voice answers. "Sorry Daniel, you know as well as I that it is."

"How is she doing now that she is Dr. Fraiser's care?" Martouf asks as they leave the gate room.

"She's doing Better than when she came through the gate." Daniel replies.

"That is good, and Etan?" Martouf asks looking at Sam.

"Not very well. It seems as if Dalk is having problems healing him." Sam say turning to her father.

"Have you tried using the healing device?" Jacob asks.

"No, I doubt I would be of much help."

"Then Kek used his new technology." Martouf looks grimly at Jacob.

"Then we must quickly use the healing device. There is a chance that they could die still." Selmac answers. "Sam we should hurry. The device that was used is very powerful and it can kill."

"Then we should hurry." Sam and Daniel quickly show Jacob and Martouf they way to where they are treating Etan.

* * *

Jacob quickly explains to Dr. Fraiser the urgency of Etan's condition. Dr. Fraiser looks at him and quickly agrees with his assessment of the situation. "Andrea didn't say anything about him dying. Please do what you can for him."

"I will." Selmac answers, taking the device that Sam hands to him. Holding the device Jacob places it over Etan's chest, the device glows as well as Etan's chest. Jacob concentrates.

"It may take a while; the device that was used destroys the nerves of the human body. If it was used, for a long period of time it will destroy the systems in the brain causing the body to fail." Martouf explains to Daniel and Sam.

When Jacob stops Sam looks at her father's face. "Dad."

Jacob hands the device back and then speaks. "It will be sometime still before he is fully healed. Dalk still has some work to finish but I was able to stop any break down of dying nerve cells."

"I would like to know what would have happened if Etan wasn't Tok'ra." Dr. Fraiser says.

"He would have died a horrible death." Martouf says looking grim.

"He's right, the system that is used was developed was meant to cause extreme pain." Jacob explains to them. A nurse whispers to Dr. Fraiser, while he speaks.

"Daniel, Andrea is a wake." Janet says.

"She'll want to see both of you." Daniel says to Jacob and Martouf.

* * *

Jack walks into the infirmary with a tray of Jell-O. Andrea pulls herself up laughing. "Right on time, how did you know I was awake?"

"The nurse told me when she was on her way to tell Fraiser." Jack lays the try on the tray table and moves it in front of Andi. "I'd expect Daniel any second."

"Thanks for the Jell-O." Andrea takes a spoon and begins to eat the red gelatin.

"Were you able to gather any intelligence?" Jack asks as Andi eats the Jell-O

"Not really, I was very isolated. I never had the same guards twice. They were very careful about who was guarding as well." Andrea says as Daniel, Sam, Jacob, and Martouf walk into the infirmary.

"Hey Jacob, Martouf." Jack says looking at them. Andrea takes another spoonful of the gelatin.

"Hey Sam, Jacob, Martouf it's good to see you again." Andrea looks at Daniel sending him a silent hello. "So have you been told any really good news yet?"

"I think so; Selmac wants to know what you're referring to being alive or being home safely?" Jacob says.

"Daniel hasn't said anything yet." Sam says looking at Andrea. Jack laughs and stares at Daniel.

"Jacob! Andi and I are going to have a baby." Daniel grins and lights up.

"Daniel that is wonderful news." Jacob says smiling.

"Indeed it is." Martouf says agreeing with Jacob.

"How is Etan?" Andrea asks finishing off her Jell-O.

"Etan is still weak from the device Kek used. I was able to repair some damage with a healing device. It will take some time for him to completely gain back his strength." Selmac speaks answering her question.

"Since you have been here Kek has modified the device to kill in the most painful way." Martouf continues to explain.

"You mean he succeeded in making the process kill by a series of impulses that breaks down the neural net." Andrea's face pales, and then her eyes show a glint of hate.

"You've seen this technology?" Sam asks. Both Jack and Daniel look interested.

"Oh yes, I've seen it used as well. It is very painful. Jack if you thought Saddam was bad. The system is based on the zat; from there he used it to destroy the nerves in the body causing pain that would drive you insane." Andrea had a vision of Kek using it on a test subject and had felt the pain that the subject endured.

"She's right. There is no training to prepare for that kind of torture. I can't imagine the kind of horror Etan and Dalk both went through. It was meant to hurt the symbiote as well." Jacob says looking distressed by the mechanics of the device.

"Do any other Goa'uld this technology?" Jack asks looking concerned.

"No, however we believe Anubis asked for one in the Trade for Andrea." Martouf says a little disgusted with idea of the goa'uld having the technology.

"Where did he get the idea for the technology?" Daniel asks wondering where something so evil could come from.

"It was David, I don't have details but David had the idea." Andrea says looking upset.

"David is Kek's host correct?" Sam asks remember some of the thing Andrea had told her about her time as goa'uld queen.

"Yes, David was a medical engineer. I don't know what sparked the idea. I just know I was against something so destructive." Andrea shakes her head

"Then their relationship is truly symbiotic." Martouf says looking at Andrea.

"Sickens you doesn't it. Kek and his former host chose David, for his medical skills and his attitude. I met David while I was doing some research. He charmed the socks off me." Andi's forehead crinkles.

"We should create a file on him. I want to know what to expect next we meet." Jack says looking at Andi's reactions to the conversation.

"Why exactly does Kek take willing hosts unlike other goa'uld?" Daniel looks at Andrea and then at Jacob who react the same way.

"It's his name." Andrea says not wanting to discuss Kek any longer.

"Kek means death." Daniel says.

Teal'c and Bra'tac enter the room. "Yes Daniel Jackson, but it also means weakness." Teal'c says looking grim.

"Long ago, Jaffa were told that if they were weak they would face Kek. It was true, once he was a powerful system lord. He is much older than Anubis, he's among the first." Bra'tac says walking toward the group.

"If he's that old how is that he isn't dying like Yu did?" Sam asks her father.

"The Tok'ra inside his network don't know. It may be because of the genetic changes he has made."

"The Tok'ra's main interest is to find out. If we knew we could strengthen the numbers among the Tok'ra." Martouf finishes for Jacob.

"I don't know so I can't help. I assume you brought a Za'tarc detector with you?"

"You knew they would bring it?" Daniel asks her looking a little upset.

"Daniel we all hate the fact that she has to go though it but it is a safety precaution." Jack says looking at Jacob who was about to say roughly the same thing.

"What about the fact that no technology could be used on her?" Daniel asks.

"We have to make sure it wasn't a trick Daniel." Andrea says vehemently. "Besides it give you all a chance to have a minute by minute break down of my days. I would also suggest that you use a Holographic image when we get to the part when I was in the lab. I want us to break down everything so have so detail on the technology Anubis has."

"You're willing to do that?" Sam asks looking at her.

"The information that she could provide would benefit our projects." Martouf says looking to Sam.

"Why am I sensing you have an ulterior motive?" Jack asks looking at the mischievous look on Andrea's face.

"Because you know me well now and I always have an ulterior motive." Andrea laughs and looks at Daniel.

"I want to do it as soon as possible. If you are a Za'tarc you're a walking time bomb." Jacob says looking at Andrea bringing back a serious tone.

"I know that Jacob." Andrea looks at Daniel and tries to smile. "Let's just get it over with."

* * *

Janet has insisted that they do the test in the infirmary. Janet also insisted that they monitor Andrea's vitals. Daniel didn't appreciate Andrea being restrained in thick straps on her arms and legs. When Jacob and Martouf said it was necessary Andrea didn't argue, but agreed. Bra'tac insists on watching as well, if she is a Za'tarc she had enough strength to escape. "Let's do this." Andrea says calmly.

Jacob turns on the machine. "Okay lets start with when you were hit with a zat'ni'katel."

Andrea looks forward at the device. "We were running toward the gate, I was at the tail of the group. I remember turning to see the Jaffa following behind. I let out a warning, and then I remember feeling the zat." Andrea doesn't flinch when she remembers the pain. "It must have been a few second before I looked up to see the shield go up."

Jacob looks at her asks to skip to when she was left alone. "After Kawalsky and Jonas left with Daniel"

"I wasn't alone long. The Jaffa carted me off and threw me in a cell." Andrea begins to grin. "I sat in the cell for about an hour before Osiris came to see me." Jacob continues to question Andrea about her time in Anubis capture.

* * *

Andrea looks into the detector as Jacob questions her. "The room was quiet large. I was ordered to lay one a table but it wouldn't lock me in. Osiris was happy and tried it himself when it didn't work he order them to hold me down. When she went to the equipment it was if it was off. That didn't make her to happy either." Andrea grins remembering her teasing Osiris.

"Did you ever see Anubis?" Selmac asks as Martouf looks at Andrea seeing that she is telling the truth.

Andrea shivers. "Yes, and I was alone with him for several minutes. He questioned me for a short time, after he left me alone. Osiris came back later with Etan and Dalk." Andrea stays quiet.

"That's all and she's clean." Jacob says looking at everyone. "With the information she's given us through the memory device we should be able to break down some of the technology Anubis is using.

* * *

Andrea sits up in her bed, in the quiet infirmary. Holding a small sketch pad, Andrea draws with a charcoal pencil. The image on the page resembles Anubis's lab. Rya'c enters the room smiling, and walks over to Andréa. "It is good to see that you are doing well."

Andrea puts down the pad and pencil and smiles. "Thank you Rya'c. It is good to see your smile a little brighter."

Rya'c stands next to the bed and grins at her. "My father said you wished to speak with me."

Andrea looks at Rya'c and continues to smile. "Yes, I understand that you are doing well with your training."

Rya'c's expression shows that of a very excited young man. "Master Bra'tac has taught me well, each day I learn many things."

Andrea listens to him intently know his training is very important to him. "Rya'c, I would like to expand your training. Like your father and Bra'tac soon you will be a liaison between the Tauri and the Jaffa Rebels."

"I would like that Andrea." Rya'c says with an excited answer.

"I would like to teach you about Earth, give you some at least some access to history and culture. As for your training as warrior your father and I would both continue those lessons. I believe that Bra'tac would also be welcome to stay and train you as well although I believe he would want to continue to work with the rebels." Andrea says trying to explain all at once excited that he likes the idea.

"Then I would stay here and live with my father?" Rya'c asks her trying to understand what would happen.

"Yes, if you wanted. Rya'c, I want you to know I haven't discussed this with anyone else yet. There are people who have to agree with me before this would happen." Andrea says trying to explain that she hasn't got an Okay everything yet.

"I want to stay and learn from my father." Rya'c says understand that he may not be allowed to stay.

"I want you to stay Rya'c. You and others will lead us in the future for that you need to be here." Andrea says in a serious tone, knowing that Rya'c has a role important for the rebels and earth.

"I will do anything to stay and be with my father." Rya'c says truly willing to give up things to stay with his father.

"I don't think you will have to do much. I understand that Grogan and O'Neill are teaching you video games." Andrea says trying to end on a good note.

"Yes, they are an interesting form of entertainment."

"Really, has O'Neill taught you about hockey yet?" Andrea asks wondering when Rya'c would be spoiled from Basketball.

"Hockey?" Rya'c asks.

"It's a sport. Ignore everything Colonel says about hockey. It's not true Basketball is much better. Now go back to having fun and spending time with your father." Andrea says picking up her pad and pencil.

"I will remember basketball." Rya'c says running out of the room.


	6. Full House

_This Chapter is really special to me. My new Character is honor of Richard Biggs who died too soon. (Dr. Steven Franklin From Babylon 5) Richard you'll be missed!!! The next couple of Chapters are going to be really long. _

****

**Chapter 6**

The first thing Andrea does when Janet frees her form her medical Prison, is to search out General Hammond. Dressed in a smaller size fatigues because her old ones don't fit she walks up to the General's door and knocks. When allowed to enter she sees her husband sitting in front of the General's desk, turning to see who was at the door. Both the General and Daniel stand when she smiles and enters the room. "Hello Sir, Daniel." Turning and smiling at her husband. "As you can see Dr. Fraiser has said I can go home."

The general and Daniel both smile at her, but Daniel's smile is just a bit brighter. "That's great!"

"I want you to take as much time off as you need before coming back to do paper work." Hammond says sitting down.

Andrea walks farther into the room and stands next to Daniel. "Thank you sir, I may take you up on that offer."

Hammond leans back in his chair. "Is there something else I can help you with or were you looking for Dr. Jackson."

Looking at Daniel who is still standing, Andrea smiles. "Yes sir, I would like to speak with you about having Rya'c remain on earth for a while and I think Daniel can help me plead my case."

Daniel looks at her interested. "Have you spoken to Teal'c about this?"

Andrea shakes her head. "I haven't, but my reasoning is good, and I didn't want to get his hopes up just yet."

General Hammond too looks at her wondering what she has to say about allow Teal'c son to remain on earth. "Okay Doctor I'm listening. Why don't you have a seat?"

"Thank you sir I will." Andrea walks around to the other side of Daniel and sits in the second chair in front of the General's desk. "Sir, with the way the program is expanding eventual Rya'c will be a link between the SGC and the rebels. Keeping that in mind I believe that it would be prudent to at least give him an American education."

General Hammond looks at her surprised he hasn't already heard this from Teal'c. Daniel also looks at her, wondering how long she has been pondering having Rya'c on earth for training. "Actual sir, it's not such a bad idea. He understands Jaffa culture, learning ours could greatly improve communications with the rebels."

Andrea remains quiet for a moment as they look at her. "It's more than that. Rya'c deserves the chance to be a kid. He's been through a lot, since Teal'c joined the SGC."

Hammond shakes his head. "I agree. I will see what I can do. I can't make any promises. It might be wise for both you and Daniel to speak with Randall Fletcher about having Rya'c remain on Earth."

Andrea smiles and looks at Daniel. "Thank you sir, it means a lot to me that you agree." Andrea stands up.

The General and Daniel both stand up as well. "I expect your report by the end of the week. I want your to give me as much detail as possible, the pentagon wants to know what technology Anubis has."

Andréa walks backward to the door. "I will sir." Andrea leaves the room.

* * *

Andrea sits in her room on the bed alone, reading files when the phone rings. Picking up the phone she answers it. "Dr. Andrea Jackson."

Cassandra voice spoke from the other end. "Hi, Andi mom said you were home."

Andrea closes the file in front of her and lays it on the bed next to her. "Yes, I'm home and I'd love some company if you want to come over."

"I can. That's great I'll be right over." Andrea hears Cassie say before the phone clicks on the other end.

* * *

Andrea is licking chocolate pudding off a spoon when Cassie knocks on the back door. Tossing the spoon in the sink she walks around the breakfast bar and opening the back door to let Cassie in. "Come in."

Cassie opens the screen door and steps into the house and hugs Andrea tightly. "I was so afraid that you were dead. I'm so glad your back."

Andrea smiles as Cassie pulls away. "I'm glad I'm back too. Why don't you have a seat?" Andrea pulls out a bar stool.

"Mom said that you were pregnant. Daniel must so happy." Cassie smiles, sitting down next to Andrea.

Andrea sits down next to Cassie. "We both are. The reason I wanted you to come over is I have a job for you."

Cassandra looks at her interested. "What kind of job and do I get paid?"

"Yes you get paid." Andrea smiles standing up. "I need you to right a research paper on the atomic bombs we dropped on Japan."

Cassandra looks at her in shock. "A research paper, what kind of Job is that?"

Andrea says standing in front of the fridge. "An important one, that pays well."

"How much money are we talking here?" Cassie watches Andi pull the pudding out of the fridge.

"How about Five hundred dollars plus a hundred for expenses what you don't use you can keep." Andrea puts pudding in two bowls and hands one to Cassie.

"I'll do it!" Cassie says not wasting the opportunity.

"Good, I want everything. Medical reports, damage estimates, pictures everything." Andrea says before putting a spoonful of pudding in her mouth.

* * *

Daniel walks into the house followed by Jonas to see Cassie and Andrea laughing. "Hey, Cassie." Daniel walks over to Andrea and kisses her. "Everyone is coming over, and Jack said don't worry about anything he would take care of it."

"Ooooh, cake." Cassie says looking at Jonas.

"How are you doing Cassandra?" Jonas asks.

"Good, just took a job in fact." Cassie says.

"Really what kind of job?" Daniel asks.

Andrea turns to Daniel before Cassandra can speak. "Cassie's going to do some research for me."

Cassandra looks at Andrea wondering what Andi didn't want them to know. "Yeah she's paying me Six hundred dollars."

"That's a lot of money Andrea." Jonas says looking at her.

"Jonas is right." Daniel says pulling a bottle of water out of the fridge.

Andrea turns and looks at Daniel. "I know but I'm asking her to write a research paper with the information, and since it's not a school project I figured I would pay her top dollar for it. I'm asking for a lot of information."

The phone rings and Jonas picks it up. "Hello Jonas Quinn speaking." He listens for a minute. "Yes of course. It's General Hammond he wants to speak with you Andrea."

Taking the phone from Jonas, Andi speaks. "General?"

Daniel walks over to her. "What is it?"

Andrea looks at him, while listening to the General on the other end. "Yes sir. That's great! I'm glad. Yes thank you for letting me know. Yes you can tell them. Good bye sir."

Jonas and Cassie watch as Andrea smiles hanging up the phone. "Well!" They say in Unison.

Daniel smiles too. "He's allowed to stay!"

"Yes, Rya'c is allowed to stay. He's going to be really happy too." Andrea says grinning at everyone.

* * *

An hour later O'Neill walks into the house with Kawalsky. "Food is here!"

Daniel stands at the bottom of the stairs. "Bring it down here Jack."

Kawalsky follows O'Neill down the stairs to the Television room. "I hope there is plenty of beer!"

"Did Teal'c stay at the SGC?" Jonas asks from his seat on the couch.

"Yeah, he wanted to spend time with Rya'c since he and Bra'tac are leaving on Monday." Kawalsky says setting the pizza's on the coffee table.

"Actually Charlie that isn't true." Andi says sniffing the pizza.

Jack turns to her. "What does that mean?"

"Jack, Rya'c is going to be staying." Daniel says sitting next to Andrea.

Jack smiles. "You arranged for him to stay. What are you up to now?"

Janet and Sam come down the stairs carrying grocery bags. "Who's staying?" Sam asks.

"Rya'c, seems like Andrea was busy while she was under your care Doc." Jack says opening a beer.

Janet grins. "She was Colonel but at least she didn't push herself like you do."

"Sam what movie did you get?" Andi asks.

"Alien Invasion 3." Sam says walking to the VCR.

"Carter what is with these movies? Why not Godzilla or something?" O'Neill says wrinkling his forehead.

"Because we like them!" Andi says grinning.

* * *

Two hours later Andrea goes to the kitchen for the ice cream that Janet had put in the fridge. Standing in front of the skink warming the scooper, she looks out the window into the backyard. Seeing to shadows she looks away figuring it was the movie. Moving toward the fridge she hears the window crack and shatter. Andrea feels something hit her arm. In shock she grabs her arm and hits the floor.

* * *

Everyone could hear the shot and glass shattering from upstairs. "That was a window! Andi!" Daniel calls. Everyone runs to the stairs, but Jonas who ventures toward his room.

Jack is the first one into the kitchen, walking toward Andi when more shots are fired. "Hit the deck!" He drops low, and moves toward Andrea.

"Janet, Andrea is bleeding." Sam says moving toward the door.

Kawalsky knells next to Carter. "Someone really wants you dead!"

Janet and Daniel move quickly to Andi. "Are you alright?" Daniel asks.

"Flesh wound." Andrea says looking Daniel. "There is a gun in the left nightstand upstairs." Janet grabs the towel off the oven handle and applies it to Andi arm.

"All get it!" Kawalsky says going up the stairs.

"Be careful Charlie!" O'Neill says. "Is she going to be alright Doc?"

"She's right. It's just a flesh wound." Janet takes the cloths Daniel pulls out of a draw behind him.

Jonas comes half way up the stairs that lead to the Kitchen and lays two rifles and two boxes of bullets. "I think these will help."

Sam and Jack both take a rifle and begin loading them with bullets. Jack turns to Andrea. "Yours I assume." Jack says wrinkling his brow again.

"Sam can you open that cabinet behind you and pull out the first aid kit." Daniel leans forward to receive the kit.

Carter opens the cabinet and pulls out a large tackle box. "Is this it?"

"Yes." Daniel takes the box from her.

Kawalsky comes down the stairs holding a berretta. "I got it. Jack I took a look out the window upstairs. There are at least three of them."

Jack moves around to walk through the living room. "Jonas grab my coat and get my cell phone out. Toss it to Fraiser, Here!" Jack tosses him the rifle. "Kawalsky you go out the garage and use the dog door to angle your gun. Carter you and Jonas stay here." Kawalsky moves around through the living room and out to the garage.

Sam watches where O'Neill goes. "Colonel?"

"I'm going around the house, and out to my truck to grab my gun." Jack walks into the living room and out the front door staying low.

"Jonas hit the lights." Sam say know that the sink light would still be on so Janet could work with Andrea's wound.

Jonas turns off the lights. "Janet why don't you trade with me." Daniel says looking at his wife who is too quiet to his liking.

"Good Idea." Janet says trading the phone for the First Aide kit.

Daniel takes the phone and checks the Jack's phonebook. "Who do I call?"

Sam who had taken a position at the back door speaks. "General Hammond."

Janet who had opened up the first aide kit and works on Andrea's arm pealing of the dish cloths and pull out the alcohol from the kit. "This is going to burn." Janet pours the alcohol down Andrea's arm.

Andrea winces. "OUCH! Daniel call Alex after Hammond."

"Sorry, I had to do it. At least you don't need stitches." Janet says wrapping a bandage around Andrea's arm.

Daniel finds Hammond's number on the list and presses the send button. "General, it's Daniel; we seem to be under attack." Just as Daniel finishes his sentence Hammond here's several gun shots over the phone.

* * *

Jack walks slowly around to the back of the house. He had a full house and this idiot had to ruin everything by taking a shot at a pregnant woman. The whole thing has him on his toes. He walks to the bush at the edge of the house and crouches low. He can see the figure in the far right corner. He isn't sure who started it but more shots start. He takes the guy out in the leg. "Charlie!"

"I'm okay Jack. That S.O.B. must have seen me." Kawalsky says stepping out of the Garage. The back porch lights come on.

Sam opens the back door and comes out brandishing the rifle. "Is that everyone?"

Jonas steps out behind Carter. "General Hammond and some Sergeants will be here soon."

Sirens sound in the background. "Damn it the neighbors must have called the police."

"Mrs. White, She'll show up soon." Jonas groans.

"White?" Jack asks looking at Jonas.

"Oh yeah that's right you haven't met her yet have you Jack." Charlie says grinning.

"No why?" O'Neill asks walking toward one of the men and picking him up.

Sam grabbing another man looks at the Colonel. "She's like Mrs. Cravats from Bewitched."

Daniel comes out the back door as Carter, O'Neill, and Kawalsky drag the three men who tried to kill his wife toward the house. "Janet and Andi went upstairs. Alex is on his way. He said he would take care of the cops."

Jack ignores the man sneering at him. "I'm sure he will. Do you have anything to tie them up with?"

"Yes out in the garage." Daniel turns and walks to the garage. Stepping out again he holds up some rope. "Will this do Jack?"

"Yes." Jack says catching the rope. Taking on end he ties each guy up and then to the post of the over head roof. "Charlie why don't you and Jonas stay and watch our friends here. Daniel you and Carter come with me!" Jack says handing Kawalsky the rifle.

* * *

Jack stands next to Daniel in the VIP room looking at an indignant Andrea lying in the bed. O'Neill back from Daniel's house with his prisoners looks at his friends wife whose eyes show her anger. "The CSPD have the house secured for the evening. Tomorrow a security team and Alex Fletcher will be installing a state of the art system according to Fletcher."

Andrea stares holes into O'Neill's head. "You're letting him invade my home! I would have been fine staying there tonight."

Daniel looking from Jack to his wife shakes his head. "Jack's right."

"He's not right. Both of you are being extremely over protective. Janet said I was fine." Andrea says swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.

"Andrea, what are you doing?" Daniel asks, stepping forward.

"I'm going to go home. I'll sleep better there." Andrea begins to stand.

Daniel standing on Andrea's left side, Jack on the right gentle push Andrea back to a seating position on the bed. "You're staying here tonight. Tomorrow you can go home. That is an order by the way." Jack says looking at Andrea with a very serious and worried face.

"I'm going to go with Jack and watch him interrogate the prisoners. You should get some sleep. I'll be back later." Daniel says then turns to leave, O'Neill with him.

Andrea sitting on the edge looks at both of them. "Wait!"

Daniel and Jack both turn around. "What is it Andrea!"

Andrea looks up at both of them. "It was Senator Kinsey. He fears me and my alliance with the Asgard. He also knows he can't win the election if I'm alive, I don't understand why he's after me but he knows he can't win."

Jack looks at Andrea. "Alright I'll bite. How do you know all this? What is the catch?"

"Jack, she should rest." Daniel says looking at his wife who seems to have tired suddenly.

"It's alright Daniel." Andrea says smiling at her husband, hiding her sudden change in energy. "I know because I know politics, as for the catch let Randall Fletcher take care of Kinsey."

"So what do we do with the prisoners?" Jack asks noticing that Andrea looks tired.

"Interrogate them then give the information to Alex. I want Randall to get the public turn on Kinsey. Colonel you'll find that my way is much sweeter!" Andrea fights a yawn. "I'll explain more tomorrow."

"Sure, get some rest." Jack turns and walks out of the room and waits for Daniel.

Daniel walks over to the bed and helps Andrea get comfortable. "Did you have a vision?"

"Yes."

"What was it?" Daniel asks watching as Andrea closes her eyes.

"Jumbled images, a few short burst of conversations, nothing definitive but I understood what it meant."

"Are you okay?"

Andrea takes a deep breath. "I'll be okay, go please."

"Alright, I love Andrea." Daniel kisses Andrea's forehead. Andrea already asleep doesn't answer as Daniel leaves the room.

* * *

Andrea is reading a book while lying on the bed in the VIP room. Janet Fraiser enters the room smiling. "I see you're up early." Janet says walking toward Andrea.

Andrea looks up, puts her bookmark between the open pages and sets the book down on the bed. "Yes, I slept well last night."

"Are you busy now?" Janet asks standing next to Andrea.

Andrea looks at Janet. "No, I'm not unless they let me see our prisoners. And I doubt that." Andrea's tone turns to something of annoyance.

"I'd like to check your arm, and there is someone I'd like you to meet." Janet looks at Andrea still in a great mood.

"Meet Someone? Janet have you met a man?" Andrea says teasingly as she stands up off the bed.

Janet laughs. "Not recently."

Andrea smiles and walks with Janet out of the room. "That's a shame. Your so beautiful, Sam too. If I could tell you what I've seen and what was supposed to happen that didn't, you would understand why my marriage to Daniel is more than special."

Janet smiles brightly. "I can tell you two really love each other. Last night he was extremely angry after talking with the man that shot you."

"I noticed, he didn't sleep well last night. I told him, that I was alright and so was the baby. Kinsey can keep trying to kill me, but I have no intention of dying." Andrea says walking into the infirmary with Janet.

"Dr. Biggs, I'd like you to meet someone." Janet calls out to a man on the other side of the room.

The tall black man standing across the room turns and faces Janet smiling. "Of course Dr. Fraiser, I was just acquainting myself with the infirmary."

"Dr. Jon Biggs, I'd like you to meet Dr. Andrea Jackson. Andrea this is Dr. Biggs." Janet says smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Jackson." Dr Biggs puts his out to shake Andrea's hand.

"Nice to meet you as well, Call me Andrea, it's too confusing with two Dr. Jackson's." Andrea shakes his hand.

"I can see how that would be a problem." Dr. Biggs smiles at Andrea.

"Jon I brought Andrea here to look at her arm. I think you will be interested in what you see." Janet says escorting Andrea to a bed.

"He doesn't know does he?" Andrea whispers to Janet.

Janet shakes her head in confirmation. "Last night Andrea was shot in the arm." Janet assists Andrea in removing her jacket. "She's also approximately seven weeks pregnant."

"Congratulations, sorry to hear that you were shot though." Dr. Biggs says watching Janet unwrap the bandage from around Andrea's arm. Janet pulls off the bandage to show Andrea's arm has almost completely healed. "She was shot last Night?" Biggs questions Janet, looking at the wound.

"Since coming in contact with an object found here on Earth, Andrea has had some advanced healing ability. It looks fine now. I'd say she heals five days faster now."

"That's amazing does everyone here do that?" Dr. Biggs' asks.

Andrea laughs. "No, just me so far it would be nice if Jack did. Teal'c did when he was still carrying a larva."

"It wouldn't hurt." Janet says lightly.

"Thor, will be here today I assume. Can I go away for a few days? I'm not talking about anything stressful. Just spending a few days on an Asgard ship." Andrea says watching Janet mark her chart.

"Leaving us again so soon!" Janet says.

"The Asgard?" Dr. Biggs looks interested.

"Yes, tiny little grey men, quite nice, very advanced race actually." Andrea says honestly.

"Alright, this is what a light mission then?" Janet asks in her commanding tone.

"Yes, no guns, no hostiles, no stress, just me and the ship. The worse that could happen won't." Andrea beams.

"You know Dr. Fraiser I think she's hiding something." Dr. Biggs says watching Andrea flush.

"It's Asgard business. Of course I'm hiding something. I'll be fine. It's a Three day trip." Andrea laughs.

"It's alright. I'm just concerned that you'll get into a combat situation and injury yourself or the baby." Janet's voice sounding concerned.

"Good. No combat this time. You should know me by now. I never go into combat without someone to watch my back." Andrea looks at Janet's face.

"I need to go." Dr. Biggs says looking at both Janet and Andrea.

"Alright, nice to meet you." Andrea smiles.

"Alright Jon, I'll see you later." Janet smiles brightly at Dr. Biggs.

"Good-Bye!" Dr. Biggs leaves the Infirmary.

"That's good to hear. You can go. Cassandra is working hard on this project you have her on." Janet says helping Andrea off the gurney.

"That's good. What she is doing is really important. If I'm right she'll make some big changes for some SGC diplomatic relations." Andrea says stepping away from the bed.

"Ah, So what do you think of Dr. Biggs?" Janet asks still smiling.

"I like him and he's good for you!" Andrea says insinuating a relationship between Janet and Dr. Biggs.

"Oh that's not what I meant." Janet blushes.

"I know but it's what I see." Andrea looks serious.

"Really?"

"Yes." Andrea smiles at Jack and Daniel walking into the Infirmary.

"So Doc, is she okay?" Jack asks first.

"Perfect health." Janet says answering O'Neill's question.

"That's good to hear. Can I take her to dinner tonight then?" Daniel hugging Andrea.

"Yes! Sounds perfect. You know she's leaving right?" Janet says.

"What!" Jack says looking a little shocked.

"Oh I forgot to tell you Jack." Daniel says causally.

"Yeah, So where are you going?" Jack looks a little annoyed.

Andrea grins. "Asgard business. Sorry can't divulge what."

"Oh Damn!" Jack says frustrated.

"I'm hoping when I come back you'll be so happy you'll forget ever being mad at me!" Andrea says hugging Daniel tight.

"I see, you're bringing back technology then." Jack asks her looking more interested.

"Possibly."

"That was vague Andi." Daniel says putting in his two cents.

"I know but we're talking about Thor." Andrea looks at Daniel grinning.

"Exactly, why must he be so vague? I mean come on, they are an advanced race, he could at least be a little more like Carter." Jack says relaxing.

Janet Laughs. "If the Asgard were like Sam, you would need the knowledge of the Ancients back!"

Daniel laughs too. "She's right; Thor makes things pretty simple for you."

"Well I'm going home." Janet says still laughing.

"I wish I could, there are things that I could do at home that I can't here." Andrea says leering at Jack.

"Sorry, not until the house is secure." O'Neill crosses his arms.

"Alright I'll see you later!" Janet says turning away and walking to the back of the infirmary.

"Bye Doc." Jack says

"Bye Janet" Andrea and Daniel say together.


	7. Concern!

_Okay, sooooo does this make any sense or are you confused???? Anyhow Note My beta hasn't even seen any of this. I miss her too! Just like my best friend and she soooo far away. I'm working on a story to Honor her. Note THIS IS REALLY LONG! BTW: Is my Daniel too much of a basket Case???? _

****

**Chapter 7**

Daniel and Andrea sit on a blanket on top of Cheyenne Mountain. A full moon casts a bright light over them. "You really think I should go to Washington this week?"

Andrea holds a piece of grass in her hands. "I do." Andrea tears the grass in half.

"You're too quiet. Have you had a vision lately?" Daniel turns Andrea toward him.

"No, just thinking. I have a lot on my mind." Andrea drops the grass and looks at Daniel.

"Jack doesn't think you should go so soon. I know you haven't been sleeping well the past week." Daniel recalls several nights where Andrea woke up in a soaking in sweat.

"I'm fine Daniel. It's just nightmares. I still haven't gotten over seeing Sarah that way." Andrea's face shows no emotion.

"Then why do I get the feeling it's more than that." Daniel gently grabs Andrea's arm.

"Maybe it is. I never know, Daniel, I chose to be a goa'uld she didn't. Daniel when I saw her I could feel Osiris controlling everything. In my head I could here Sarah crying out." Andrea turns her head to hide the tears falling on her cheeks.

"It takes time to get use to. I was very surprised when Yu ascended. I didn't think he could." Daniel says changing the subject.

"You know more about that then I. This theory that I am part Ancient is a little scary. Since we have come back no one has talked about the Lost City if we found it maybe I could learn more." Andrea says looking up.

"Some how finding the Lost City got put on the back burner because of the stones. We really need to find it. Anubis is half Ascended he knows too much of the Ancients those stones aren't going to be useful for very long." Daniel looks up at the moon then to Andrea.

"I agree. I think right now the Stones are easier to find." Andrea stands up quickly still staring at the moon.

"What is it?" Daniel says standing too, looking up.

"Thor is here. I love you!" Andrea says before disappearing.

"I love you too!" Daniel whispers annoyed.

* * *

Andrea looks at Thor then around her. The room she's in is open; there are four seats in front of different control centers. A large window looks down on earth. "WOW! I'm impressed." Andrea says walking around.

"It was finish while you were captured" Thor stands, while Andréa sits in the pilot's seat.

"This is so cool! It's multi-lingual!" Andrea spins around in the chair.

Thor speaks still standing "It was made to your specifications, as well as internal guides that should help you and Major Carter fix any problems should you ever have any."

"And I can up grade it?" Andrea asks turning around in the chair again.

"Not with out Asgard approval." Thor says with authority.

"Of course Thor, I wouldn't do that!" Andrea says in a defensive tone.

"You're carrying a child!" Thor says moving to stand next to the chair.

Andrea beams. "I am!"

"There is a problem" Thor says touching Andrea's arm.

"Thor what do you mean?" Andrea's face turns from happy to confused and concern.

"The changes in your DNA are coming apart. The Naquidah was holding them together." Thor says looking at Andrea.

"Oh no! I won't use the sarcophagus again Thor. Can you fix it?" Andrea holds her stomach protectively.

"Heimdall knows of the changes to your DNA. He will know how to help you. It will require you to extend your trip." Thor says touching Andrea's arm.

"I understand. The baby is important to me and Daniel. I won't lose it." Andrea says starting to cry.

"I understand Andrea you are very important to what is happening in the Universe." Thor pauses. "I would like you to return for the meeting with representatives from the major powers of Earth."

Andrea wipes the tears from her eyes. "Alright, May I ask why?"

"The Asgard council would like to you speak on our behalf when we are not able to attend the meetings. The Leaders of earth seem to lack the knowledge of how things work among the different races. Your council with the SGC has been great, and we would like you to continue representing the Asgard."

"Thor that is a big responsibility. Are you sure? Why not ask Colonel O'Neill?" Andrea looks puzzled.

Thor looks out at earth. "Colonel O'Neill lacks the political knowledge you have."

"That is true."

"You will also be given the Authority to consult the SGC on our behalf."

Andrea laughs. "Colonel O'Neill is not really going to like that."

"Colonel O'Neill will be able to speak through you. Together you and O'Neill will bring earth closer to becoming the Fifth Race." Thor says turning again to Andrea.

"Alright, I shall endeavor to be back on time. I will message the SGC then leave orbit. Thank you for warning me about my changes. I would be please if you not mention it to anyone other than Heimdall." Andrea gives Thor a pleading look.

"I shall do so. You must however be careful; the ship has healing pods. You should rest in one while you travel." Thor says before disappearing.

Andrea moves several controls.

* * *

Sgt. Davis sits at the control reading the computer. Andrea's voice comes over the com. "SGC this is Dr. Jackson."

Sgt. Davis stops. "Come in Ma'am. Who can I get for you?"

"I'd like to speak with Dr. Jackson and Major Carter if she is still in." Andrea's voice sounds strong.

"Of course ma'am it will be a few minutes." Sgt. Davis turns the com off then speaks over the bases microphone. "Dr. Jackson and Major Carter to Gate control Please."

* * *

"What is it Sergeant?" Major Carter asks coming up the steps into the control room.

"It's Dr. Jackson; she wishes to speak with you." Davis says getting out of the way.

"Alright." Sam sits down and turns on the com. "Hi Andrea I thought you would be long gone by now."

Andrea laughs. "Nope. Look, Thor delivered me a package and when I return I will need your assistance in hooking the package up to the SGC. If you could get five watches out of storage. I'll explain later."

Daniel walks up behind Sam. "Hey Sam what's going on."

"Alright" Sam says then whispers, "its Andrea."

"Daniel sorry about before. Look I wanted you to know that I'm gonna be longer than I expected. Something has come up that is extremely important. Thor wants me at the meeting in Washington so I'll be back then."

"Anything we can do to help?" Sam asks looking up at Daniel.

"No, it's okay. Daniel if you could lay a suit on the bed I would be grateful. I'll pick it up before I show up at the meeting."

"Alright." Daniel says scratching the back of his neck.

"Andrea, Colonel O'Neill isn't going to happy about you being gone so long." Sam looks at the gate.

"I know, but he's going to be so happy when I get back. Sorry to cut it short but I need to go." Andrea says turning of the com before Daniel can answer.

"Okay, that was weird." Daniel says a little worried.

"What do you mean?" Sam turns around in the chair.

Daniel's hands both down at his sides. "One I expected her to go right away. Two she ended without letting me say good-bye."

"She said it was important. Daniel try not to worry, the Asgard know what they are doing." Sam says getting up.

"I know Sam; it's just not like her." Daniel says looking at Sam then relaxing.

* * *

Daniel and Jonas sit in the commissary eating breakfast. Daniel's face looks warn and tired opposed to Jonas's expression of Joy. "General Hammond postponed the mission to Turkey again. You should be happy!." Jonas is voice says in a normal tone.

Daniel stabs his oatmeal with a spoon. "Jonas."

"Yes, Daniel?" Jonas says taking another bite of his cereal.

O'Neill follow by Teal'c come up behind Jonas then circle the table to sit down. "Daniel you don't look so hot." Jack looks at Teal'c.

"Indeed." Teal'c lays his tray down and sits down in a chair.

"I didn't sleep last night." Daniel says pulling off his glasses and rubbing his face.

Jonas finishes chewing. "He's worried about Andrea."

"Ah," Jack shakes his head. "I thought Carter told you not to worry." Jack picks up his coffee cup.

"It's hard Jack, She's pregnant, and she's alone." Daniel says pulling his hand away from his face.

"She's is. But she's with Thor. He'll take care of her." O'Neill sips more of his coffee.

"Do we absolutely know that for sure Jack?" Daniel questions.

"Yes, No, but Daniel it's the Asgard she's fine. Don't worry she's going to be back on Thursday." Jack looks at Daniel with confidence.

"Jonas Quinn, will you being staying with Rya'c while I am away?" Teal'c says breaking a long silence.

"Actually if it's okay with you Teal'c, Dr. Fraiser has invited me to bring Rya'c to her house. General Hammond said it was alright." Jonas looks down at his food then back to Teal'c.

"I'm sure Rya'c will enjoy it." Teal'c says frankly watching Daniel eat slowly.

Jack puts down his coffee. "You're not still bummed about not going to Turkey are you Jonas?"

"No, Major Carter has arranged for a satellite to feed from the site to the SGC, since Andrea will be back." Jonas takes the last of the cereal and puts it in his mouth.

"I see. You and Andrea are back seat driving then." Jack casually leans back and looks at Daniel. "Go home Daniel. You're a mess, nothing for you to do until we leave on Wednesday anyway."

Daniel puts his glasses back on. "Jack."

"Don't Jack me!" Daniel gets up. Jack looks at Daniel seriously and says. "Oh and for God's sake have some one else drive you!" Daniel shakes his head and leaves.

"Do not believe I have seen Daniel Jackson act so strangely before." Teal'c says watching Daniel leave.

Jack shakes his head in agreement. "Nope, T, me either."

"I see and hear more than you two. I believe he has significant reason to be worried." Jonas says looking at O'Neill.

Teal'c raises his eyebrow. Jack looks stunned. "What do you mean?"

"Since her return she sleeps less than before and several nights this week I could hear the shower running in the middle of the night. If I heard the shower I could expect breakfast was already made." Jonas recalls several mornings when he showered in cold water.

"Why am I hearing this now?" Jack asks his voice ringing with concern.

"Doctor Fraiser gave Andrea Jackson a clean bill of Health as you say O'Neill. Could it not be because no one saw it relevant to inform you?" Teal'c picks up an apple and bites into it.

"I'll talk to Fraiser about it later. I have a meeting with Hammond in thirty minutes about our flights." Jack looks at Jonas while taking a bite of his food.

* * *

"Colonel wait up!" Sam calls jogging down the hall after O'Neill.

Jack stops and spins around facing the direction he was coming from. "What is it Carter?"

Sam stops a few feet short and beings walking. "You sent Daniel home?"

"I did." O'Neill walks next to Carter continue down the hall.

"Any Idea what is wrong with him?" Sam asks.

"No, but I'm about to have a discussion with Dr. Fraiser about Andrea." O'Neill says putting his hands in his pockets.

"Is there something going on here?" Sam asks wonder what Andrea has to do with Daniel's mood and sleep depravation.

"Hell if I know Carter. Jonas tells me that Andrea has been sleeping like she use to and should be. The assumption is that's why he's so worried about her." Jack turns at the corner.

"I'll admit a few things have been out of place. But she's has been through a lot, she just need to readjust to being home. You of all people sir know, what it's like to come back from captivity." Sam looks less concerned.

"I have a hunch something else is going on." Jack says turning to face Sam.

"You know you'll never find out if she doesn't want you to know." Carter says matter of factly.

"I know Carter, but it's not just affecting her anymore." Jack says pulling out his hand to look at his watch. Looking up he sees Dr. Fraiser down the hall, and waves.

"I know sir, but what can you do?" Sam smiles at Janet.

Janet walks up and they stop. "You wanted to see me?"

"Why Major I tell the good Doctor what I know and she might know what is going on." Jack looks at Sam.

Janet looks interested. "Hi Janet." Sam says quickly.

"Yes, it's come to my attention that Andrea is sleeping like she should. I wondered if you knew anything about it." Jack says watching the Doctor.

"No, nothing was said about it. Whatever is causing it isn't affecting her health or that of the baby." Janet looks from Sam to Jack.

"Honestly I think you guys are looking too deep into this." Sam looks at Colonel O'Neill.

"In this instance Colonel I have to agree with Sam." Dr. Fraiser says looking at them both.

"What if it continues, I can't have Daniel half focused. We leave for Washington on Wednesday, then Turkey from there on Friday." Jack raises his voice.

"Calm down Colonel. She's gone and there is nothing that can be done. I'll talk to here when she comes back on Friday, but you'll see her before me. I suggest you take it up with her." Janet looks at O'Neill expressing her professional opinion.

Sam turns to the Colonel and looks directly at him. "Sir if there is a problem it is quite possible Thor caught it and fixed it."

Janet nods her head. "I agree the Asgard might catch something I can't."

Jack grabs the back of his neck. "I hope your right. I'm still concerned."

"Colonel I'll check her when she get back, but I really think she's fine."

"Do you think you can tell that to Daniel?" Jack says rubbing the back of his neck.

"I can try." Janet says speculating that it won't work.

* * *

Janet pulls up in her car into Daniel's driveway. Janet gets out of her car wearing civilian clothing and rings the door bell.

Daniel in the office hears the bell and runs down the small flight of stairs to the door. Opening the door he sees Janet. Daniel looks groggy and tired. "Hi Janet come in."

Janet shakes her head. "You look terrible."

"I feel terrible." Daniel says motioning for Janet to sit down, while plopping himself down in the living room.

Janet sits down. "Jack expressed some concern for you and Andrea. Anything I should know?"

Daniel shakes his head and covers his face with both hands. "Since she's been back, she would wake up in a full sweat the bed would be drenched. She'd be fine after a shower but she would avoid sleep. I think the only time she didn't have a problem sleep was the nights we spent on base.

Janet takes a moment to think. "Daniel did you talk with her about it?"

"Yes." Daniel stands up and walks around. "She says it's the visions. I honestly don't think she knows what is going on."

"Daniel you know as well as I that confinement does strange things to people. I can suggest that she talks with Dr. Mackenzie when she gets back." Janet says looking up at Daniel.

"She won't like it but it might help her. She carries so many things inside." Daniel says sitting down again.

"Are you gonna be able to sleep tonight or should I give you something?"

"I'll be alright. Jack is really worried isn't he?" Daniel says covering his face.

"He is. I'll let him know you're alright" Janet stands up.

"Thanks Janet, I'm just a mess. It's funny though I do feel better now." Daniel says smiling a bit.

"You sure Daniel?" Janet walks over to him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Daniel says standing up.

"Alright I'll see myself out why don't you get some rest." Janet says heading for the door.

"Alright thanks for checking on me?" Daniel says walking toward the stairs.

"You're welcome Daniel." Janet leaves locking the door behind her.

* * *

The pod opens in a large room on the Asgard ship. Stepping out of the pod Andrea becomes dizzy, and immediately falls to her hands and knees retching. Andrea throws up then rolls on her side and passes out. Some time later Andrea wakes up feeling hungry. "Well so much for feeling better, now I have morning sickness." Andrea says talking to herself.

* * *

Andrea heats an MRE, eats then moves to the bridge. On the bridge Andrea presses some controls transporting Ambassador Dreylock to the Conference room. "Give me a moment Ambassador I'll be right there." Andrea turns of the sound so she doesn't have to listen to the other woman scream.

Andrea opens the door to the conference room, walks in then locks it. "Where Am I? Why have you taken me?" Dreylock says looking around.

"You're on a ship above your planet. I have taken you because you didn't do what I ask months ago." Andrea says sitting down.

"Well I didn't think it was real." Dreylock says.

"I find that hard to believe Ambassador. Please sit. I am now and Ambassador as well. I've come to know Jonas Quinn very well. I'm very disappointed in your government." Andrea falls silent.

"We'll I'm sorry I didn't follow your demands. How is Jonas and Dr. Kieran" Dreylock replies.

"My husband died saving your world. I would do it more publicly but I'd rather not upset him. Jonas is well, Dr. Kieran is improving everyday." Andrea watches the other woman's face.

"Dr. Jackson is dead; you speak as if he is alive." Dreylock looks confused.

"Sometimes the dead come back to life. You don't know much do you?" Andrea scratches her arm.

"I guess in your terms I don't. You don't look too angry." Dreylock says avoiding Andrea's glare.

"How many people have died?" Andrea asks looking at Dreylock.

"Around hundred thousand."

Andrea shoots out of her chair. "No, this is your fault. I'm holding you responsible."

"I've tried to broker peace. I can't control everything. You expect me to explain this to First Minister Valis?" Dreylock stand up.

"I do. I'll be back too. Next time I'm coming through the Gate. I'll bring you some information to help." Andrea turns away. "Forgive my temper."

"Of course, the death tolls disturb all of us. You're coming back. Do you believe you can bully us into peace?"

"I do, I'm from Earth, but I work for others. I need you and those other Ambassador's to make peace so that I can add you to a treaty that will protect you from the goa'uld." Andrea speaks lightly.

"I see. You want to protect us." Dreylock looks suspicious.

"Actually, I do. So does Jonas. I can't add you to the Asgard treaty until your world is at peace." Andrea moves to stand against the wall.

"I see. I'll speak to Minister Valis this time."

"Good. I'll send you back to him." Andrea turns and leaves the room. Andrea goes to the bridge moves some controls returning Dreylock back to her planet.

* * *

Andrea listens to a short Message from Thor. "I've sent the coordinates of Heimdall's position to you. He knows what is wrong and is waiting."

Andrea shakes her head and stumble back to the short med ward on the ship. Stepping in the pod she thinks of Daniel.

* * *

Heimdall beams aboard the Small Asgard ship. Moving Andrea to a slab he beings to scan her with the computer. "Very interesting!" Heimdall moves to the side of the slab and watches Andrea sleep.

Very slowly Andrea begins to wake. "Hello Andrea."

Andre turns her head to look at Heimdall. "Hi Heimdall, the ship didn't wake me?"

Heimdall pats Andrea's arm. "It tried, the pod saw that you were not well and overrode the ship's waking system."

"Oh, you woke me then?" Andrea face looks a bite pale.

"Not to worry, you are fine now. Yes I woke you. You're Naquidah levels seem to effect the changes in your body. Adding more seems to make you stable." Heimdall moves to the control panel moves the controls.

"I assume I can control the changes then?" Andrea asks sitting up.

"Yes, I believe adding and taking away Naquidah will regulate the changes brought on by your pregnancy. Congratulations to you and Dr. Jackson." Heimdall moves more controls. Something appears on a small pad.

"Thank you! What is that?" Andrea points to something that looks like a vial.

"This is a device, that will aide you in controlling your Naquidah levels. I will stop by Earth and check on you periodically. Your cellular structure is very close to that of the Ancients. It is also close to that of the Asgard as well. Your child is a perfect match to an Ancient. This is extremely important." Heimdall sounds excited.

"Are you sure?" Andrea asks moving around to look at the control.

"Positive, I must go and tell the High council immediately. Good luck speaking on our behalf." Heimdall disappears.

Andrea looks up with her eyes closed. "Well I can say today was the most interesting day of my life. Andrea walks slowly to the bridge. "I've got to have Carter install a CD player."

* * *

Major Davis steps up to a small podium. "Thank you all for returning. I'm Afraid Senator Kinsey won't be join us, since he is under investigation for treason. However Dr. Daniel Jackson is here and Supreme Commander Thor will be joining us later." Davis points to Daniel in the back who waves to all the Ambassadors.

The French Ambassador stands up. "I'm not staying unless General Hammond is coming." The other Ambassadors stand up as well.

Davis looks at Daniel. "Gentlemen please. I must ask that you stay. General Hammond is unavailable at this time since SG-1 is here in Washington preparing for a mission. Their stop is so that you might speak with Dr. Jackson. If you will, I will allow him to speak now." Davis moves out of the way.

Daniel stands up and walks to the front of the room. "In all honesty Gentleman, I wasn't expecting to be here. My wife suggested that you should become acquainted with me because I for the most part and the diplomatic voice for Earth."

The Chinese Ambassador laughs. "You're wife knows about the Stargate Program it seems like the American Government can't keep a secret after all."

"Actually," Daniel says looking at Davis who moves the screen to show a picture of Andrea. "Ah, thank you. Lovely isn't she."

"Indeed." Colonel Chekov replies.

"Doctor Andrea Milton Jackson is a member of the Stargate program since our return late last year. I don't know if you were told but I Ascended to a higher plane of existence." Daniel speaks with a calm voice

"I do not understand." The British Ambassador says interrupting.

"I died, but I wasn't dead I became a higher form." Daniel looks at Davis.

"Gentlemen in the files in front of you is brief explanation of Dr. Jackson's return." Davis says to the Ambassador's.

"Oh I see, this is interesting." The British Ambassador replies.

Daniel continues. "Dr. Jackson was an assistant of mine before the Gate Program. While out of contact, she was taken a host by a Goa'uld who returns to Earth for hosts. Since that time she has changed quite a bit."

"Is she still a Host to a Goa'uld?" The Chinese Ambassador asks.

"No, she's not. Gentlemen if you could keep your questions till the end. Dr. Jackson is very thorough in his explanations I'm sure he will answer all your questions before the end." Major Davis speaks from the back.

They all agree and Daniel continues. "Thank you. No she's not a Goa'uld, but before leaving her ex-husband who is still a goa'uld, she was made into a Hok'tar. A Hok'tar is what the goa'uld believed to be a perfect host. For a long time they were believe to be a myth. However Kek a not so minor goa'uld cast out by the System Lords was able to create one. My wife since our return has been helping the SGC to prepare for goa'uld attacks as well as give us some insight into the future. During the early years of the Stargate Program, Andrea knew of us though the exploits of the team I work in SG-1. In Earth's interest she asks that Earth be added to the protected planets treaty which with Thor's help we broker a truce. Later Andrea also believed that SG-1 could help the Asgard defeat the Replicators. Because of her influence now and before Earth is in a better position to fight the Goa'uld. Today my wife has become Instrumental at the SGC because she has visions. These visions have enabled the SGC to take out two of Anubis's Ha'taks with out any loss of life on our side. Along with that we are currently collecting a power source that will revile that of Anubis."

"We'll I don't know about my counter parts but I'd like to meet this wonder woman." The British Ambassador says jokingly.

Major Davis moves up front again. "Gentleman, she was going to be here, but Asgard business has kept her away longer than she had plan. I assume that her capture has caused whatever business she carries for the Asgard to slip."

"I was never told about this!" Chekov says looking angry.

"Yes, well it was kept a secret with in the Government. Although there was an outcry for her return, Allies brought her back two weeks ago." Davis says watching Daniel's face change.

"Why was she ever allowed off world if she provides such good information?" The French Ambassador asks.

"Gentleman, my wife requested she be put on a team. Danger to her wasn't something she was afraid of." Daniel says eyeing the French Ambassador half agreeing with the man.

"Dr. Jackson is correct. Andrea conducted operations against the Goa'uld, she was once mated to protect thousands of people. Although, she is still working at the SGC, she has been removed from active duty." Davis eyes Daniel who is beaming.

"Andrea won't be going on any missions for the SGC anytime soon gentlemen. However I can't guarantee that it will stay that way forever. She is an invaluable source for warnings on a mission." Daniel recall's Andrea warning that Jaffa were coming on there mission to one of the Rebel worlds.

Thor appears in his Chair next to Major Davis. "Gentlemen it is good to see you again." Thor turns his head to Daniel. "Congratulations Daniel, Andrea is very happy."

Daniel blushes. Major Davis steps closer to Thor. "Thank you for coming again, Thor."

"Thank you for inviting me." Thor looks at Davis then the Ambassadors. "I cannot stay long; however I would just like to remind you that the Asgard are pleased with those in command at the SGC. However the Asgard High Council has decided that we would like to add our own voice here as well as to the powers that run the SGC. It has come to our attention that we will not always be available to Earth in times of need. The Council has decided that, this person can best speak for the Asgard. This person has lived among the Asgard and knows our ways. They will be our Ambassador to you. The Asgard request, that the Earth governments treat them as they would treat any of you. The High Council also requests that when our Ambassador is not available you consult with Colonel O'Neill and his team."

Daniel and Major Davis turn to each other in surprise. "I will see that it is done, here Thor!"

Thor nods his head. A light on Thor's chair blinks. "Ah, the Asgard Ambassador has arrived and I would be please to introduce her to you." Thor presses a button on his Chair and Andrea appears. "Please meet the Asgard Ambassador Andrea Jackson." Daniel stands in shock, but not complete surprise.

Andrea nods to Daniel and Davis then to Thor. "Thank you Thor. Forgive me for being late, there was an emergency that need to be taken care of." Andrea bows slightly.

The Colonel Chekov laughs. "It is good to see that, we all agree. Ambassador Jackson is a wise choice Supreme Commander Thor."

"Colonel Chekov is Correct we hope that Ambassador Jackson will be available to speak with all our governments on your behalf." The British Ambassador says looking at his nodding counterparts.

Thor nods. "Thank you for you attention. I leave the Ambassador to speak on the Asgard behalf." Thor disappears.

Andrea laughs. "It's nice to get a good reception. I see that my husband and Colleague has decided to join us. I assume you have been given a brief description of the past year."

The French Ambassador shakes his head. "No, we've been talking about you!"

Andrea laughs and looks at Daniel, then back at the Panel. "Well has my husband or Major Davis at least mentioned the power source?"

"Your Husband did mention it." The Chinese Ambassador says nodding his head.

"Well then With Major Davis's help as well as Dr. Jackson's, we'll start there." Andrea says while Major Davis puts up a picture of the giant Stone.


	8. Say What!

_This Chapter is extremely long. But nessarcy enjoy!_

****

**Chapter 8**

Andrea and Daniel stand in a Hotel hall way. Daniel knocks on the door of the room they are standing in front of a door. "Are you hungry?" Daniel asks.

Andrea's stomach growls. "Yes if you can believe in the week that I was gone I ate once."

"Janet won't like to hear that." Daniel says smiling when Jack opens the door.

Jack smiles. "The Doc won't like to hear what?"

Andrea laughs. "It's okay. I was in a stases pod that also has some heal affect. I don't think Doctor Fraiser would have a problem with that."

Daniel smiles even brighter. "Hi Jack. No guess she wouldn't."

Jack hugs Andrea. "So am I really happy or am I really mad?"

Daniel loosens his tie. "Oh Jack I think you owe The Ambassador dinner."

"Ambassador?" Jack and Sam say at the same time. Teal'c raises his eyebrow.

"Hey Sam, Catch." Andrea reaches in her pocket and pulls out a Asgard device.

Sam reaches her hands out and catches the Device. "What is this?"

"Yeah what is it?" Jack says going over to look at the device.

"The Key to my ship!" Andrea says sitting down next to Daniel.

Jack looks at Andrea stunned. "Ship?" He grins.

"Ship, but remember It's my ship. I believe Every Asgard Ambassador should have one!" Andréa says hugging Jack.

Jack shakes his head. "Say that again?"

"Every Asgard Ambassador should have ship. Preferable an Asgard ship, like mine." Andrea grins with excitement.

"When do we get to see your ship Andi?" Sam says moving toward Andrea.

"After the Colonel takes us to dinner, on him of course. I'm sure he'll want to know what happen today." Andrea laughs.

"Oh you betcha!" Jack reaches to pull Andrea Up and Hugs her again.

"Jack!" Daniel says firmly.

"Oh give me a break Daniel. She just made me VERY HAPPY!" Jack hugs Andrea tightly then sets her down.

"So let's get moving." Jack says opening the door to the hotel room again.

* * *

Sam sits down next to Teal'c and Andrea. "So what are you going to order?" Sam asks watching Teal'c face as he read the menu.

Teal'c looks at Sam and raises his eyebrow. "I do not know."

Andrea stares at Daniel. "I already know what I want. In the past seven days I had one MRE. I want the biggest steak on the menu."

Daniel glances over at Andrea. "What?" Daniel looks for something on his suit, shirt and tie. "Do I have something on me?"

Sam laughs and Jack shakes his head. "Ah!"

"No, Daniel nothing is on you. I just, oh never mind." Andrea says hiding behind her menu.

"So what happened at the meeting?" Jack says casually.

Daniel puts down his menu. "Well they all threaten to walk out. So I got up and spoke. The conversation became completely focused on Andrea, until she arrived. And to everyone's surprise the Supreme Commander named her Ambassador."

"Really..." Jack thinks for a moment. "My buddy did that?"

Andrea shakes her head. "It was the High Council decision. They can't spare people every time we need them."

Teal'c raises eyebrow and closes his menu. "I have decided."

"That's good T." Jack closes his menu.

"Sam, you thing that little Project Andrea discussed with you in the car will work." Daniel asks taking a sip from the glass in front of him.

Sam shakes her head. "Won't be a problem."

"Speaking of Projects. Can you install a CD changer in my new vehicle?" Andrea picks up her water glass.

Jack laughs. "A little bored out in the boonies with no Radio?"

Andrea kicks Jack under the table. "Yes!"

Sam laughs. "I don't think it will be a problem."

"Great. Here comes the Waitress." Andrea says motion to Jack.

* * *

Janet waits outside General Hammond's office patiently. The door was open so she could hear General Hammond's tone. "I'm just not sure I like the idea of turning over partial control to you Ambassador."

Janet watches Andrea shake her head. "General Hammond I understand. Believe it or not you need me. Look you should have retired by now and haven't. It least if I have some authority that you can question. You'll have more time with your family. I'm not going to push the issue at this point. I don't have the will to fight you." Andrea stands up from the chair she was sitting in.

"That's it. Does Colonel O'Neill know about this?" Hammond says still sitting.

Andrea laughs. "No, this is the first I'm hearing about it myself. I'm too chicken to say anything to him about it, later. Look, I don't want your job. Asking this is going too far. You want my advice ask. If I think you need to know something I'll speak other than that you treat me like you always do."

Hammond shakes his head, glancing over he notices her standing near the door. "You might as well come in Dr. Fraiser. This is ridiculous."

Janet walks in the room. "Is this a bad time?"

Andrea smiles. Hammond shakes his head again. "I'm not sure. What is you need Dr. Fraiser?"

Janet stands with her hands at her sides. "I need to examine Dr. Jackson again. The sooner the better."

Hammond stands up. "Right, sorry I got caught up in this. Can you fix it Ambassador?"

"I can try. But I cannot see the other governments relenting. I'm creative though. I'll just say I've handed control back to you and Colonel O'Neill. My excuse is that I'm too busy, which is true." Andrea clinches the back of the chair she was sitting in.

Hammond laughs. "Very creative. I'll call the pentagon and tell them I've spoken to you. You can have the Ambassador now Doctor."

Janet looks at them both with interest. "Thank you. I can return her later if you like?"

Andrea mutters to herself. Hammond shakes his head. "I'm done thanks."

Andrea sticks out her arm allowing Dr. Fraiser to leave first. "After you."

Janet leaves the office and waits for Andrea. "Ambassador? Boy sounds like there is trouble with that."

Andrea shakes her head. "Unfortunately yes. The Asgard High Council, elected to have me speak for them. We informed the other nations that have been given information on the Stargate Program."

"Ah, politics." Janet walks before Andrea down a circular stair case.

Andrea follows shaking her head. "Yeah, the other nations voted and they want me in control at the SGC. I don't think former goa'uld stuck in there heads. Kinsey, who wasn't at the meeting got wind of it, is raising hell. He is demanding that I be held for information. The French Ambassador got wind of this and went to his office. He told Kinsey to shut his mouth, in French along with several French explicatives."

Janet laughs. "Boy would I have loved to be a fly on the wall for that."

"Well, there was a bug in the room. I'm sure a tape can be bought for a minimal fee. Nice birthday gift for Colonel O'Neill." Andrea grins.

"I'm in; do you know where I can get a copy?" Janet asks walking with Andrea down the hall.

"I'm sure Alex Fletcher knows. So why do I need to be examined? You told me before I left that I was in perfect health." Andrea fiddles with the Asgard device in her pocket.

Janet looks at Andrea showing a bit of concern. "Neither you nor Daniel told me before you left that you were having problems sleeping. Never in my life have I seen Daniel act like he did."

Andrea grits her teeth. "I'm sorry. Colonel O'Neill must have been mad."

"More like concerned. Seems you have won his favor quickly. Daniel looked like hell." Janet says stepping into the infirmary.

"It's my fault. Thor told me something had happened. I had to take care of it. I wasn't acting like myself." Andrea says avoid the subject of her health.

"So what did you do while you were away?" Janet goes to a cabinet to get supplies to draw blood.

"Oh, slept in a healing pod. Chewed out a representative of a world we are trying to add to the Protected Planets Treaty."

"Have a seat up there would you." Janet points to the gurney. "Healing pod?"

"Yes, the Asgard made me a ship. Very nice. Colonel O'Neill is both Happy with me and Mad because he hasn't seen it yet." Andrea bits her tongue while the Doctor puts the needle in her arm. "Healing pod is a lot like stases, with the bonus of healing the person inside."

"Where can I get one?" Janet says hooking up another tube."

Andrea winces. "You don't want one. You'll be out of Job. I happened to like you when you're not torturing me. However you're welcome to see it, possible borrow it on occasion." Andrea wavers a bit.

"You better lay back." Janet says placing a bandied on Andrea's arm knowing it will come off soon.

Andrea lays back. "Side affects. I started having morning sickness."

"Now that is interesting. You went into a healing pod and came out with morning sickness. I guess that means morning sickness is a natural process in a pregnancy."

"An annoying one." Andrea mutters

"Ah, well. About you not sleeping. I'd like you to see Dr. Mackenzie." Janet says poking Andrea in the abdomen. "Any pain?"

"No, but then I'm hungry. All I can think about is food." Andrea says sitting up.

"That's normal. So will you speak to Dr. Mackenzie?"

"Yes, actually it's not a bad idea." Andrea stomach rumbles

"Ah visible signs of hunger." Andrea laughs at Janet. "That's good Daniel seem to think you would be apposed to the idea."

Andrea shakes her head. "Nobody likes shrinks. I'm okay with it. I need to talk to someone about all the junk in my head.

"Sounds like a good idea. Now, when the tests come back you can go, if everything checks out of course." Janet says grabbing the blood samples.

"Alright, while I wait can I have something to eat?" Andrea asks pleadingly.

"Yeah I think that can be arranged." Janet laughs and walks off.

* * *

Jack taps Teal'c camera. "This is fruitless; there is nothing here why are we doing this?"

Sam shakes her head turning on the satellite link up. "Sir, if you remember right we're looking for a power source."

"Oh right. Daniel if you'd look around, there is no way anything is here." Jack says over his radio.

Daniel shakes his head and speaks into his radio. "We don't know that Jack." Daniel looks down at Sam who is messing with the equipment. "Guess Andrea knows more about what we're looking for than I do."

Major Carter looks up. "They should be receiving the signal now Daniel. If you want to try it."

Daniel holds his radio. "Come in home base. This is Dr. Jackson. Do you read?"

"You forgot over Daniel" Jack says and Teal'c raises an eyebrow.

"This is home base. We copy. No formalities please you'll confuse me." Andrea says turning on her screen. "Good Morning Sam, you look lovely."

Sam grabs her radio. "Thanks I think. Is everyone there?"

Andrea turns her microphone on auto. "Yes, if you set the radio's on auto it makes it easier."

Jack shakes his head at Teal'c. "Good morning Ambassador."

Teal'c looks stoic. "Is Jonas Quinn with you?"

Jonas takes the Microphone. "Here, Rya'c is fine Teal'c."

"Thank you Jonas Quinn." Teal'c says moving out of O'Neill's way.

Andrea takes the mike back. "Dr. Fraiser says I'm more than fine, by the way."

Sam laughs. "So what are we looking for?"

"Anything that looks like an entrance." Daniel walks ahead of Sam.

Andrea looks at Jonas then shakes her head. "Daniel where are you going, go left."

"Why, I'm sure it would be this way." Daniel continues walking.

"Because I'm sure it's not."

"Oh boy." Jack says turning to look at Teal'c

"Daniel you're suppose to be me go left toward the center of where the Cella would be." Andrea says holding a diagram.

"It's not going to be there." Daniel replies.

"Fine. Sam walk ten paces and stop." Andréa says.

"Alright, what exactly am I looking for?" Sam asks.

"Anything, try to see if you can sense Naquidah. You too Teal'c." Andrea rubs the back of her neck.

"There is nothing here! This is a major waste of time." Jack says walking to the left.

"Not necessarily Colonel." Jonas says into the mike.

"Alright, I am sensing a faint trace of Naquidah. Nothing big." Sam leans down and looks at the mud.

"Carter you're in the mud" O'Neill says walking toward her.

"Did you get permission for us to dig?" Daniel asks walking toward Sam.

"Yes." Andrea says watching Sam's video feed.

"It's not here." Sam says looking up at O'Neill

"What do you mean Major Carter?" Jonas asks.

"Yes, Carter what do you mean it's not here?" Jack looks down at Sam annoyed.

"She moved it." Sam looks at Daniel.

"Jolinar's memory?" Daniel asks leaning down next to her.

"Yes, but the key is here." Sam starts digging with her hands.

"Key, nobody said anything about this." Jack looks at Teal'c

Daniel begins digging as well. "Yes, I've got something."

"That would be the key." Andrea says leaning back.

"Okay, dig it up folks. Hey what do we do next?" Jack asks looking around.

"Pack up. Go back to the hotel, check out go back to the room and I'll get you." Andrea says watching Daniel and Sam's cameras.

"Does that mean I get to see the Ship?" Jack asks impatiently.

Andrea just shakes her head and Jonas answers. "Yes, she's shaking her head Colonel."

* * *

Andrea leans back in the pilot chair, opening on eye on occasion to look at Jonas. Jonas walks around the bridge touch several controls. "This is so cool." Jonas says sitting down at Navigation.

Andrea closes her eyes again. "Yes, can you tell me where Kawalsky, Grogan and Hailey are? Doctor Frasier hasn't left where I put her."

Jonas shakes his head. "What do I do?"

"The red thing, turn it to the left." Andrea looking half asleep answers.

Jonas moves the red thing to the left. An image pops up on the view screen. "Um, is that the cargo hold?"

"Yes." A noise in a low tone goes off. Andrea sits forward. "There done." Andrea presses three controls.

Jack, Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c appear wearing civilian cloths. Jack notices Jonas in the navigation chair. "Aw man Andrea!!!! I wanted to see the ship first!"

Andrea shakes her head. "Get over it. Jonas would you get up, so Major Carter can sit down." Andrea stands up. "Jack you can sit here."

O'Neill grins really big. "Sweet, the pilot seat." Jack sits down

"Teal'c that chair right there is for defenses. And that Daniel is a data base of Protected Plants." Andrea says stepping out of the way." Andrea points to the Right and then the left.

"Nice." Jacks say touching a control.

Sam turns around and looks at Andrea. "Where is our gear?"

Andrea smiles. "The Cargo Hold."

Teal'c turns and Looks at Andrea. "This weapons system is most efficient. It will serve a purpose in protecting Earth."

Jack turns around. "Now that is what I like to hear." Jack speaks pointing to Teal'c.

Something clicks. "Andrea I think I'm lost." Janet voice says in a wondering fashion.

Jack stand up. "Even Dr. Fraiser. Oh, if I wasn't so happy I'd .." Jack says to Andrea.

Andrea shakes her head and steps out into the hall. Daniel Stands up. "Ah where is she going?"

Jonas grins. "She's going to get Dr. Fraiser." Jonas points to the screen. "See."

Sam looks at Jack. "Sir. This is smaller than any Asgard ship I've been on."

Jack shakes his head. "So, it's a ship. Even better than that it's an Asgard ship. I'm not complaining Carter."

Janet walks in. "You better not complain, Next time you get shot your coming straight up here."

Teal'c and Daniel both raise an eyebrow. Sam grins. "Hi Janet, I take it you saw the Asgard medical technology."

Janet shakes her head. "I did. I still think I need one of those pods. Andrea insists it would put me out of a job."

Daniel turns on the Screen in front of him. The screen flashes. Daniel makes a frustrated sound.

Jack looks at him. "Something wrong?"

Daniel turns around. "I can't access anything. Funny thing is it's writing in goa'uld."

Sam gets up and walks over to where Daniel is sitting. "Here, try this." Sam presses a few buttons. "English, now that's funny. It says you don't have access to this information."

Jonas walks over and looks at the computer, pressing certain device. "I don't understand why it won't access. Andrea said the ship was design for SG-1 to use in emergencies."

Andrea walks back in. "I sent your gear back to base, and pick up some supplies." Andrea looks over. "Is something wrong?"

"Daniel can't get into the data base." Jack says.

Janet frowns at Andrea's expression. "Major Kawalsky?"

"Back at the SGC." Andrea walks over to the computer. Andrea presses a few controls then steps away. "There you should be able to get in now."

Teal'c gets up and walks over to Andrea. "Are you well?" Daniel bounds out of his chair and rushes over.

Janet immediately looks at Andrea. "You look ready to pass out. Colonel get up." Jack stands up. Daniel supports Andi and helps her sit down.

Daniel looks at Andrea then Dr. Fraiser. "I though you said she was fine."

Janet shakes her head. "Daniel, she is, or will be when she rests. She has been going all day."

Sam laughs. "Not quite use to morning sickness yet?"

"No, you know I came out of the healing pod and well we won't go there." Andrea blushes with embarrassment.

Janet shakes her head. "I ordered rest. You are just like the Colonel when it comes to my orders."

"Ouch." Jack says leaning against the wall. "What are you doing Jonas?"

Jonas turns around brushing a control. "Reading the list of planets. It looks like the Ambassador is over seeing some Planets that are trying to be added to the Protected Planets Treaty."

"Really!" Daniel says looking at Andrea. Jonas turns back around.

Andrea nods her head. "Yeah." Jonas scans the screen for a moment, in shock. Jonas shoots out of his chair and storms of the room. Andrea covers her face.

"Hey, what's that about?" Jack asks. Teal'c leaves the room following Jonas.

Sam goes over to the computer and sits down and reads the screen. "Oh God, This why you left? This was the problem that was and emergency wasn't it?"

Daniel gets up and goes over to the screen. "You've been keeping this from all of us? Andrea why did you do it?" Daniel's face turns red. Janet looks at Andrea.

"Because I care about Jonas that's why. I can fix the problem. I hope." Andrea says.

Jack looks at everyone confused. "Someone want to tell what is going on?"

"Sure Jack, it seems as if my wife has been going to Kelowna. She never found another planet where Naquidra was used she'd been to Kelowna." Daniel says looking very angry.

Jack shakes his head. Janet looks a little upset too. "It's true. I've been going since a few weeks after I found Daniel. I spoke with Thor. I understand why you're angry. I did it for Jonas." Andrea stands up. "I did it because if you hadn't Ascended Daniel you would have done it too!" Andrea leaves.

"Alright, that was enlightening!" Jack says watching Daniel.

"Jack, shut up." Daniel says sitting down.

O'Neill Shrugs. "Carter do you know how to get us home. I think it would be better if we took the tour later."

Janet shakes her head. "I don't think it's a good idea to leave her alone."

"I can't deal with this now. I just get me home Sam." Daniel says.

Sam looks at O'Neill. "I can sir."

"Good why don't we do that? Doc you gonna stay, you won't know how to get back?"

"I'm going. What about Jonas and Teal'c?" Janet says looking around.

Sam turns around. "I have a lock on them. Sir, I don't think Andrea is on this ship."

Jack looks at Sam. "She left us here? Oh well, As much as I'd like to get a really good look up here, we need to report in with Hammond."

"Is that a go for leaving?" Sam asks.

"Yes." Jack says. Sam presses a button and they disappear.

General Hammond knocks on Colonel O'Neill's open office door. Jack turns and looks up. "What can I do you for General?"

General Hammond steps in and closes the door. "No word from Ambassador Jackson?"

O'Neill shakes his head. "Nope, Daniel won't talk about it. Carter is a little upset, but she seems to be getting over it. Why don't you sit down sir?"

General Hammond sits down. "Major Kawalsky has twice come to my office asking if I've seen her. But that's not the problem. Major Davis has called four times from Washington asking to speak to her in the last day and half. He's on a flight here now, with the British Ambassador."

Jack face palms. "She needs to be found." General Hammond nods his head. "I take it there is another problem?"

General Hammond looks O'Neill in the face. "Colonel Chekov is here and asking to see her now."

Jack looks at the General. "Now, where is he?"

General Hammond looks worried. "With Major Carter, but that won't work much longer."

O'Neill rubs his neck. "Alright, let me find Daniel. He needs to speak with her. I'll get him to at least talk to her. We can contact the ship from the Control room." Jack says standing up.

Hammond shakes his head. "At least get them to call a truce please."

Jack shakes his head. "I don't think that's necessary Daniel's not angry anymore. I think unlike Carter or myself. Jonas is upset because, several of his good friends died. He spoke with Dr. Kieran. He wants to speak with Andrea about what's going on but won't say anything about it."

Hammond stands up. "You better get over it quick. They want Andrea in Charge here."

O'Neill stands up. "What? Who?"

Hammond opens the door. "The Ambassador's and Colonel Chekov, that's why they are coming here."

Jack shakes his head. "This doesn't sound good."

Hammond agrees. "No, and YOU MUST FIX IT COLONEL." Hammond leaves.

Jack puts his head between his knees. "I'm in so much trouble."

Andrea wakes to a buzzing. Slowly getting up, she sits down in the pilot seat. Andrea presses on of the controls. "Come in Stargate Command I read you." Andrea mumbles.

Daniel turns on the microphone in the control room. "Andrea are you alright?"

Andrea groans move to the left. "I'm fine. I'm sorry. I acted like a child."

Daniel looks at Jack. "Andi I'm sorry you were right. I'm just upset you lied."

"I know." Andrea says softly. "I'm sorry it was necessary."

Daniel takes a deep breath. "Do you think you could come back? You have visitors who want to speak with you."

Andrea takes a deep breath. "Yes, give me an hour please. I'm not fairing too good with the morning sickness." Andrea hears fuzz.

Jack looks at Daniel. "You better go up there and check on her. If something is wrong General Hammond will have my head."

Daniel shakes his head then speaks into the microphone. "Andi let me come up there."

"Alright, give me a second." Andrea reaches over to press a button but can't reach it. Andi stand up hits the button and falls back into the seat.

Daniel appears. Daniel moves around kneels next to Andréa. "Andrea?" He asks softly.

Andrea turns her head toward Daniel. Her eyes black, her skin pale, Andrea looks like she hasn't slept. "Oh Daniel, I love you so much." Andrea turns the chair around, and leans forward.

Daniel embraces his wife and holds her tightly. "I love you Andrea." Daniel holds her for a moment. "Is there some place where you can clean up? If General Hammond or Colonel Chekov sees you like this Jack will be in trouble, frankly so will I."

"Yes, there is." Andrea speaks softly still. Daniel stands up.

"Alright, want to show me where?" Daniel says backing up a bit so Andrea can stand.

"Sure." Andrea pushes herself breathing deeply. Andrea takes a step toward Daniel, faints.

"Andrea!" Daniel cries out catching her, then sweeping her up in his arms. Daniel curses. "Okay now what do I do?" Daniel looks up, noticing the doors are open he walks out of the bridge and down the hall. "Andi, you've got to wake up, at least for a second I don't know where I'm going or what I'm doing."

"Medical chamber is to the right." A voice similar to Thor's says.

Daniel looks up to see the ceiling. "Okay now that qualifies as strange." Daniel goes toward the right and some door open revealing a room with a control station, some slabs that look like operating tables. Several open pods line a wall to the right. Daniel walks in and lays Andrea down gently on a slab. "Alright, now what?"

"Daniel what the hell is going on? That damned ship just sent a message that was automated saying that an unqualified pilot was aboard and required assistance? Carter is gone; looks like the ship took her." Jack's worried voice says over a speaker.

Daniel leans over Andrea. "That's not important now Jack. Andrea passed out, she doesn't look good either." Daniel touches Andrea face with his left hand and holds her left hand in his right.

Sam comes running into the room. "What happened? I was in my lab talking to Siler then here." Sam sees Andi and walks over.

"She passed out. Sam how did you get here?" Daniel looks worried

"Auto pilot. Andrea said the ship was to recognize me as the secondary user." Sam steps over to the control station. "Daniel step back for a minute." Sam moves some controls, a strange light scans Andrea. "Cool."

Daniel looks over at Sam. "No, what was it?"

"It scanned her and its processing the data. Some of this I understand." Sam says stepping to side.

Daniel looks at the screen. "Alright, these are her blood levels, no internal injures. That flashing is her Naquidah. So are her protein levels." Daniel puts his hand on a control and something appears on a pad. "Okay, see this is weird. Besides the fact that this is in goa'uld."

"Not that anyone cares but I can here what's going on up there. Dr. Fraiser is demanding someone get her up there." O'Neill's voice says over a speaker again.

Sam moves some devices on the control and Dr. Fraiser and Colonel O'Neill appear. "Sorry about that."

Janet walks over to Andrea and listens to her heart, then checks her pupils. "I don't like this. She is just like you." Janet points to Colonel O'Neill.

"Janet come take a look at this." Sam moves a control and the language on the screen changes to English.

"Alright." Janet walks over to the screen. "She needs to eat among other things. If I get her back in my infirmary I'll have more control. From what she told me and I see here there is nothing here that can heal her."

"Doc you're kidding right? All this advanced technology, and you can help her? See I find that hard to believe."

Janet shakes her head. "She needs simple rest and food. And she's going to get it. Even if I have to tie her down." Janet eyes O'Neill.

Jack stares back at the doctor. "Alright, I get it. Carter can you get us back to the SGC preferably in the infirmary?"

Sam shakes her head. "I'm new it at this. Daniel you might want to hold Andrea."

"Alright." Daniel says walking over and picking Andrea up.

"Here we go." Sam says, and then they all disappear.

* * *

Jack walks into Daniel's lab. Daniel sits under a lamp studying the artifact from Ephesus. Jonas sits at a computer typing. Jack clears his throat. "Hi guys." Jack says politely.

"Hi Jack" Daniel says staring at the artifact then writing something down.

"Hi Colonel, can we help you?" Jonas says turning around in his seat.

Jack walks farther into the room. "Yeah, could you give me a minute with Daniel?"

Jonas nods. "Sure, I'll go check on Major Carter." Jonas leaves.

Jack pulls up a chair and sits next to Daniel. "Can you put that down for a moment?" Jack says staring at Daniel's face.

Daniel puts down the relic and looks at Jack. "What is it?"

Jack takes a deep breath. "It's been suggested that we all need a vacation. A real vacation."

Daniel laughs. "Really by who?"

"Dr. Fraiser is giving orders now. She believes that if we slow down. It might give you time to make Andi slow down." Jack looks over at the object.

"Okay and Andrea agreed to this?" Daniel asks picking up the object and holding out to Jack.

Jack takes the object and studies it. "Well, it got me thinking."

"You can think?"

"Not funny Daniel." Jack flips the object over.

"Right well you were saying."

Jack puts the object down. "Yes, well I was thinking we could go visit Catherine let her see Andrea. Invite her for a visit."

Daniel stands up quickly. "Oh God, Catherine doesn't know I'm alive."

"Hey, take it easy buddy. We can fix that." Jack says grinning.

Daniel sits. "I guess I should go see her."

"We all should. It's been awhile for me too." Jack says standing up.

"Where are you going?" Daniel asks.

"I'm gonna talk to Hammond, then check in on the Ambassador. Then I'm going home to call Catherine." Jack walks to the door. "I'll make plans don't worry."

Daniel smiles. "Thanks Jack."

* * *

General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill walk into the Infirmary. Three men sit next to a hospital bed. Major Davis sits on the left side of the bed next to a man in a nicely tailored suit. Colonel Chekov sits on the right by himself. Andrea is sitting up in the bed looking slightly annoyed. Jack eyes a slightly angry Doctor reading a notebook. "A General Hammond, Colonel O'Neill so nice of you to join us." The British Ambassador stands up as well as Major Davis.

Colonel Chekov stands up as well. "Yes please join us. The Asgard Ambassador was telling us about her plans for the next year. It seems she thinks she is going to be running around the universe doing what you do Colonel O'Neill."

Andrea shakes her head. "That's not what I said. I said I would be doing my job. Which is my responsibility as the Asgard Ambassador to speak on behalf of the Asgard. That may mean I have to go off world."

Major Davis shakes his head. "I've tried to explain to these Gentlemen that the Ambassador works for the Asgard. Not the United States."

The British Ambassador shakes his head. "She said she would still be working at the SGC when not doing her Ambassadorial duties."

General Hammond steps in. "Gentlemen, the Ambassador and I have spoken and she believes that she is not able to run the SGC. She believes that the set command structure in place is working fine."

Jack nods his head. "With all do respect. I agree. Thor would not be happy if his Ambassador was over worked. She has many responsibilities as I found out yesterday. It would be almost impossible for her to be available to run the SGC."

Andrea grins at Jack. "Colonel O'Neill is correct Gentlemen. I have treaties, people to check on, and goa'uld to irritate. If you want me to over see something, let me know what digs your people are doing. Send me information to evaluate as relevant to the Stargate program."

"I agree the Pentagon is willing to work with the Ambassador on anything she finds relevant to the Stargate program. Gentlemen we have a valuable asset we don't need to lose!" Major Davis smiles at Andrea.

General Hammond smiles even bigger. "Gentlemen the Ambassador, has been through a lot the past too months. We should let her rest so she can come back to work soon."

"I believe Dr. Jackson is working in his lab. This is the perfect opportunity for him to explain the progress we made this week in finding, the power source to fight Anubis." Jack says.

"Gentlemen if we follow General Hammond, he will lead us to Dr. Jackson office." Major Davis walks toward General Hammond.

"This way." General Hammond leads them out of the infirmary.

Andrea looks at Jack. "Thanks, I never thought they would leave."

Jack grins. "No problem. Doc you might want to join us." Colonel O'Neill sits down.

Dr. Fraiser stands up. "Thank goodness. Another ten minutes and I was going to kick them out." Janet sits down in an empty chair.

"They were getting on my nerves. I've met goa'uld more interesting." Andrea lays back.

Janet and Jack both laugh. "Alright, I talk to Daniel. He's sold on the vacation idea, Doc."

"That's great, the sooner the better." Janet pats Andrea's hand. "Don't get too excited. You're not going anywhere until you go on your trip."

"So anyway, I'm going to go home and make arrangements. You need to get better so you can fly." Jack says leaning back.

"Please tell me you're not taking us fishing. I'll go nuts. I love to fish, but not for a whole week. I like to do other things. Like shop." Andrea says pleading with the Colonel.

Jack frowns. "No not this time. We're going to visit Catherine." Jack stands up.

Andrea looks surprised. "Really? That's wonderful."

"Yes it is." Jack steps back. "Look get some rest and listen to the Doc."

"Why you don't" Andrea retorts. Jack grunts then leaves.

* * *

Sam leans over an open watch, in her lab. Andrea sits in a chair watching, as well as Dr. Fraiser. Very carefully she removes parts. "This is an interesting idea." Sam places the piece on a cloth.

Andrea fidgets on her stool. "Thanks, I hope it works. I couldn't carry that device around for the rest of my life. Someone might steal it then we would be in big trouble."

Sam shakes her head putting a small chip in the watch. "I agree. This is much easier and gives us all access to the ship in an emergency."

Dr. Fraiser stands up and leans over. "How do you intend to test it? I mean, the ship sending a signal when another ship is in proximity?"

Sam looks up. "I guess I'll have Dad pay a visit. Andrea has said Thor won't be back for a while so. The Perfect opportunity for me to see Dad and check out the ship's systems."

Andrea laughs. "I can't wait. Is Colonel O'Neill still bugging you to take him up there and fly it?"

"Yes, he asks me three times a day." Sam laughs.

Janet shakes her head. "He comes into the Infirmary, at least five times a day begging to let Andrea take him up there, just for an hour."

Sam shakes her head. "He wants to fly it badly. In fact so do I." Sam looks up at Janet and Andrea.

Andrea smiles at Sam. "Patience is a virtue." Andrea says looking at Janet.


	9. Catherine!

_Some of these are more descriptive. Note I know that Catherine was living in Colorado Springs. But I have her and Ernest living in New York. More of the that will be explained later._

****

**Chapter 9**

Jack stands outside the door of a large house, wearing kaki pants and a nice shirt. Sam stands next to him wearing a nice floral dress. Jack's sunglasses shield his eyes from the bright spring sun. Sam's purse hanging off her shoulder matches her dress. The door open's and Catherine stands wearing a lovely day dress. "Hi Jack, Sam" Catherine hugs Jack. "It's been a while." Jack enters the house and stands next to Ernest. Catherine hugs Sam.

"Hey Catherine, Ernest." Jack says smiling.

"How have you been Catherine?" Sam asks looking around the lovely home.

"I've been well. Why the visit, now?" Catherine asks looking at Jack.

"We've been ordered to relax. I thought it was the perfect opportunity to visit and spend time with you." Jack says looking around.

"Come in, sit." Ernest says going into the parlor.

"Please." Catherine says following Ernest.

"Thank you." Sam says sitting down.

Jack can't help but grin. Catherine stares at him. "You have that look."

"He can't help it Catherine. I've tried to tell him. He won't listen to me." Sam says looking at Ernest who seems to be interested in Jack's grin just as much as Catherine.

"Where did it come from?" Catherine asks looking at Jack.

"Some good friends of ours put it there, actually. They wanted to come, but decided they should check into our hotel first." Sam says smiling.

"Oh do I know them?" Catherine asks looking interested.

"Maybe, we're not sure. We'd like to take you and Ernest to dinner tonight. I already made reservations." Jack sits still grinning.

"Alright, I hope you didn't go to much trouble." Catherine looks happy.

"Nope, Teal'c sends his best. He wanted to come but he and his son decided they should do something together." Jack leans back in his chair.

"What about Jonas?" Catherine asks.

"Jonas had other duties, so for now it's just us." Sam says looking at the Colonel.

"Carter's right, I wanted to tell you about our last mission. We went to Ephesus looking for a piece of technology." Jack looks at Ernest who shakes his head.

* * *

Jack sits in between Ernest and Sam. Catherine sits next to Ernest and two empty seats in a small room with a Candlelit circular table. All of them are dress for a semi-formal dinner. There is water in every glass around the table. "Don't worry, we're a little early. That's my fault. I didn't expect you to pick us up in your limo when I made plans."

Sam laughs. "You mean you didn't want to disturb them." Sam looks at Catherine. "One of our friends, tends to get angry if Jack, calls when she's busy."

"Oh, I see. I feel like you two are hiding something." Catherine says putting her, hand on Ernest's.

"I don't mean for it to feel that way Catherine, it's just I have surprise for you. She doesn't want to spoil it." Jack says smiling.

* * *

One of the doors to the room opens and a woman with curly auburn hair walks in then steps to the side. Everyone watches. The door opens wider, Daniel walks into the room wearing a suit and smiling. Catherine puts her hand on her chest and gasps. Daniel looks at Andrea, then to Catherine. "Hello, Catherine. It's been too long."

Catherine stands up with her arms out. Daniel goes and hugs her. "You're real, Oh Daniel."

Daniel Laughs. "I'm very real Catherine." Daniel pulls away and looks at Andréa who's grinning. "Hello Ernest."

"I had no idea. I take it this is my surprise." Catherine says looking over at Jack.

Jack grins. "One of them, Daniel has a one or two of his own."

Daniel smiles. "Catherine, Ernest I'd like you to meet my wife Andrea. Andrea, this is Catherine and Ernest."

Andrea smiles and steps forward. "Hello, I've heard so much about both of you."

Catherine smiles and shakes Andrea's hand. "I'm sorry I haven't about you."

"Oh that's alright. I'm sure by the end of the week you'll be sick of me." Andrea moves to sit next to Sam.

Catherine smiles and shakes her head. "I doubt that. They seem to like you."

Jack smiles. "Sit please." Daniel sits next Catherine. Andrea sits next to Sam.

Andrea laughs. "They don't have choice. Well that's not completely true but for the most part anyway."

Daniel kisses Andrea on the cheek. "Don't let her fool you Catherine. I love her very much."

Sam laughs. "I like her from the start."

Jack shoot Sam a don't go there look. Catherine looks over at Jack. "What about you Jack?"

Jack laughs. "I love her. Not like Daniel does of course, but she makes me really happy sometimes."

"Only when she's not making you Angry, you mean Jack." Daniel looks at Sam and grins.

"You make Jack angry?" Catherine looks at Jack then Andrea.

"At least once a week. Just to keep him on his toes you know." Andrea jokes.

Ernest shakes his head. "Does he need to stay on his toes?"

Daniel looks at Andrea then Catherine. "Yes, Andrea has a habit of keeping secrets. If Jack's on his toes he pays more attention to her."

"I see. So what do you do?" Catherine asks in a motherly tone.

"I'm an archeologist, but as of three weeks ago I'm the Asgard Ambassador to Earth." Andrea says sipping her glass. A waiter comes in and brings in Salads then leaves quickly, the room falls silent.

Catherine waits. "Thor's race? The Asgard? Jack is she serious?"

Ernest looks at Daniel then Andrea. "I was correct."

Andrea nods. "Yes, but..."

Sam cuts Andrea off. "Catherine it gets even better. Andrea is a decent of the Ancients."

Catherine and Ernest both look at Daniel then Andrea. "Does she know about Heliopolis?"

Daniel shakes his head. "She does, but so do I. Catherine, the Ascended are the Ancients or were."

Ernest looks at Andrea. "Amazing, I have so many questions."

Jack chews the bite of his salad. "All in good time, she needs her rest."

Catherine looks at Andrea. "Is something wrong?"

Daniel smiles and looks from Andrea to Catherine. "Nothings wrong Catherine except that Andrea is approximately twelve weeks pregnant."

"Oh Daniel that's wonderful." Catherine hugs Daniel.

Ernest nods. "Congratulations."

Andrea smiles. "Thank you."

"Catherine, we have so much to tell you." Daniel says while the others eat, then takes a bite of his salad.

* * *

Daniel wakes to a light sob, turning over he embraces Andrea in his arms. "Andi, wake up." Andrea cries out. "Andrea wake up." Daniel lightly shakes her.

Andrea shoots up, runs to the bathroom and throws up. Daniel gets up, grabs a washcloth from the rack; turning on the faucet he soaks it. Daniel turns the faucet off, wrings the cloth then gets down on his knees and hands it to Andrea. "You okay?"

Andrea takes the cloth and wipes her mouth. Shaking her head. "Get the Colonel NOW!" Andrea leans over and throws up again.

* * *

Daniel doesn't flinch; grabbing his robe he puts it on and runs out of the hotel room. First he knocks on Jack's door. "Jack, answer the door." Daniel knocks harder. "Jack, Damn it." Daniel knocks on Sam's door. "Come on Sam."

Sam looking sleep looks at Daniel. "What is it Daniel?"

Daniel looks at Sam, ignoring the fact that she is in her pajamas. "I think Andrea had a night vision. I can't wake Jack up."

Sam shakes her head, leaving the door open she walks back into her room grabbing her purse and room key. Daniel continues to knock on Jacks door. Sam looks at Daniel. "I'll check on Andrea."

Daniel looks at Sam. "Thanks. Come on Jack!"

* * *

Sam walks into Daniel's hotel bathroom to see Andrea holding her knees rocking back and forth. "Night Vision?"

Andrea shakes her head. "It was horrible. The worst I've ever had." Andrea falls silent.

Sam sits next to Andrea. "Tell me about it?"

Andrea continues to rock. "Colonel O'Neill, Where's Daniel?" Andrea lays her head on her knees still rocking, and sobs hard.

* * *

Daniel walks in. "Jack won't wake up. Is she okay?" Daniel looks down slightly worried.

"No, she won't say anything she asked for the Colonel then you." Sam looks at Daniel, and pulls out her cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Daniel asks leaning down touching Andrea. Andrea just looks right through him.

"The colonel, his cell, go back and knock." Sam presses a button and speed dials.

"I'll be back Andi." Daniel gets up and leaves again.

* * *

Jack hears knocking again then, his cell ring. Jack reaches over and grabs his cell, and answers it. "This better be good!"

"Answer the Door sir." Sam's voice says.

Jack turns on the light and gets up. "Carter?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay." Jack groans and opens the door. "Daniel?"

"Jack, Andi had a night vision she's asking for you." Daniel speaks then turns around and goes back to his room.

"I'm hanging up now Sir."

"Alright Carter, I'll be there in a minute." Jack groans.

* * *

Sam moves when Daniel walks back in. "She mumbled something but I couldn't make it out."

"It's okay. Andrea you have to tell us something. If you say something it might lessen." Daniel says sitting down next to Andréa.

"He's right." Sam says sitting on the sink.

Jack walks in. "Okay what's up."

"She's unresponsive sir." Sam says looking worried.

"It seems like I've done this before." Jack kneels down. "Hey, Andrea I'm here. What is it?" Jack touches Andrea's knee with his hand.

Andrea looks up at the light, to Daniel then Jack. "Foothold!" Andrea screams at Jack.

Jack looks at Daniel in Shock. "Oh Shit!" Jack shoots up. "Give me your phone Carter. Get a gate address from her."

Sam hands Jack her phone. "Sir?"

"Do it Carter!" Jack walks into Daniel hotel room. Turning on the phone and dialing.

Daniel pulls Andrea close and cradles her. "Andi, Jack can't do anything unless you give us a Gate address you have to get one."

Sam slides off the sink and kneels down next to Andrea. "Daniel let me see if I can't get her to give it to me, At least subconsciously." Sam takes both of Andrea's hands. "Give me the Gate Address!"

* * *

Andrea deep in a vision sees Sam in a cell next to her. Daniel's dead body lies next to her. She tires to heal him but it doesn't work. Sam reaches over. "Andrea, Listen to me." Sam speaks.

Andrea crawls over to Sam. "Okay." Andrea takes both Sam's hands in the vision.

Sam speaks. "Andrea, I need a Gate Address."

* * *

Andrea looks at up at Sam. "I, Daniel!" Andrea cries out.

Daniel holds Andrea tighter. "I'm here. It's okay."

Sam looks at Andrea. "I need a gate address Andrea."

Andrea nods. "It's the planet SG-2 is scheduled for!" Andrea eyes are red.

Sam looks at Daniel then gets up and goes into the other room. Daniel turns Andrea toward him. "Are you okay? The Baby?"

Andrea takes deep Breaths. "Okay, just don't let me go back. I can't, not that again Daniel it was horrible."

"I won't let you." Daniel kisses her forehead and hugs her more.

* * *

Jack sits in one of the hotel chairs. "Give me General Hammond." Jack grumbles. "Give me General Hammond. I don't care if he's on the Phone with the President this is National Security."

Sam walks into the room. Grabbing a pen she writes "SCRAP SG-2 MISSION."

Jack pales checking his watch. "Damn it forget Hammond. Get me Major Ferretti! Tell him it's about the mission."

"Sir, they leave in an hour." Carter looks at her watch.

"Damn it Carter, I know!" Jack yells.

Ferretti speaks on the line. "Colonel O'Neill what is it?"

Jack takes a deep breath. "Listen good Ferretti, Scrap the mission. It results in a foothold situation."

"Sir, are you sure?" Ferretti asks.

"Oh I'm sure. Tell General Hammond to call Carter's cell phone." Jack listens then hangs up. "New SF wouldn't give me Hammond."

Carter looks at O'Neill. "That doesn't sound good."

Jack shakes his head ask Daniel walks in. "I was a bit worried."

Daniel walks over and Stands next to Sam. "Well?"

"SG-2 Mission is scraped." Jack says looking at Daniel.

Sam faces Daniel. "Did she tell you anything?"

Daniel looks at Jack then Sam. "Yes, it was bad. This race, whatever they are came back through the gate. They kill a lot of people including Hammond. We got back Teal'c was still alive. They shot you Jack."

Sam looks at Daniel. Then Andrea walks into the room. "It's worse than that Daniel. They killed you when I didn't talk. Sam they held us. Teal'c tried to get me out. He died protecting me." Andrea walks over to Daniel and hugs him tightly.

Jack looks at Andrea. "Anubis?"

Andrea shakes her head. "No, a race, human. They wanted Ancient technology. I think they were intrigued by form goa'uld carriers."

Sam looks at Andrea. "Are you okay physically? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"I'm fine. Just hungry. I don't want to sleep for a while." Andrea takes deep breaths. "How about we order a pizza. I'm going to be up for a while."

Jack smiles. "Pizza's good. Carter?"

"Yeah, what about a movie?" Sam goes over to the pay per view guide.

"Pizza's great. How about a movie?" Daniel asks Andrea.

"Sounds nice." Andrea laughs, and everyone smiles.

* * *

The hotel room phone rings softly. Daniel holds Andrea in his arms while they both sleep. Jack and Sam lay propped up together against the bed sleeping against each other. The phone rings again and Daniel picks it up. "Hello?"

Catherine's concerned voice speaks. "Daniel is everything alright?"

Daniel immediately turns over to look at the Clock. "Oh my god, Catherine I'm so sorry."

"Daniel it's noon. Why aren't you here?" Catherine's voice cracks a bit. "I called Jack and Sam's room but there was no answer."

Andrea wakes up. "Daniel?"

Daniel smiles and Shakes his head. "Catherine I'm really sorry, Jack and Sam are here. It's a long story. Can you and Ernest come to the hotel in an hour?"

"Of course Daniel, is it Andrea? Is there a problem with the baby?" Catherine's voice concerned but not overly upset.

"It's Andrea; we'll try to explain when you get here. The baby is fine." Daniel says staring at Jack and Sam sleeping against each other.

"Alright Daniel we'll be there in an hour." Catherine hangs up.

Daniel looks over at Andrea. "You want me to wake them?"

Andrea shakes her head no and grins. "Let me!" Andrea crawls over Daniel. Leaning off the bed she shakes Sam and pokes Jack hard. "Sam, Colonel. Wake up!"

Sam lifts her head and stares face to face with Andrea. "Good morning?"

Andrea grins. "I've had better and worse, but it's not morning anymore."

Daniel leans over Jack and shakes him. "Jack, wake up."

O'Neill wakes up and moves away from Sam. "Who? What the ..."

Andrea and Daniel shake there heads. "What time is it?" Sam asks.

"Jack did Hammond ever call you back?" Daniel asks.

"It's twelve o three, Sam." Andrea gets out of bed.

"No, Hammond never called me back. Twelve o three, you've got to be kidding me?" Jack gets up.

"Nope not kidding." Andrea says walking over to her bag.

"Jack you need get cleaned up. Catherine is on her way here." Daniel says cleaning his glasses.

"Shit. I need to get a hold of Hammond too." Jack's stomach rumbles.

Andrea laughs. "Hungry?"

"I am." Sam says grabbing her purse.

"Yeah, that too. I'll be back. Carter about..." Jack says walking to the door.

"I'm sorry sir." Sam looks a little worried about it.

"You, two quit. It's destiny. Oh by the way thank you for helping me last night." Andrea looks at Daniel walks into the bathroom and closes the door.

"Destiny? What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Jack looks at Daniel.

"I don't know." Daniel looks at Sam.

Sam shrugs. "I don't either but when I find out I'll let you know."

"Okay. I'll be back; I shouldn't have had those beers last night." Jack grumbles leaving the room.

"I'll be back too I guess. Next time we get a suite again." Sam says leaving the room and shutting the door. Daniel shakes his head.

* * *

Andrea opens the door a half hour later to see Colonel O'Neill smiling. "So, are you hungry?" Jack asks walking back into the room.

"Yes." Andrea looks at him perplexed.

"Good, are you planning on using that phone?" He points to the hotel room phone.

"A no, Why?" Andrea goes sits on the made bed.

"Because, I'm going to order a whole mess of pancakes from room service. The serve breakfast all day long you know." Jack walks over to the phone, dials room service and orders.

Andrea shrugs. "Okay."

"Where is Carter?" Jack looks at Andrea, who seems to be lost in her own mind.

"Still getting ready I suppose. But I think she's a spy." Andrea turns and looks at him.

"Carter a spy? For who?" Jack looks over as Daniel comes out of the bathroom.

Daniel laughs. "Like you don't know?"

Jack shakes his head confused. "Nope. Who is Carter spying for?"

Andrea laughs. "Dr. Fraiser, my keeper for the next six months."

"Oh, the Napoleonic power monger."

Andrea shakes her head disappointed. "Be nice, you owe her."

"Right." Jack says sitting down in a Chair. "You do realize she is though right?" Jack grins.

"No comment." Andrea gets up when there is a knock at the door. Opening the door she smiles. "Come in."

"What did I miss?" Sam says walking into the room. Daniel sits on the edge of the bed across from Jack.

"Nothing, the colonel ordered breakfast. How are Janet and Cassandra?" Andrea asks going back to sit on the edge of the bed.

"How did you know I ...?" Sam asks sitting in the other chair.

Andrea shakes her head. "I'm not blind. She asked Daniel to check in with her. He said I would get mad. So she asked you."

"I..." Daniel says looking at Jack for help.

"Don't look at me buddy it's you mess." Jack leans back.

"It's okay. I'm not mad. If you said yes maybe." Andrea grins at Daniel.

"Wow," Sam says picking up a yellow note pad off the table. "This is a DHD. Did you do this?" Sam looks at Andi.

Andrea shakes her head. "There is more."

Sam turns the page and then the next. "This is Amazing. The guys at Area 51 are still taking the DHD from Giza a part. This is a complete diagram."

Jack leans over. "Let me see."

Sam hands it to the Colonel. "Sir, with this we could almost build one."

Daniel shakes his head. "Almost, being the relative term. It's incomplete."

Both Jack and Sam look over at Daniel. "What do you mean?"

"It's incomplete." Daniel looks at Sam who is questioning him.

"How do you know?" Jack looks confused.

"Daniel's been helping me. If you look there are parts missing." Andrea points to the pad.

Sam looks at Andrea. "Can you finish it?"

Andrea shakes her head. "I think so. If I had more help."

"I try but she argues with me." Daniel looks at Sam.

"I that's because I'm right." Andrea grins.

"No your not. I'm sure it's the other way." Daniel looks at Andrea annoyed.

"Take it easy kids." Jack says.

Daniel and Andrea shoot each other dirty looks at each other then Jack. "Daniel what do you know about the mechanics of a DHD." Sam asks looking through the note pad again.

Daniel looks at Sam. "Just what pops into my head when I see one how crystals are placed."

"Whoa how long has this been going on?" Jack looks a little confused again.

"Since Andrea started working with me again. Sometimes it's just a jumbled mess." Daniel looks at Sam who is correcting parts of the drawings.

Sam hands the pad to Andrea who nods her head and hands it to Daniel. Daniel takes the pad and looks at it for a moment. "Energy Converter?"

Sam looks at excited. "It is? We didn't know? The team at Nellis has been trying to figure out what it was for a while now."

"Carter! We're on vacation, cut it out. You too." Jack speaks in an authoritative tone while pointing at Andrea.

"But Sir..." Carter is cut off.

"No, vacation. Relax, have fun, go shopping, but NO WORK. That's an order!" O'Neill looks slightly annoyed.

"Ah, Jack you just contradicted yourself." Daniel looks at Jack smiling.

"Oh just give it a rest." Jack looks straight at Daniel giving Daniel the silent warning not to encourage the Major or Andrea.

"Right, well Catherine will be here any second, and I need to eat badly." Andrea says looking strait at Jack.

"Hey it will be here any minute. By the way what do you intend to tell Catherine?" Jack watches as Andrea stands up and begins pacing.

Andrea stops. "The truth, about what I am."

"Now, see I'm not really clear on what you are either." Jack looks at her as if she's not making sense.

Andrea shakes her head. "I'm a former goa'uld host who hold thousands of years of atrocities in my head."

Daniel looks at Andrea. "Are you saying you're finally ready to talk about it?"

Andrea sighs. "Some of it."

Sam notices Andrea is uncomfortable. "You're still dealing with whatever you think you're responsible for aren't you?"

Andrea nods. "I don't think I can ever deal with it."

Jack and Sam both nod. Daniel looks at Andrea. "You're so stubborn."

Andrea shakes her head. "Nine years ago you thought differently."

Jack shakes his head. "What is with you two? Ever since Andrea came back you two have been arguing with each other."

Sam grins then laughs. "He's right, it almost seems as if you don't argue with the Colonel anymore Daniel."

Andrea crosses her arms. "It's the hormones; trust me I have this itch to scream at several people as we speak."

"Not me I hope." Jack says casually.

Andrea laughs. "No, you're not on the list. However I had a talk with Jonas before we left. The Neighbor has been snooping; she's convinced that I'm under some kind of military protection."

Sam laughs and nods. "Mrs. Cravats still bothering you?"

Andrea sighs deeply. "Yes, I saw her eyeing Daniel, when we came in the other day when we were packing the car."

"Sounds like I have a problem to take care of when we get back." Jack crosses his out stretched legs.

A light knock sounds from the door. Daniel, Jack and Sam all stand up. Andrea smiles and walks over to answer the door.

Catherine and Ernest stand in the door way, behind them is a waiter with a large moving cart. "Good afternoon, Daniel what's going on?" Catherine looks at Andrea.

Jack and Daniel both walk over to the Door. Jack smiles at Catherine. "Come on in." Jack nods to the waiter. "Can we keep the cart?" The waiter nods "I'll take that thank you."

Andrea steps back away from the door. Daniel steps forward and hugs Catherine. "It's along story come on in. Good Afternoon Ernest."

Jack pushes the cart into the room. Ernest looks at Andrea and Smiles. "Are you well?"

Andrea nods. Daniel looks at Catherine. "Have a seat. We'll try to explain."

Catherine sits in the chair Jack was in Ernest sits in the chair Sam was in. Sam walks over and sits on the bed. Jack looks around then, looks at everyone. "I'll be right back." He opens the door and walks out leaving it open.

Andrea laughs. Catherine looks confused. "He went to get another table and some chairs."

"Daniel what is going on?" Catherine looks from Daniel to Sam then Andrea.

Daniel looks at Andrea then walks over to the bed in front of Catherine and sits on the edge. "What we didn't tell you last night is that Andrea has been genetically enhanced. Among strength like Teal'c has she can heal quickly as well as heal others on occasion. Her strongest enhancement is the visions she has." Jack walks into the room with a table and Sam pulls it off to the side.

"Enhanced?" Ernest looks at Andrea.

Jack brings in two chairs and sets them down then, motions for Sam to help him with the food. Andrea walks over and sits next to Daniel. "Being a descendant of the Ancients I have certain genes that were activated. I was made to be the perfect human host for goa'uld."

Catherine looks shocked, Ernest looks interested. "You have visions?"

Jack turns and smiles. "She's very handy some times, she warns us when something bad is going to happen."

Catherine looks at Andrea. "Please explain."

Andrea nods. "I see things that could happen or will happen. Some times I see things that would have happened if I hadn't done something."

Sam looks at the food then turns her attention to the conversation. "Catherine, theoretically she sees alternate realities. Places where we have each made different choices, and have had different actions."

Jack coughs. "It isn't just the choices Sam; it's the way each universe is organized." Andrea says softly.

Catherine looks at Andrea. "Are you saying there is universes out there exactly like this one but the elements are different?"

Andrea nods. "They vary from different to slightly different."

Jack shakes his head. "This is all very fascinating but, you need to eat and the food is getting cold." Jack looks straight at Andrea. Andrea mumbles something about Attila the Hun and Jack.

Catherine shakes her head. Everyone laughs but Jack. "Did I hear that correctly?"

Daniel hugs Andrea. "If only that were true."

"Hey, what did you say?" Jack looks at Andrea.

Sam bends over laugh hysterically then looks up at O'Neill. "She said even Attila the Hun would bow down to you."

Jack raises his eyebrow. "Is he a goa'uld?"

Andrea laughs. "Probable was, I'm sure he's dead now."

"Someone should check into that." Jack eyes Daniel.

"Does this always happen?" Catherine looks at Daniel.

Daniel laughs. "With Jack and Andrea anything is possible. When we walk back into the SGC she antagonized him."

Catherine shakes her head. "Then this shall make for an interesting week." Ernest nods.


	10. Memories!

_This chapter is short. So it kind of Balances the others. More Politics to come!_

****

**Chapter 10**

Catherine sits on her couch, sipping tea. Andrea sits next to her smiling. Catherine puts down her tea cup. "Sam didn't want to join us? I find that odd." Catherine looks at Andrea.

Andrea shrugs. "I think Daniel arranged it so you could question me alone."

"Ah. I have many questions. Daniel explained that you were taken by an older goa'uld. Does that mean you're familiar with Ra?" Catherine looks at Andrea's neck where there is a faint line that looks out of place.

Andrea moves a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yes, very familiar. I didn't meet him, of course, but my symbiote did. Not much love between them."

Catherine looks at Andrea interested. "Were they Enemies?"

Andrea shakes her head and picks up her glass of milk and holds it. "Mortal enemies, there was a power struggle between the Ogdoad the original System Lords, The first ones, and the new order System Lords."

Catherine nods her head. "Ra was able to over throw the first ones?"

Andrea shakes her head. "He was born of the first ones, smart too. He made the goa'uld the leaches they that they are."

Catherine watches Andréa drink. "That sounds like some Jack would say." Catherine laughs.

Andrea shakes her head. "It is. You have to understand. Before I was taken as a host I was sweet compliant young lady. If it weren't for my uncle I would have been married to a young man, had a baby and then died of cancer." Andrea sets down her glass. "My uncle the congressman took me in when I was sixteen. My parents were going to send me to boarding school so they could travel. He said he would take me in so I could continue to go to the prestigious school I was attending. Long story short, he got himself declared my guardian and I was able to do what I wanted. It was new to me when I started college. I was so use to my parents telling me what to do that, when I was signing up for courses; he grabbed my schedule and marked off random things. I quickly learned what I was interested in. By the time I was 20 I knew what I wanted to do, but my uncle was able to control me enough that my parents didn't begin to rule my life again."

Catherine shakes her head and pats Andrea's hand. "Sounds very much like the things expected of a girl when I was that age."

Andrea nods her head slightly. "They were old school. For all intensive purposes my uncle is my father. He's been very supportive of Daniel and I." Andrea looks at Catherine. "Being a host changed me, in so many ways. I went from being innocent to doomed to remember a thousand life times of watching people suffer."

Catherine nods. "It must be difficult, to carry such a burden."

Andrea smiles. "Some times, but there are times when I can't help, but smile. I've done a lot of good since Kek killed Keket."

Catherine picks up her tea cup again. "Jack said you helped those who apposed Kek."

Andrea nods noticing the eye of Ra hanging from Catherine's neck. "I did. Can I see the eye for moment?"

"Of course, I was wondering when you were going to ask." Catherine puts down her tea cup. With two hands Catherine removes the eye and hands it to Andrea.

"Thank you, my memories of it are distant but I remember seeing it before." Andrea takes the eye and examines it.

"I always wear it." Catherine watches Andrea handle the eye carefully.

Andrea looks up at Catherine. "Keket almost had it once." Andrea's eyes turn glassy.

"Andrea are you alright?" Catherine leans forward. "You're eyes look as if you have a fever."

Andrea shakes her head; her eyes go back to normal. "Fine, it was a vision. Can you get Daniel? You'll all want to hear this."

"Of course, I'll be right back." Catherine gets up and walks out of the room. Andrea sits on the couch quietly holding the eye.

* * *

Andrea stands in a room with gold walls, silk hangs from the windows. Soft breeze blows over skin, it pushes away her hair causing the black hairs to fly off her shoulders. Ten feet from her stands a man and a woman. The woman speaks to the man, he brushes her off. "Leave us." The woman turns to him then to Andrea, stepping very close to Andrea she sneers leaves the room. The man smiles and turns to Andrea. "Come forth Keket."

Keket walks softly, with a sway in her hips. Moving slowly, she stops and kneels lowering her gaze but eyeing the amulet on the man's chest. "Yes my Lord."

The man smiles, almost evilly. "You call me Lord, is not Kek you're Lord?"

Lifting her head Keket looks up. "I serve him yes. But you both are Gods of great power. I wish to be in your favor my Lord."

The man grabs her shoulders and gently lifts her to her feet. "What do you wish?"

Keket smiles. "I have heard tales of your unhappiness with Hathor. I have come to please you as you will my Lord. I will serve you." Everything fades with the breeze of the wind. Images of Colonel O'Neill fly past her.

* * *

Andrea shakes her head. Looking forward she sees Daniel coming toward her. Jack behind him grinning. Daniel walks into the room and sits on the Couch where Catherine was sitting. "What is it?"

Andrea hands him the eye and looks at Jack. "Colonel O'Neill, I have a great amount of respect for you."

Everyone shoots Andrea a questioning look. Sam steps around and looks at Andrea. "You were able to recall some of Keket's past memories?"

Andrea nods her head and turns to Daniel. "You were able to do what Keket was not, she went to Ra, spent weeks seducing him so she could kill him."

Catherine and Ernest both look for seats and sit down. Catherine leans forward. "Tell us."

Andrea nods. "Where shall I start?" Andrea looks at Daniel sympathetically.

Jack rubs his forehead. It was difficult to process the story Andrea was telling. "Stop, I need processes this. Carter are you following all of this?" Jack closes his eyes tightly.

Andrea shivers. Sam looks a little shocked. "That's disgusting. Keket and Ra, and Daniel and Hathor, I'm sorry it's just disgusting. I can't fathom having that in my memory."

Daniel holds Andrea's hand. "Sam is right it is disgusting. I had forgotten about my encounter with Hathor." Daniel pales.

Andrea turns a bright shade of pink. "No, it's not something I like having. However there is so much in my head it will go away eventually."

Jack looks at Andrea. "Can't Thor erase some of that junk?"

Catherine looks at Jack. "It's okay Andrea, Ernest and I understand how you feel. Jack, I assume you're referring to them taking out the knowledge of the Ancients?"

Jack nods his head. Andrea shakes hers. "I don't want to forget."

Daniel looks at Jack, who seems frustrated. "He's right Andi, it might be better for you. If the Asgard can't help you forget I'm sure that Oma or one of the others could help you forget."

"I don't want to forget" Andrea says looking at Ernest who shakes his head in approval.

Ernest looks at Jack and Daniel. "If she forgets she will no longer be who she is."

Daniel looks at Ernest and smiles. Andrea nods to Ernest. "Jack if I forget, you would lose the technology I can provide and the Asgard. I'm not proud of Keket, or the things that I have done. I love who I am and I wouldn't be anyone else."

Catherine smiles. "I'm glad you feel that way."

* * *

Daniel sits with Andrea on the couch. Ernest and Catherine sit across from them. Daniel looks at Catherine. "I have something to ask you both."

Catherine looks at Daniel putting down her glass. "What is it Daniel?"

Daniel looks at Andrea, who looks back and smiles. "Andrea and I would like you to move back to Colorado Springs, full time. I know you and Ernest moved here to be close to the Museums."

Andrea takes Daniel's hand knowing he's nervous. "What Daniel is trying to say is. We'd like you and Ernest to be the baby's grandparents."

Catherine's eyes light up. "Oh, Daniel I love to."

Ernest looks at Catherine, the love for her glowing in his eyes. "I would be honored."

Andrea looks at Daniel again. "I told you, she would say yes."

Daniel nods. "I'm glad, if something happens to Andrea and I, we'd like you to take the baby."

Catherine looks at them. "Nothing better happened to either of you."

Andrea smiles at Catherine. "It's not going to; this is just about my child's family." Andrea squeezes Daniel's hand feeling very satisfied with her life.


	11. 4legged Thor

_This chapter is about normal length. Politcs in next chapter I promise. And lots and Lots of Kinsey. Kinsey haters get ready. Be prepaired to meet Daniel's in-laws too. Three dots is something weird I can't fix it sorry it keeps messing up!_

****

**PUC211**

Teal'c looks at Daniel across the table in the commissary. "You wish Rya'c and I to move into your home?"

Daniel sips his coffee and sets down the morning paper. "Yes, Andrea and I will be moving into Catherine's after the baby is born. We want you to have a home. Rya'c needs a house."

Jack walks over and sits next to Teal'c. "He's right. You didn't expect to spend the rest of your life on base did you?"

Teal'c turns his head and looks at O'Neill. "I though perhaps one Day I might settle into a new home." Teal'c looks slightly hopeful.

Daniel grins, noticing the look. "With Ishta?"

Teal'c nods. "Perhaps. I will speak with Rya'c about residing in your home Daniel Jackson."

Jack grins and looks at Daniel. "So how about my house this Friday?"

Daniel looks over at Jack. "For?"

"BBQ, beer, and cake. You know Andrea hasn't had cake in a while right?" Jack says looking at Daniel.

Daniel laughs. "And you know this how?"

"I asked. So I'll get the cake and the meat. Everyone else can bring sides." Jack smiles looking at Teal'c.

"Okay, I'll talk with Andrea." Daniel says going back to his paper.

* * *

Jonas sits in the back of the Sequoia, holding a casserole dish. "Thanks for the help Andrea. I didn't think they would turn out so good."

Daniel laughs and looks at Jonas though the rearview mirror. "Honestly neither did I."

Andrea sitting in the front passenger's seat slaps Daniel. "DANIEL JACKSON! Be nice. I knew they would turn out fine Jonas."

Jonas beams. "Really, it's better than the commissary."

Daniel nods his head and looks back into the mirror. "Right, so any idea's what Cassie was making?"

Andrea shakes her head. "All I know is that she blew up the oven and Janet ended up treating her and Sam for minor burns."

Daniel shakes his head. "Thank God, Kawalsky and Ferretti are buying bread."

Andrea laughs holding her belly. "Yeah, that would be a trip."

"A trip to the Infirmary." Jonas comments.

Daniel laughs. "Oh Yeah. I can just see Hammond's face."

"I'd be more worried that Dr. Fraiser would insist that none of us ever cook again!" Jonas speaks with slight panic.

Daniel grins. "She'd never do that. We'd starve."

Andrea laughs. "Hey the only reason Sam got burned is because she was putting out the fire with Cassie. I'm going to have to teach Teal'c and Rya'c to cook too. You guys can't eat Pizza and take out the rest of your lives."

Jonas mutters. Daniel's expression changes and he moves to a more alert and defensive driving posture. "Has that car been following us since we left out neighborhood?"

Andrea looks in the side mirror. "Maybe, it looks like a car that has been sitting on our street."

Jonas turns around, while clutching his food. Jonas notices the red car as well. "It's the same car. We're being followed."

Daniel swears. "Call Jack and tell him we're bring company."

Andrea nods, pulls out her purse and opens it. She pulls out a small cell phone, flips open and hits a number, and then places it to her ear. "Hi Colonel, Daniel wants you to know we're bring some invited guests and you should be ready." Andrea pauses and listens to the Colonel. "It's a red number, Oldsmobile. I think." Andrea listens again. "Alright, I'll be fine. I'll inform Danielâ€. Five minutes." Andrea listens then hangs up.

Daniel glances over at his wife, then back at the room. "He's mad isn't he?"

Andrea sighs. "Yeah, really mad. He wants you to slowly drive past his house, so Ferretti and Charlie can box this guy in."

Jonas looks at Andrea. "You take my beans and I'll take the sidearm from the glove compartment."

Andrea nods, and leans forward opening the glove compartment and pulling out the berretta. "Sure, I'm glad you trust me with your beans Jonas!"

Jonas laughs. "I'm glad you trust me to hit this guy." Jonas takes the berretta and trades it with beans.

"You guys crack me up." Daniel says.

"Just drive, Daniel. I'd rather you not bleed in the car!" Andrea jokes.

Daniel grins. "No thanks. I'm not into that." Jonas and Andrea chuckle.

* * *

Jack stands on his front yard, fuming. Carter looks at him. "Sir, they'll get here."

Jack blows out a breath. "I know they will Carter, but damn it. Kinsey can't keep this up."

Sam nods. "I know sir. Alex said they would be arresting him with in the next three weeks."

"Apparently that isn't soon enough." Jack's anger resonates in his tone.

Carter shakes her head. "I know sir. Here they come." Sam says looking down the road to see Andrea's truck turn on to the street.

O'Neill pulls out his berretta. "Alright Carter, lets do this so I can fire up the grill."

Sam can't help but grin. "With pleasure sir."

* * *

Daniel drives passed Jack's house. Kawalsky pulls out of Jack's drive blocking they way for to the car following him. Ferretti's car pulls out of a neighboring drive boxing the car in. Daniel stops the truck just out of the car's view. "Jonas stay with her. I'll be back." Daniel unseat belts, opens the door hops out of truck and then shuts it again.

Jonas unbuckles as well and moves closer to Andrea. "Are you okay?"

Andrea nods. "Kinsey again, this time they were intent on kidnapping me." Andrea sighs and closes her eyes.

Jonas touches her shoulder. "Tired?"

Andrea keeps her eyes closed and nods. "Yes, hungry too."

"They'll be something for you to eat when we get inside." Jonas tries to comfort her.

"Joy, all the food and attention I could ever want." Andrea sounds deeply sarcastic. Jonas chuckles.

* * *

The car stops and Jack walks up to the drivers side window and taps on it. The man looks indignant. "What's the big Idea?" The man rolls down the window.

Jack smiles and raises his berretta, watch carter stand on the other side of the car. "Well, let's see you we're following three employees of the U.S. Air Force. That might be it."

The guy blinks. "Holy SHIT! SHIT!"

Sam grins on the other side of the car. "Sir, I don't think he knew."

O'Neill scowls. "I gathered that Carter. So what we're you doing?"

The man looks up at O'Neill. "I was hired to grab the woman. They said it was for the good of my country. I'm already out on parole."

Daniel walks over. "What the hell is going on?"

Jack frowns. "Looks like he was blind hired to grab Andrea."

Daniel looks over at Sam, angry. "Damn it! Isn't she safe anywhere?"

Sam looks back just as upset. "I don't know. Sir, he may be able to help us."

Jack nods looking at the kid. "He's going to help us."

The guy nods look up at O'Neill shaking his head. Yes.

* * *

Andrea blinks. Janet sits next to her on the left, Daniel on her right. "Did he just say what I think he said?"

Daniel nods and looks at Janet. "You know what that will do to my allergies."

Janet nods. "Sir, they can't have a dog. Daniel will be miserable."

Jack shakes his head setting his burger back on the plate in his lap. "Can't you use that ship to make him not allergic to Dogs or Shots? I know you love needles doc."

Cassandra giggles, Teal'c raises his eyebrow. Rya'c looks at Hammond who is chuckling. Jonas just stares at O'Neill, though the open window. Sam coughs, almost choking on her burger. "Sir!"

"What! It will be a guard dog you know? I'm sure you'll do fine Daniel, beside your allergies aren't as bad as they use to be!" Jack says taking a sip of his beer.

Daniel shakes his head. "What do you mean they aren't as bad? Don't you remember that cold I had?"

Jack nods. "But it wasn't that bad"

"Jack it was horrible!" Daniel shouts.

Janet and Sam giggle. "He's right getting a dog is a bad idea."

Andrea shakes her head and looks at Hammond. "You know I think Colonel O'Neill is hiding his brain so you don't expect more from him."

Rya'c laughs. "That is a good tactic."

Teal'c nods his head in agreement. "Indeed."

"I'm right? Again?" O'Neill looks at her confused.

Sam looks at Andrea. "Okay obviously Daniel doesn't want Allergy shots. So you're saying that we can cure his Allergies?"

Andrea speaks casual, looking down at her plate. "It's worth a try."

Daniel stares at his wife for a moment. "Cure all my allergies and.." Daniel leans over and hugs her.

Janet laughs. "If he wasn't already married to you, He'd marry you!"

Kawalsky laughs walking back into the house to hear the statement. "I never had a chance did I?"

Andrea looks over at Charlie. "Nope. Janet and I can poke around tomorrow. No pun intended."

Jack beams. "Wonderful, you should start thinking about Names."

Sam laughs. "From the look on her face I think she already has one."

"I bet you twenty bucks she names after a Tok'ra!" Ferretti says coming in behind Kawalsky.

Jonas pushes him out of the way and steps into the living room. "No way. They wouldn't like that. I say she names it after one of us!"

Andrea shakes her head. "You're all wrong."

Rya'c looks at Andrea. "Perhaps she will name it spot!"

Daniel chuckles. "Spot isn't the sort of thing you name a guard dog."

Hammond laughs and looks at Andrea very seriously. "You're going to name it after someone aren't you?"

Andrea nods. "You'll see."

* * *

Janet looks at Daniel standing in the corner of the med bay, looking slightly worried. "Come over here and lay down Daniel." She pats the slab, in the center of the room.

Daniel shakes his head, his expressions are closed. "I'd rather not. You know Sam should be here for this."

Andrea, standing behind the control center, laughs. "Daniel, Sam is busy. Now I know what I'm doing. And so does Janet."

Daniel shakes his head again. Janet turns to Andrea. "I guess we'll go back to the infirmary and begin allergy shots."

Daniel sighs, and walks over and sits on the slab. "Okay then."

Janet smiles brightly. "Just relax and lie back it shouldn't hurt a bit."

Daniel grins, and lays back. "Just don't clone me or anything."

Andrea giggles. "I don't have the equipment to do that here."

Janet turns to Andrea. "The Asgard gave you everything but the kitchen sink?"

"Yeah, something like that." Andrea smiles. "Now, lay still Daniel." A blue light runs over Daniel.

"We shouldn't have told him what we were doing." Janet whispers.

"Bah, Jonas said he would do it in a heart beat. Daniel is just playing with us." Andrea laughs. The light disappears. "That's it. We're done."

Janet shakes her head. "You're done. I want to test him for Allergies to see if it worked."

Daniel bolts up. "You didn't say anything about that before!"

Janet laughs. "Get over it. Let's go."

* * *

Jack walks into Daniel's lab to see Andrea sitting at the computer. "Whatcha doing?"

Andrea looks over and smiles up at him. "Reading about Dogs, actually. I've never had one before. We have fish of course, but those are Daniel's."

Jack nods. "Never had a dog, well now you do." Jack walks into the room with a German Sheppard on a leash. "This is Spike."

Spike looks up at Jack at the sound of his name. Andrea looks at Jack. "Spike what kind of name is that?" Spike turns and looks At Andrea.

Jack shrugs. "Not really sure. It's better than spot!"

Andrea nods. "Well, if it's okay he isn't going to stay Spike."

Jack laughs. "I didn't think he would. So what are you going to Name him?"

Andrea stands up. "We're going to go top side. We'll tell you when we get back."

Jack looks at her frustrated. "Why can't you tell me now?"

"Because Spike and I need to discuss his name!" Andrea smiles, taking the leash from Jack. "I'll tell you when we get back. Oh, Janet wants to see you in the infirmary."

Jack scowls. "Why?"

Andrea smiles. "Something about you're due for some shots."

Jack pales. "Oh for cryin' out loud." Jack watches Andrea swagger down the hall with Spike.

* * *

Daniel looks at his wife petting the dog. "Janet says for the most part I don't have any more allergies. Although she said on some off world missions I might notice one or two."

Andrea smiles. "That's wonderful. Now you can smell the roses!" Andrea jokes.

The dog lightly growls at Daniel. Daniel grins, and stands back away from the dog noticing the dog didn't like it when he stepped forward. "I hope he doesn't always do that."

Andrea nods. "It's alright. Stick out you hand and let him smell you."

Daniel sticks out his hand for the dog to smell and walks forward. The dog growls for a moment, then sniffs then licks his hand. "See, I'm not so bad. Even the Unas like me!" Daniel looks at Andrea. "I'd give him chocolate, but Jack tells me that would kill him."

Andrea nods. "Yeah, no chocolate for this warrior." Andrea pats the dogs head.

Daniel sits down, next to Andrea and pets the dog. "So what's his name?"

Andrea smiles and kisses Daniel on the cheek, then whispers. "His name is Thor."

Daniel turns to face his wife. "You named him after an Asgard?" Andrea nods, grinning. "You NAMED him THOR?" Andrea nods again. Thor jumps Daniel and pins him down in the grass and licks him. Daniel sputters trying to get the dog off of him.

Andrea holds her stomach laughing. "Thor Off!"

Thor jumps off Daniel. Daniel sits up. "Oh Boy, Jack's gonna love this!"

* * *

Jack walks down the hall rubbing his shoulder. Daniel walks up to him grinning. "Andrea is looking for you."

Jack looks at Daniel. "Really? Did she name him yet?"

Daniel nods. "It fits him. Trust me!"

"Oh? So what is it?" Jack asks turning to Daniel.

The dog comes bounding down the corridor and jumps Daniel tossing him to the ground. Thor stands on him. Andrea Turns the corner and calls out. "THOR OFF!"

Jack looks at Andrea in shock, and then turns to Daniel and the dog. "Thor..." He says softly. "YOU NAMED HIM .."

Daniel shakes his head. "Don't do it Jack!"

"THOR???" Jack asks turning to Andrea. The dog flies at him and pins him to the floor. "Omph." Thor licks him in the face.

Daniel sits up. "I warned you."

Andrea laughs. "It seems any Thor will like you Colonel."

Daniel grins. "Thor Off!"

Thor licks Jack then jumps off. Jack sits up and scowls at the sergeants staring from down the hall. "Yeah, I noticed. I can't believe you named himâ€."

Andrea grins. "He only flies at you if you say it a certain way. Someone should warn General Hammond though."

Jack nods in agreement. "By the way since I got you a dog, you can call me Jack."

Andrea smiles. "Alright Jack. I'd offer you a hand up but then I would get in trouble."

Jack smiles at Andrea. "Yeah, we don't want Dr. Fraiser catching you. She might think I'm broken."

Daniel laughs and stands up. "How's the arm you were rubbing it."

Jack frowns. "It hurts She Jabbed me with a needle, and I can't figure out why?"

Andrea giggles and looks at Thor. "Don't jump! Now come on lets go see what we kind find to eat."

Daniel grins and looks at his wife. "Hungry again?"

Andrea nods. "Famished."

"Didn't you eat before?" Jack ask look at Andrea.

"Yes, I was full now, I'm hungry again!" Andrea half whines, causing Thor to bark.

Daniel laughs. "I swear Jack she eats ten times a day!"

Jack nods. "It happens."

* * *

Thor walks into General Hammond's office and sniffs around. Hammond walks in through the other door from the briefing room. "Well how did you get in here?" He asks the animal. Thor looks at him and then walks over to the general and nudges him softly. Hammond chuckles. "You must be the dog the Colonel got for Andrea." Hammond leans down to pet him. "Well what did they name you?"

Andrea walks in to see Hammond petting Thor. "I named him Thor sir."

Hammond laughs. "Well, that's going to be confusing!"

Andrea grins. "Nah, grey men and German Sheppard's are easy to tell apart. Thor Come!" Thor turns around walks over to Andrea and stands ready.

Hammond stands up impressed. "He's well behaved that's good. I take it Colonel O'Neill knows his name."

Andrea nods. "Yes, Sam and Teal'c faired much better than He and Daniel did when I told them the name."

Hammond laughs. "He's friendly. I take it he gave them a bath?"

Andrea nods. "Oh Yeah."

Hammond laughs. "I'm glad we met the way we did then."

Andrea shakes her head and laughs walking out of Hammond's office.


	12. Turnabout is Fair Play

_As promised the man you love to Hate. Now the next couple chapters will be mixed. There are three stories that happen while all of the Kinsey stuff goes on so be prepared to be confused. The other stores aren't complete so I will make them there own seprate blurbs!_

****

**Chapter 12**

Thor trots into Hammond's office followed by Andrea. Hammond sits behind his desk studying a file. "Just one minute." Hammond finishes reading then looks up at Andrea. "What can I do for you Ambassador?"

Andrea smiles and walks over to his desk. "I think you can." Thor follows.

Hammond notices the gleam in her eyes. "What's going on?"

Andrea sits down in a chair across from him. "I just got off the phone with Alex Fletcher. Kinsey will be arrested Monday." Thor sits and lays his head on her knee.

Hammond nods. "That's good to here. I'm sure Colonel O'Neill will be pleased." Hammond studies her face. "Is there something else?"

Andrea nods. "I need to speak with Henry Hayes."

Hammond looks up surprised. "I know Him. We served together."

Andrea grins. "I know, anyway I'd like to speak with him and I tried to get a meeting with him, but I couldn't."

Hammond nods. "They probably know your affiliation with Randall. I'll see what I can do."

"I'd like it if you come with me. Jack doesn't want me anywhere with out and escort and he's got Daniel convinced I should be locked up for my own safety." Andrea says looking down at Thor who sits with his chin on her knee.

Hammond smiles. "I"ll arrange for something. We have to travel to meet with him."

Andrea agrees. "Yes, that's fine." Andrea looks at Thor and then stands up. Thor walks to the door.

Hammond watches the dog. "Is he going?"

Andrea shakes her head. "No, he can stay here. I'm sure you're perfectly capable of baby sitting me!"

Hammond chuckles. "I remember to bring my side arm."

Andrea shakes her head and laughs leaving the room.

* * *

It is a nice spring day; flowers around the park are in full bloom. Hammond wearing khaki pants and a button up shirt smiles, and opens the passenger's side door for Andrea to step out. "Ambassador."

Andrea, wearing a nice flowery dress swings her legs out of the car, here belly just sticks out far enough to show that she is pregnant. "Please, call me Andrea for today."

Hammond offers her his hand. "It's about time you start calling me George, Daniel too."

Andrea takes his hand and stands up. "Alright George, thank you."

George smiles, and offers his arm, after shutting the car door and locking it with the remote. "You're more than welcome Andi."

Andrea walks with Hammond around the park. "Any particular spot, we're meeting at?"

Hammond nods and point to a bench. "Over there."

Andrea grins. "Wonderful park, come here often?"

Hammond laughs. "Yes, we are early."

"I know. I wanted to be." Andrea says jovially walking with him though the grass to the bench.

George smiles. "So what are you going to say?"

Andrea pats his hand. "Introduce myself then get a reaction. From there I'll play it by ear."

Hammond nods. "He's a good man. I trust him."

Andrea gives a little sigh. "I know. I just wish I could tell him about the gate. It would make things much easier."

Hammond nods as another older man walks toward them. "Hello Henry!"

The man walks toward them more quickly, smiling. "It's been a long time George." The man smiles at Andrea.

Hammond grins. "It has Henry. I'd like to introduce you to someone. Henry Hayes this is Dr. Andrea Jackson."

Hayes smiles and studies Andrea carefully. "Why George I didn't know you had a thing for younger women! When is the baby do?"

Hammond laughs. "Oh she's not mine."

Andrea smiles and hugs Hammond. "Some time in October."

Hayes grins. "Well congratulations."

Andrea beams. "Thank you, why don't we sit down."

Both men sit on either side of Andrea. Hayes turns to Hammond. "So George what did you want to see me for?"

Hammond looks at his long time friend. "Well, it wasn't me it was Andrea actually."

Hayes looks shocked. "Why? If you don't mind me asking what are you a doctor of?"

Andrea smiles and looks at Hayes honestly. "I have several PhD's. I wanted to speak to you on behalf of another party."

Hayes looks at Andrea with a bit of recognition. "You're Archibald Milton's niece!"

Andrea nods. "I am."

Hayes looks surprised. "Does he want to support my campaign?"

Andrea shakes and nods her head. "He will back you on one condition."

Hayes looks at her. "What's that?"

Andrea grimaces, hating using her uncle with out speaking to him first. "That you drop out of the race."

Hayes looks up shocked and stands up. "How would that support me For God's sakes George can't believe you're here with her on this?" Hayes starts to walk off.

Andrea shoots Hammond a look. Hammond calls out. "Henry wait she's not finished please here her out."

Hayes stops and shoots the pregnant woman a look of apology. "Forgive me, I just"

Andrea shakes her head. "No you're completely validated in your opinions. George is right I wasn't finished."

Hayes walks back and sits down again. "Alright please continue."

Andrea nods and relaxes. "I'd like you two wait eight years to run for president. Randall Fletcher is looking for a running mate. I'd like you to run with him."

Hayes looks shocked. Fletcher is a republican. "You mean a cross party group?"

Andrea nods. "I do."

Hayes shakes his head. "I've already picked a running mate I'm going to announce tomorrow at the rally."

Hammond blows out a ragged breath. "We know about that. You might as well tell him."

Andrea nods and faces Hayes looking very serious. "Tomorrow, 30 minutes before the rally. Senator Robert Kinsey will be picked up by four Men, Two Department of Justice and Two department of defense."

Hayes eyes widen. "Why?"

Hammond takes his turn. "Senator Kinsey has been selling military secrets to the highest bidder. As well as he has hired out assassins three times in order to take out the Ambassador." Hammond slips.

Andrea notices the slip and pats his hand. "He's talking about me. I was in South America for a few years. General Hammond's team came in to place a satellite and found me. I happen to know a civilian who was translating they brought me back to America and Hired me out. I represent the natives."

Hayes still looks confused. "I don't understand what Bob has to do with this."

Andrea smiles. "Senator Kinsey knows about the program, doesn't agree with supplying the natives in agreement with them allowing us to have the satellite there."

Hayes looks at Hammond. "You don't seem like the type to command scientists George."

Hammond laughs. "That's our cover, Henry. The truth is we're working on a defense project in Cheyenne Mountain and if you are elected I'll show you around. Randall Fletcher knows what we're doing and he's going to be testifying at Kinsey's trial."

Hayes remains silent. "Bob is in deep."

Andrea nods. "He's got a lot of enemies. The attempt on his life two years ago was perpetrated by the group he was selling information with."

Hayes looks at George. "How long has this been going on?"

Hammond frowns. "About eight years. Senator Kinsey started problems back when the program was in its infancy."

Andrea takes a deep breath. "If you say what you're going to say at the Rally tomorrow, you're going to embarrass yourself and ruin any chance you have of reaching the presidency."

Hayes nods upset. "You're right. Thank you for the warning. If Fletcher wants me I'll run with him."

Andrea nods. Hammond pulls out a cell phone and hands it to her while he stands up. "Why don't we give her a minute to talk to Fletcher?"

Hayes nods in agreement and stands up he and Hammond walk off. Andrea flips the phone open and dials the number. "Senator Fletcher please? He's expecting my call!"

A feminine voice replies back. "One moment please."

Randall speaks over the line. "Good Afternoon Andrea. How did it go?"

Andrea smiles, watching some children play on the swings. "It went okay. He's in Randall. I assume tomorrow you will join him at the rally?"

"I will. This is good news. I was so afraid he wouldn't listen." Randall sounds relieved.

Andrea leans back into the bench. "Have you lost faith in me Randall?"

Randall chuckles. "Never, how are you?"

"I'm fine. We'll be in Washington in a few days. I'll see you then." Andrea speaks in a relaxed state.

"I'll right. I'll see you then." Randall hangs up the phone. Andrea watches Hammond and Hayes turn around and walk back toward her.

* * *

Henry studies his friend George. "These charges that Bob is facing are serious. How much evidence do you have on him?"

Hammond frowns, walking with his friend. "A lot Henry. They have tapes of him ordering another hit on Andrea. The guy was picked up right after of course, and she doesn't know there was a fourth try. My second in command has a disk he plans to turnover after he gives his testimony. There is a Colonel that was already tried for treason, who can prove Kinsey order some actions including having my granddaughters picked up from school."

Hayes looks at his friend in utter shock and disbelief. "George you're kidding me?"

"No, I'm not." Hammond speaks in a dead serious tone.

"I'm sorry; I wish I had known about this earlier." Hayes looks regretful.

Hammond shakes his head. "You couldn't have known. What I do is top secret and when you win you'll understand why. Andrea wanted to save the trouble of ruining your name. She knows you're a good man."

Hayes nods. "I'm assuming you'll explain everything in November after the election?"

George smiles. "I'll send you a personal invitation to visit."

* * *

**12:15PM Monday Mid-July**

Senator Kinsey sits in the Limo with his wife smiling. Hayes tried to call him; he'd been so busy he didn't answer. His cell phone rings. "Senator Kinsey."

"Hello again Kinsey." Jack O'Neill's voice says smoothly.

Kinsey's eyes widen and he pats his wife's hand. "Colonel O'Neill, how can I help you?"

O'Neill laughs. "Oh, you've already done plenty, Bob. I just wanted to deliver a message."

Kinsey doesn't show his anger to his wife. "Alright?"

O'Neill's amusement plays out in his words. "I just wanted you to know that Turnabout is Fair play."

"Is that a threat?" Kinsey asks lightly, drawing his wife's attention.

O'Neill laughs. "No, Bob it's your 15 minute warning. Have a nice day." O'Neill hangs up.

Misses Kinsey looks at her husband. "Is everything okay Bob?"

Kinsey smiles at her. "Everything is just fine."

* * *

**12:25PM Monday Mid-July**

SG-1 sits in a media van. Daniel holding coffee, Carter and O'Neill sits next to each other watching the video feed intently. Teal'c holds a bowl of popcorn. O'Neill looks over at Teal'c. "Give me some of that."

Teal'c passes the bowl and Carter laughs. "I can't believe you brought popcorn instead of donuts."

Teal'c looks at Major Carter. "It is tradition for Humans to eat popcorn while watching a good show?"

Daniel nods and laughs. "It is Teal'c."

"Then perhaps I should get more?" Teal'c asks.

O'Neill chuckles. "This is fine T. We are taping this right Carter?"

Sam nods. "Of course sir."

O'Neill grins. "I want to send him a copy. So he can watch it during his last meal."

Daniel shakes his head. "I think that classifies as cruel and unusual punishment, Jack."

"I know!" Jack grins at his friends.

* * *

**12:30PM Monday Mid-July**

The Limo stops at the rally check point. The Driver rolls down his window. "I have Senator Kinsey with me."

The Guard nods. "If you'll pull over there, please." The Guard waves them though to a side, lot. Hundreds of Supporters stand around, in the distance watching.

Kinsey looks at the window, and lowers the divider. "Simon what's going on?"

The driver turns looks in the rear view mirror at Kinsey. "We've been redirect sir. I believe there maybe a security risk to you and the misses."

Misses Kinsey pales. "Bob!"

"It's alright calm down." Kinsey says as the car comes to a stop.

A man on the outside of the car opens the door. "Senator Robert Kinsey?"

Kinsey nods. "I am?"

The man nods. "Sir could you step out of the car for a moment?"

Kinsey nods, and gets out of the car. "Can I help you gentleman?" Kinsey asks noticing the other three men standing around.

Another man walks up. "Senator Robert Kinsey, I'm Agent Allen. You're under arrest for crimes against the United States, and Four counts of a tempted murder. The list is long so I won't continue."

The first man turns the Senator around and puts him in chains. Misses Kinsey jumps out of the car. "Bob! Don't you know my husband is a respectable United States Senator?"

The Agents shake there heads. Allen looks at Misses Kinsey. "I'm sorry ma'am if that's what he's led you to believe."

Misses Kinsey stands in shock has they haul her husband in chains over to a waiting car. Kinsey looks at his wife. "This is just a mistake. Don't worry about a thing alright. Just go home and wait alright?" Kinsey is forced into the car. The men get in with him and the car drives off.

A black Cadillac pulls up. The backseat Drivers side window rolls down. Andrea frowns from inside the car at Misses Kinsey. "Ma'am, I know you're upset. Why don't you get in the car, and we'll take you where the media can't find you."

Mrs. Kinsey looks at the young woman and nods going to the other side of the car she gets in. "Thank you so much. I don't understand what's going on."

Andrea nods trying not smile. "I know ma'am. Here is a lawyer; he's never lost a case. You're husband is going to need him."

Mrs. Kinsey begins to cry. "Thank you." The car drives off.

* * *

**1:00PM Monday Mid-July**

Julia Donovan was ecstatic. Not only was she about to break the biggest story ever. She was also getting the first interviews with the Presidential Running mates Fletcher and Hayes.

Hayes takes the stage. "I'd like to thank you all for coming. I know many of you were expecting me to announce my running mate this afternoon. However I have decided to drop out of the race" Several people gasp. "And run for Vice President under Randall Fletcher." The crowd hushes. Hayes smiles. "So Randall if you'll join me we'll allow the media to ask a few questions.

Fletcher takes the stage and all of the reporters raise there hands shouting out questions. Donovan does the same. Hayes points to Julia. Julia smiles. "Julia Donovan, Inside Access. Mister Hayes does this decision come as a reaction to the arrest of Senator Robert Kinsey, not more than a half hour ago?"

Hayes looks at the woman. Andrea sent him a note of what questions Miss Donovan would ask. "I was made aware that Kinsey was under investigation, while doing background checks on all my choices." Hayes is going to kiss Andrea when he next sees her.

Donovan nods and runs of with her Camera crew to go outside and talk about the breaking news of Kinsey's Arrest.

* * *

**1:10PM Monday Mid-July**

Daniel takes a handful of popcorn. SG-1 watches the News cast. "She's not so bad." Daniel refers to Miss Donovan.

Sam laughs. "She's been brought over to the dark side."

Teal'c grins at Carter. "Perhaps, we could convince others?"

O'Neill shakes his head. "I doubt it T."

Daniel's phone rings and he answers it. "Jackson!" Daniel smiles. "Alright." Daniel nods his head watching his friends watch him. "Really? I don't know. I'll see you back at the hotel. I love you too."

O'Neill looks at Daniel. "Well?"

Daniel closes his phone and slips it back into his pocket. "Mrs. Kinsey is settled in."

Sam nods. She isn't heartless. "I'd hate to be her."

Daniel nods. "Jack here's a bit of Irony for you."

O'Neill looks at Daniel. "Oh?"

Daniel grins. "Mrs. Kinsey has hired Andrea's father to defend him."

O'Neill's eyes widen. "WHAT?"

Daniel laughs. "Andrea says its okay. He's never going to who she is until she testifies; Unless Milton or Kinsey tells him. Andrea doesn't think that's likely."

Sam looks a little confused. "That's a sick joke."

Daniel shakes his head. "I don't know. We'll see."

* * *

**9:00AM Tuesday the Next Day**

O'Neill walks into the room with Daniel. Kinsey stands up and looks at O'Neill. "You think this is funny don't you?"

O'Neill nods his head. "Yeah, you see Daniel here gets a kick out of you in chains."

Daniel turns to Jack. "I do?"

Jack nods. "You do. I mean come on. He put me in chains. It's only fair that he ends up there too!"

Daniel shrugs. "Okay, I'd rather shoot him with a Zat."

Kinsey looks at the two men. "GUARD!!" He yells.

Jack grins. "He's not coming. We just wanted to check out your place to make sure you weren't going anywhere and you not so we'll be leaving."

Daniel raises his eyebrow. "So enjoy your stay."

Kinsey's face looks red. "Don't you think you'll get away with this? I'll bring down the SGC with me."

O'Neill shrugs. "You can try."

Daniel shakes his head. "You won't succeed."

Kinsey shakes his head. "Just you wait Dr. Jackson, Just you wait!" Jack and Daniel leave shaking their heads.

* * *

**One Week Later**

The Prosecutor looks at the Judge. "The Federal Government is Charging Senator Robert Kinsey with attempted murder, Treason, extortion, kid-napping and money laundering."

The Judge looks at Kinsey. "Robert Kinsey How do you plea"

Mrs. Kinsey gasps in the background. Alex Fletcher sits in the front row behind the prosecutor. Kinsey stands next to Andrew Milton. "Not Guilty." Kinsey answers.

Alex shakes his head at the Irony of Andrea's father defending the man that tried to have her killed four times. The Judge looks at Kinsey. "Senator I don't believe you can be trust. Bail is remand. Mr. Kinsey will stay in the high security facility for his own protection."

Kinsey groans and looks at Andrew. "I though you said?"

Andrew whispers lightly. "I know I'm sorry. They have some strong evidence."

Kinsey shakes his head. "I swear I'm being set up."

Andrea Milton sighs. "If you are I'll find it. Now relax."

Two men walk over and grab Kinsey. Kinsey looks at his wife. "It's not true. I swear."


	13. Testify against a Traitor

_

* * *

This chapter is short, but it encompasses many days of trial!! And I don't really know what would go on in a Federal Trial so bear with it. This is the end. Sorry. Everything will be explain in the next edition, book because There is a new threat to earth!! So Maybourne Fans get ready!!_

****

**Chapter 13**

The court sits in silence. Colonel O'Neill walks up and takes the stand. The Department of Justice Attorney smiles over at Kinsey. The Bailiff stands holding a bible. "Place your right hand on the Bible." Jack does so. "Please state your full name!"

Jack looks at the man. "Colonel Jonathon O'Neill."

The man nods. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

O'Neill nods. "I do."

The older judge looks at Jack. "Be seated. Mr. Granger you may begin."

The DOJ Attorney looks at Jack, stands up and walks in front of his desk. "Colonel O'Neill, when did you become acquainted with Senator Kinsey?"

Jack frowns. "I met Senator Kinsey seven years ago."

Mr. Granger nods his head. "And Colonel what were the circumstances of that meeting?"

Jack sighs; he was supposed to tell them everything. Everyone in the court room has security clearance. "Senator Kinsey had passed judgment on the Stargate Program and decided to shut us down. He came to Stargate Command to put on a show for the president."

Andrew Milton stands up. "Objection, Colonel O'Neill doesn't know what my client was thinking."

Mr. Granger looks at the judge. "Your honor I believe you'll find that it is very clear what the Senator was thinking, though Colonel and his team's perspectives."

The judge nods. "I'll allow it. Overruled Mr. Milton."

Jack was getting tired. Eight years of the program was a lot to go through. Mr. Granger smiles. "Colonel O'Neill, what do you know about the murder attempts on Dr. Andrea Jackson?"

Jack sits up straighter and looks at Mr. Granger. "I know that there were four, and that all of them lead straight to Senator Kinsey."

Mr. Granger spins in half circle, looks at Kinsey and then spins the rest of the way and looks back at Jack. "Colonel, please tell me about the last attempt."

Jack nods. "I got a call from Alex Fletcher, at three am four weeks ago." Jack eyes Kinsey with distain. "I was told that there would be an attempt to grab Andrea on her way home. My team and I would be off-world, which meant she would be going home alone, unless Sierra Gulf 18 returned home early."

Mr. Granger nods. "Please continue."

"Alex Fletcher played a tape of Kinsey talking to a Former N. I. D. agent. The agreement was that, the agent would Grab Dr. Jackson, take her to a secure facility, extract information from her then kill her." Jack holds back his anger.

Granger walks to the table, and pulls out a tape recorder. He sets in front of O'Neill. "Is this the tape?" Granger hits play.

Kinsey's voice fills the room. "I want you to grab Dr. Jackson on her way home. Take her to the Yellow Springs, California safe house."

Andrew Milton looks at his client. "We need to Talk." Kinsey nods.

* * *

Jack looks at Daniel who is next in line for questioning. "How is Andrea holding up?"

Daniel shrugs leaning against the wall in the hall. "Fine, General Hammond is trying to keep her calm."

Jack nods, it was a tough job. "She'll be okay. She's a tough ki... woman."

Daniel grins. "That she is. Her father still has no idea. I talked to Milton this morning; he's gotten clearance to come see her testify."

Jack relaxes. "That's good she needs all the support she can get. And since we can't be in there..." He trails off.

* * *

Andrew Milton looks at Dr Jackson. "Doctor how do you feel about my client?"

Daniel looks at his father-in-law. "I hate his guts."

Andrew looks up at the Judge. "Sir, it's obvious all of witnesses are biased toward my client."

The Judge nods. Daniel looks at him. "Your Honor permission to speak?"

The Judge looks at Daniel then nods his head. "Alright Doctor make it brief."

Daniel nods and looks right at Andrea. "I love my wife very much. Not only has Kinsey tired to kill her but the rest of us on this planet. Andrea is trying to stop and evil greater than him and he is so obsessed with power he's trying to stop her and us. The evidence is there."

Andrew looks at the young man on the stand. It seems as if he was the person the doctor was talking to not the Jury.

* * *

Mr. Granger stands up and looks at the Judge. "The Prosecution would like to call our next witness. Dr. Andrea Jackson."

The Judge nods and a court officer opens the back of the court's doors. Andrea walks in wearing a navy suit. Andrew Milton stares in shock at his daughter walking into the room. His client was accused of killing his daughter. Victoria was going to kill him. Andrew looks at his brother sitting next to Alex Fletcher. Andrew turns to Kinsey and whispers. "You tried to kill my daughter. Colonel O'Neill is right. You are a filthy rat bastard."

Andrea walks emotionless to the stand. Alex grins at the look on Andrew Milton's face.

Mr. Granger grins at his witness. Her father was shocked. And she was pleased. "Dr. Jackson, when did you become acquainted with Senator Kinsey?"

Andrea grins and looks at her father. "Senator Kinsey and I met when he cut government funding for one of my research projects while I was a graduate student."

Mr. Granger nods. "Have you had any contact with Senator Kinsey since then?"

Andrea shakes her head. "No, none at all."

Mr. Granger nods his head and looks at Andrea. "Is there any reason why you think Mr. Kinsey wants you dead?"

Andrea laughs. "I got the position he wanted, and my position with our allies threatens his change to get the power he wants."

Mr. Granger shakes his head. "Could you explain to the jury exactly, what you mean."

Andrea nods. "I'm a genetically enhanced human. Half of my DNA has evolved to a state superior than most. An Alien race, the Asgard, knew a humanoid race that mix with earth humans long ago, some of my ancestors were among that Alien race. I made contact with them several years ago with the Asgard, and sent them here to help earth. Kinsey of course has knowledge of my story and how the Asgard seem to believe that I am needed at the SGC. I've basically be able to avert some of the mishaps that would have as Senator Kinsey puts it 'endanger earth'. Shall I continue?"

Mr. Granger nods. "Yes, please!"

Andrea nods. "When I became a goa'uld, I knew about SG-1 and that the System Lords were going to come attack earth. At this point I was able to alert the Asgard, who believed that Earth was worth saving. They came and brokered a treaty. However that treaty has been broken, Several times. The Asgard are trying their best to keep the Treaty alive, however it's not working. To protect earth the Asgard built me a ship that stays in orbit most of the time. The also gave me the title of Asgard Ambassador, I speak on their behalf to many worlds."

Granger smiles. "Is it true that you're in charge of the Stargate Program?"

Andrea shakes her head. "Yes and no."

"Please clarify you're answer." Granger asks her.

Andrea smiles. "Technically yes I am in charge of the program; however I leave the program in the capable hands of General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill."

Granger nods and eyes Kinsey. "Thank you Doctor." Granger turns to the Judge. "Your Honor perhaps we could recess for the day?"

The judge nods. "I agree. We'll reconvene tomorrow at 10:30." He bangs the gavel.

* * *

Andrew Milton stares at Colonel O'Neill. The hall is empty except for the people exiting the courtroom. O'Neill stands with another Air Force officer, the woman was a blonde. His daughter stands with another man and her husband. Andrew turns to Mrs. Kinsey. "Ma'am I have some business to attend to, perhaps you should return to your hotel. I'm going to visit your husband later."

She nods and looks at Andrew. "Thank you so much." He nods and she leaves.

Andrew walks over to Colonel O'Neill. "Colonel, if I could have a word?"

Jack turns from his conversation with Sam to the man. "Mr. Milton, I don't believe we should be speaking."

Andrew shakes his head. "I'd like to speak to my daughter. I figured you would be the one to talk to."

Sam looks at the man then up at the Colonel. She keeps her mouth shut. Jack grins. "As much as I'd like to say I am, I'm not. You'll have to speak to your brother or Dr. Jackson."

Andrew nods. "Thank you Colonel." He nods to Sam and walks away.

* * *

Andrea stares at her father from across the room. Teal'c steps into her view to keep her from staring. "Teal'c, it's okay. It's not my father who is nuts. It's my mother." She grins.

Daniel frowns at Andrea. He can tell she is both tired and curious. "Do you want to talk to him?"

Andrea shakes her head. "Not until after the trial. Kinsey isn't getting off on my account. Besides don't you think its a little Ironic my father is defending him?"

Irony had nothing to do with it. Daniel shakes his head. "No, it's sad."

Teal'c inclines his head. Human parents were too complicating for him to understand. "Indeed."

Daniel shakes his head. Thoughts of an up coming mission were also flooding his brain. "Dinner?"

Andrea shrugs. "Janet's cooking."

Teal'c grins. Dr. Fraiser is a fantastic cook. "I believe Rya'c is helping this evening."

Daniel looks up at Teal'c. "Really? That's great."

"Indeed." Teal'c smiles proudly.

**_THE END...._** At least until Maybourne shows up!!


End file.
